


Leader of the Pack

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This story will have a double posted chapter due to the fact that the original script is locked into my old laptop which I can not get into. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or make any money from this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - A fairytale Start

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story will have a double posted chapter due to the fact that the original script is locked into my old laptop which I can not get into. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or make any money from this story.

The leader of the pack..

Chapter one - A fairytale start.

Once upon a time at a place called Miami there lived a beautiful young girl named Calleigh. Her skin was white as snow, her lips were red as the rose and her hair was like gold when the sun shine upon her. She lived in an apartment not far from the Miami shore, and she loved to sit on the beach and watch the ocean.

But Calleigh were not like other girls, she cared more about weapons and her work, she had no interest in dating a silly guy, although she dreamed of one day finding a handsome prince. Calleigh looked out on the water once more before she sighed and got back in her car to head off for work.

In Miami there also lived a handsome prince called Horatio, he was rich and all the ladies wanted to marry him, but he had a horrible secret, by night he was turned into a wild beast that hunted down people and killed them to feed on fresh meat. And although all the ladies wanted him, he only wanted the fair Calleigh, but he knew that he could never have her, she didn't even look his way, she was usually found with her head in a book or examining her guns. He sighed and got dressed before he drove off to work.

"Hey Horatio" said Calleigh when she came into the Miami-Dade Crime lab where they both worked.

"Hey Calleigh, you sure are cheerful this morning" he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah I had the greatest dream last night" she said and smiled.

"Oh wanna share" he said wondering what a pretty girl like her was dreaming about.

"I dreamed I got a brand new vaporizer for my gun collection down in my lab" she said.

"You know I can't buy that for you" he said.

"Please Horatio I really want one" she begged.

"Calli" he said.

"Ok, ok" she said with a sigh and walked towards the elevator, as she walked away he watched her hips were moving and let out a sigh.

"Calleigh come on go on a date with me" said Jake, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You know I don't have the time" she said and looked into the microscope.

"Make time, I'll give you a night to remember" he said.

"As tempting as that sounds I think I'll say no, I mean we know it didn't work in the past, and nothing have changed since then" she said.

"It has, you've gotten way more sexy" he said and kissed her neck.

"Why thank you but the answer is still no, would you leave me to my work" she said and he left annoyed.

"Calleigh did you just turn down Berkley, he's the hottest guy there is" said Natalia.

"Yeah are you crazy you know how many who are dying to go out with him" said Valera.

"I have no interest in him, he's only after one thing, and although he's good in bed, I think I can find a much better guy" she said.

"Better than Jake, he's so hot, bet his equipment is brilliant too" said Natalia dreamily.

"It is and he can use it" said Calleigh.

"Then why turn him down" said Valera.

"Not my type, not trustworthy" said Calleigh.

"You're hopeless" said Natalia.

"Yeah, I would never turn down Berkley" said Valera before they left her.

The clock was 8Pm, Horatio was at home, when he suddenly started to change, he got red fur all over, his senses got better, his teeth got bigger and sharper, his mouth turned into a muzzle, he got razor-sharp claws, a tail and an enormous thirst for blood. He looked in the mirror and saw not a man, but a wolf, a tall, hungry wolf. Horatio opened the door and went outside to hunt, he kept in the back alleys so no one could see him, but the smell of flesh dragged him into the city again. But he figured he might be seen so he wandered down to the beach instead.

There he saw a young couple making out, he snarled as he walked closer and the couple grew aware of the big animal walking towards them on all four, it's yellow eyes were glowing in the dark. The boy started to run for his life, but the girl was stuck to the ground in fear. Horatio pounced at her so she fell to the ground with him on top trying to get loose. He looked at her and smiled viciously, before he bent his head and let his teeth sink through her neck, as he tasted her blood he got aroused and kept feeding on her neck, she tasted so good. He then used his claws and teeth to rip the flesh of her body, and started to eat like the hungry animal he was, he kept on eating until there were only bones left then he went in search for more prey.


	2. Chapter 2 - The wild beast and the pure one

Chapter 2 - The wild beast and the pure one.

The next morning Calleigh stood looking at the bones and said, "What kind of animal would do this, these bones are clean, too clean."

"I never seen anything like it" said Eric.

"You think you can get something off the bones Calleigh?" said Ryan.

"Probably, this poor person didn't stand a chance I'm sure" she said, her voice was shaking and she looked scared, really scared.

"Calleigh are you scared?" asked Eric, since he never seen her like that.

"No, let's just go back" she said and got in the hummer without another word.

When she got back Calleigh knocked on Horatio's office door and entered. He could tell without looking up that is was her and said, "Hey Calleigh, what can do for you?"

"That crime scene was horrible, there is something horrible loose in Miami and Horatio I'm really scared" she said.

Could he be hearing right, she was scared, and he knew all to well that he was the reason to be and said, "I know, I heard when they called me, but I'm sure whatever it is won't harm you."

"How would you know if there is a wild beast out there, I could be a target as well as anyone else, I don't want to end up like a pile of bones" she said and looked down.

"You won't I won't let anything happen to you" he said.

"You can't protect me from whatever it is" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh sweetheart I promise that that animal won't hurt you, it won't even come near you" he said and looked her in the eyes and she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Horatio do you know what kind of animal it was" she said.

He looked down without saying anything thinking "It was me, oh I wish I could fight this, but I can't".

"Horatio what is wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing sweetheart" he said still looking down afraid what she would say if she found out the truth.

"Are you sure you don't look to well" she said still concerned.

"Yes" he said.

"I'll check on you later ok handsome, I have some bones to look at" she said.

He just nodded vaguely and she left.

Calleigh managed to get some DNA samples and teeth marks from the bones and went upstairs to DNA with it.

"Calleigh this can't be right?" said Valera.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"The hair you found it's a wolf's hair, but the DNA from the bones matches Horatio" said Valera in shock.

"Run it again" Calleigh said.

"Already did twice, it's Horatio's DNA on the bones, didn't know he had a wolf though" said Valera.

"So that's what he meant he wouldn't harm me" Calleigh thought, but said, "Don't tell the others I need to talk to him first."

Valera nodded confused and Calleigh went back up to Horatio.

Calleigh knocked on Horatio's office door and entered.

"Back so soon what did I do to deserve to have you coming back so shortly after you last left me" he said and smiled at her.

"I got the DNA results from the murder, it's you, but how can that be you're not a wolf, at least you don't look like one" she said a bit confused looking at the kind man that was sitting by the desk like he always did.

"I'm a person at day and a beast by night, and you just found out, so just walk away I promise i won't harm you in any way" he said and looked down like he was embarrassed.

"I'm not scared" she said hones and looked at him.

"You saw what i did, I'm a monster, yet you're not scared why?" he asked, he was still looking down."Handsome you said so yourself you won't harm me, and i know you wont, and besides I could always shoot you" she said half way as a joke, even if he looked down she could see a little smile."Why are you not backing away?" he asked curiously and looked at her, he just didn't get that after what he just told her she hadn't ran screaming out the door."Cause never mind" she and blushed a bit, before she added, "I have to."

Then she left Horatio to himself again, he was confused, and started to wonder if she could love him after all, he knew he had to talk to her, but also that it had to wait since he had to get what he was doing done.

Horatio had been working all day and didn't know what time it was when he went down to see Calleigh.

He found her by her desk rubbing her temple and he asked, "Trouble."

"Yeah you can say that, I mean how long you been?" she asked.

"Always" he said and looked down, he never shared it with anyone.

"And you never told, does it hurt when?" she asked.

"No, not anymore, I'm used to it" he said honest.

"And then you, do you have to?" she asked.

"I kill, animal instinct, and I have to" he said.

"My poor handsome" she said and kissed him softly.

"What time is it" he asked.

"8pm" she said.

"Oh no" he said but to late, in front of her eyes, he changed and become a wolf, she gasped, but didn't back away.

He looked at her and she took a step closer and pet his head gently. He raised on two feet's and licked her neck, as a tear fell from her eye.

"You have to go don't you" she said, there was sadness in her voice.

He snarled to replay and she said, "Go hunt, but be careful and I want you back to my apartment after.

He gave her a last lick and left her."

It was around 4am when Calleigh heard scratching on her door and let Horatio inside.

"My poor handsome" she said and stroke him gently.

He looked at her, not getting that she didn't back away at all, she didn't even seem afraid, he was after all covered in red fur, he had big razor sharp teeth that he could have killed her without even blinking if he wanted, not to mention his tail.

"Come on handsome, bedroom I hope you're clean" she said and started to walk into her bedroom.

He followed her and settled on the floor when she said: Come into the bed with me, I don't want you to be cold. Horatio got into her bed and lay down facing her and she stroke her gently, he wondered if she wanted him to go further. Horatio just took a chance and got on top of her and started licking her neck while she moaned softly and her hands went trough his fur and pulled him closer.

Horatio tore of her top with his teeth while she moaned, "You're sooooo paying for that later ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

He let his teeth sink into her breast but not deep enough to hurt her badly while she cried out in pleasure since it felt so good. Horatio quickly went down to her belly to continue to her golden triangle before he started to let his tongue play with her diamond, while Calleigh arched and twisted like she had never before felt anything like that, and as Horatio kept on licking her until she cum in the most powerful orgasm she ever had, she was shaking like crazy as she screamed out his name.

When the waves of the orgasm finally left her body she said, "Please do me."

Horatio went back up and licked her neck again while she moaned softly, he then started to bite a bit on her neck until she said, "Please come inside me I need you to, you big hot animal."

Horatio growled as he got inside her and started to work his way into her, Calleigh gasped when she felt the size of his hardness it was bigger than she though, but yet it fitted her perfectly, he kept going at her until they both came with wild scream.

Then he got off her and she said, "I think we woke up my neighbours, and I need to sleep do you mind"

He gave her a lick and laid down close to her and she said, "Goodnight my handsome wolf."

Then they both fell a sleep.

When she woke up the next morning it was the regular Horatio sleeping in the bed, not the wolf. She looked at him, he was so peaceful, she wondered if it mattered to him that she accepted him as a wolf. Calleigh sighed and got into the shower.

As she made breakfast she turned her stereo on the highest volume and danced happily as she made coffee, toast and scrambled eggs.

Horatio came out of her bedroom and watched her as she danced around happily in the kitchen and said, "Calleigh do you have to play the music so loud so early."

"Oh look who's up my favourite beast" she said with a giggle.

Horatio walked closer and looked at the bite marks he had made on her neck and said: I'm sorry now I turned you into one to.

"Nah you haven't" she said and put the scramble eggs on a plate.

"How so rule is when you bite another person he or she becomes a werewolf too" he said,

"The rule also says that the person who's destined to be a werewolf's girl can't be affected by the werewolf venom" she said.

"But how would you know that that is you" he said surprised.

"My blood and my love for you is pure and has always been so" she said.

"You always love me?" he asked.

"Always more than you'll ever know" she said.

"I still wish I could change who I am" he said.

"I know handsome, but since you can't we have to make the best of it" she said and kissed him gently.

"Whatever did I do to deserve to be loved by you" he said.

"Don't know, and no matter if you're man or wolf I'll love you just the same" she said.

"You're an amazing woman" he said and kissed her again.

"Why thank you, ready for breakfast or did you get enough last night." she said.

"No starving" he said.

"So will I find more bones?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so" he admitted.

"Handsome I think you should take time off for now and let me run the place" she said.

"I don't know" he said.

"There will be a mess, just let me handle it ok" she said.

"You shouldn't clean up my mess" he said.

"Well I'm gonna cause that's how much I love ya" she said.

"Uhm ok" he said.

"Just trust me" she said.

"I trust you with my life and more, you sure bout this" he said.

"Yes, now let's eat so I won't be late" she said and they started to eat.

When Calleigh came home about 5pm she opened the door and yelled, "Handsome you still here."

"Yeah" he yelled back.

"Good then I can make us dinner" she said and went into the kitchen and started to cook.

"Want me to help?" he asked.

"Nah, just relax, so what have you been doing all day?" she asked.

"Oh you know watched TV, been on the internet, reading" he said.

"You were on my computer" she said shocked.

"Yeah you go on some interesting sites and you have some interesting pictures too" he said.

"You looked at them, please say you didn't read anything" she said.

"No didn't, but porn pictures of you, you looked younger" said Horatio.

"I was 18 and 20 when I took them" she admitted.

"You're dirty" he said with a smile.

"And you're an animal" she said.

"Sure am" he said and smiled wider.

"Dinners ready" she said and served him steak with potatoes and vegetables.

"Hmm looks good" he said and smiled at her.

Calleigh started to eat the steak, Horatio watched as the blood from the steak dripped down on her chin and felt he got aroused. He never felt anything like it, watching her eating the bloody steak was so erotic, the blood dripped from her chin to her plate as she kept eating.

"Handsome you not hungry?" she asked when she saw he hadn't eaten any of his food.

"Oh sorry" he said and started to eat.

Calleigh let her foot slide up his leg and to his groin and said, "You're hard."

"Calleigh don't I'm eating" he said since her foot was rubbing his groin hard.

"Oh come on you know you want to you wild beast" she said.

"I can control my self and I'm eating" he said.

"How bout if I do this" said Calleigh removed her top and bra and smeared the remaining blood on her plate on her breasts.

Horatio couldn't hold back any longer and practically attacked her to get the blood on her breasts, it tasted delicious.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh, that's it, take me ohhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed out.

Horatio removed his pants and got inside her and while he bit her breasts and neck roughly.

She moaned and arched and dragged him closer while he worked his way further into her warm silky softness until they both cum.

"Horatio what happens if I try to lock you in when you're a wolf?" she asked.

"I go crazy and I might harm you even if I don't want to" he said honest.

"I'm willing to take the chance, I want to try that tonight" she said honest.

"But I don't want to harm you" he said and looked down.

"You'd never kill me I know it no matter how wild ya gotten" she said and smiled at him.

"Are you aware of what you're getting your self into by locking me up" he said.

"I think so, I mean how bad can you get, you didn't seem all that bad last night" she said honest.

"That's because I was out hunting to get rid of my urge" he said.

"Well tonight you're staying in, and that's an order" she said.

"Yes ma'am" he said afraid of what he might do to her.

"But now I need sleep, I'm real tired, and no trying to sneak away while I do so" she said in a firm tone.

"No no" he said and smiled vaguely at her.

"You can always keep me company" she said.

"Uhm ok" he said and followed her into the bedroom.

The clock was again 8Pm and Horatio raised his arms up as though he was trying to tear his hair out. His hands had changed to be long and thin and pointed at ends as though he had claws. Calleigh could again then see his chest had changed shape into a narrower chest, similar to a wolf's chest. His legs got longer and more like an animal's hind legs, clawed feet. His whole body was covered in his beautiful fur and he had even grown a tail. Calleigh was calmly watching the transformation that took place right in front of her. Next she looked up at his face, his beautiful face, it extended into a dog's muzzle and it got covered with red fur and his ears grew pointed and tufted with fur. His whole body was bigger.

Suddenly Calleigh was again looking at a huge werewolf. Horatio was now a werewolf. Horatio howled until his transformation was complete. He filled almost her entire bedroom. Horatio turned to face Calleigh, but Calleigh didn't back away at all as he stepped closer and she looked as his feet that was covered in fur and had large claws on the end, she just looked as the man she loved once again was turned once more into a huge, blood thirsty animal, and tears were falling from her eyes, not of fear, but of sadness of what he had to go through and that she couldn't share his pain at all.

Horatio started to go towards the door, but she was quicker and blocked it for him so he couldn't get out since he now had claws and a muzzle there was no chance he could open the door on his own and he snarled at her through grid teeth since over being locked up with her when he was thirsting for blood and fresh meat.

"No no you said you stay" she said calmly, but still a bit afraid of what he would do since even though a part of him was Horatio another part of him was a blood thirsty beast that could kill her in less than a second.

The wolf backed away and came back and snarled again, but yet didn't touch her. Calleigh stood watching as he raised on his feet and howled like crazy, she got closer put a hand on his chest and said: Easy handsome easy, I know this must be hard for you, but we'll get through this together I promise.

He howled again before he let his teeth sink into her shoulder and she howled out more in surprise than pain, since it wasn't deep enough to cause to much harm.

"Handsome" she said and put her arms around the wild beast, they were now so close to each other that she could feel his racing heart and she said, "My poor, poor man."

Again tears were falling from her eyes, the wolf looked at her and licked them away.

"You're really hungry aren't you" she said and looked into his eyes.

The wolf nodded, let go of her and got down on all four again and walked around in the room before he pounced on her and she fell to the ground with him on top, she let out a gasp of surprise when he started to tear of her clothes with his teeth. And even though they were razor sharp and he could harm her if he wanted they didn't even come near her skin, just brushed her.

Calleigh rolled so she got on top of him and let her teeth sink into his furry neck while he let out a light growl. She bit a bit rougher and again they rolled and he was now biting her breasts and neck roughly when she said, "Not so hard."

He then licked her wounds gently and looked at her to see if she was ok, she nodded vaguely and yawned and he backed away and nodded towards the bed.

"Can you really control your urges enough to sleep" she said surprised.

The wolf funnily enough sighed and nodded vaguely and they got into bed together.

Horatio lay down and let her get on top of him and placed his paws gently around her not to harm her.

Calleigh bit a bit on his hairy chest before she closed her eyes and fell a sleep to the sound of his racing heart.

Horatio lay awake for some more hours that felt like eternity and fought the battle inside him to not go wild and start feeding on her, she looked so peaceful, and he could yet not understand how she could love and accept him when he was like this.

He let out a heavy sigh and a huff and in her half sleep Calleigh said, "Easy handsome, just close your eyes and relax."

He closed his eyes and his racing heart slowed down a bit and she said, "Better, it will soon be over, and don't worry I love you both ways, just take a deep breath and fall a sleep."

He died as she said and soon they were both sleeping peacefully together.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, the bite marks on the breast and neck looked worse than she though, but funnily enough they didn't hurt at all, they just looked bad.

She sighed and got into the shower, and let the hot water run down over her wondering how it had come to her loving a wolf, last night he had calmed down at last, but what about the nights after, would she be able to handle him, when he was a wolf Horatio was after all a wild beast, and if they got children would they be like him to, it was then she remembered she had not used any protection at all for all she knew she could be producing another wolf.

And even though he didn't harm her enough to kill her, he did still bit her roughly because of his animal instinct, the funny thing was that she didn't mind at all, since he was after all the love of her life and she couldn't bare the thought of living without him, no matter how bad things could get.

Calleigh sighed and got out of the shower and got back into the bedroom and got dressed, before she combed her long blond hair and went back to take a last look at the sleeping man in her bed, he must be exhausted after fighting an eternal battle the whole night, and knowing he could eat her, but yet he didn't since the love for her was stronger than his need to eat.

He grunted and turned, she smiled at him, her man, her wolf, her protector, the keeper of her heart, oh how he loved him.

Calleigh sighed, she felt badly of leaving him, but she knew she had to work so she closed the door quietly and left.

Calleigh walked into the DNA lab and said, "Hey everyone."

"Calleigh what happened to your neck?" asked Eric shocked when he saw the bite marks.

"Nothing" she said.

"Didn't know you had a dog" said Valera as shocked as Eric.

"I don't" said Calleigh glad they thought it was a dog.

"Then what the hell attacked you" said Natalia.

"Nothing" said Calleigh.

"Those marks don't look to good, I think you should let Alexx take a look at them" said Eric.

"They are nothing to worry about" said Calleigh calmly.

"I still say see Alexx just in case" said Eric.

"Fine" said Calleigh annoyed and went down to the autopsy room to find Alexx.

"So" said Calleigh after Alexx had looked at her wounds.

"Amazingly enough they only look bad, but honey how did you get them?" asked Calleigh concerned.

"I like it rough" said Calleigh half joking.

"Honey I can see that isn't a humans work and I don't think you're into animals, want to tell me about it" said Alexx.

"It's way to complicated" said Calleigh.

"Is someone hurting you?" Alexx asked concerned.

"No, no, not at all" said Calleigh and looked down thinking "I think he's in more pain than me".

"Calleigh please tell me what did this" Alexx said, she was starting to get really worried.

"I just can't Alexx, but I promise you it's nothing to worry about" Calleigh said.

"Has this anything to do with those bones at the crime scene?" Alexx asked.

Calleigh didn't replay since she didn't know what to say.

"Calleigh whatever did this to you stay away from it or you'll get seriously hurt" Alexx warned her.

"Nah he could never hurt me, you said so your self they only looked bad" said Calleigh.

"What do you mean he could never hurt you, you know" Alexx stopped shocked.

"I can't tell you so please don't make me" said Calleigh.

"Is "he" threatening you to keep quiet" said Alexx

"No as I said he would never hurt or harm me" said Calleigh.

Alexx just sighed and said, "Just be careful that's all I ask."

"I know what I'm doing, just trust me" said Calleigh.

"Speaking of things do you know why Horatio has taking a leave of absent" said Alexx.

"I do" said Calleigh without explaining any further.

"You're not going to tell me" said Alexx since it was not like Horatio to take time off work without not saying why.

"I can't" said Calleigh.

"He isn't in any danger or anything like that" said Alexx.

"Look Alexx I can't tell you so please stop asking ok" said Calleigh frustrated and left.

Calleigh was lost and didn't know what to do, so she did what she always did, she drove out to the beach, sat down in the sand and looked out on the sea, and while the tears found their way down her face, the sky darkened and lightning spread across the thundering sky as the rain start to fall.

Calleigh didn't care that she got soaking wet at all, she was feeling so incredibly lost and confused and all she wanted to do was to scream out in pain, it was then she realized she sounded like a wolf her self which made her cry even harder as she screamed out once more in agony, before she sat down in the sand and buried her head in her hands while her thought was racing like crazy in her had.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong" she suddenly heard Horatio.

She looked confused at him and said, "How did you even know I was here?"

"I heard you call me" he said and sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders and dragged her closer.

"You heard that, don't say I'm becoming a wolf after all" she said.

"Doubt it to be honest, as you said you are to pure" he said and gave him a kiss.

"But what about our children if we got any" she said worried.

"I don't know, I think they can either turn out wolf, human or a mix" he said.

This news made her cry, as she did so he could feel her agony and held her closely.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, if you don't want to be with me I understand" he said honestly.

"But Horatio, you know wolf mates for life and if you could her my howls, that means I'm yours and I really want to be with you" she said honest and gave him a kiss.

"No matter the consequences" he said surprised.

"Yeah I can handle it, that's how much I love you" she said and smiled vaguely.

"But what will you tell the team bout the murders" he said and smiled at her.

"I don't know, I can't exactly say hey Horatio is a werewolf and he kills to eat, they would never believe it" she said.

"No chance there is a wolf on the loose" he said.

"Only you, my big strong protector" she said and kissed him passionately.

"My, you sure are randy these days aren't you" he said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea, it's been forever since the last time I gotten something" she said.

"I don't get why I turn you on so much, I mean I'm older and a hideous beast" he said with a sigh.

But at this point she was all over him, kissing and biting his neck and chest like crazy while the rain kept falling. Horatio growled loudly and let her go on since he didn't think she would stop even if he asked.

Calleigh removed his pants and realized his hardness and started to suck on it, while he growled: Calleigh you know we can get caught and ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Does it even look like I care" she said and got undressed and got on top of him and started to ride him like crazy while they both screamed out in pleasure while they let go.

Before they knew it, it was once again night and he was a werewolf, they were still laying down at the beach, she was naked and cuddling his soft hairy chest.

It had stopped raining and they were now looking at the starry sky above them, and Calleigh said, "Look it's the big bear."

He just grunted since he couldn't speak in his current state, but raised his hand and pointed towards the sky and she said, "Yeah the Virgo and over there the lion."

He licked her check gently and she said, "The moon is so beautiful tonight don't you think handsome."

He grunted again, since he agreed and she kissed his muzzled gently.

"You want to howl against it don't you since you're a wolf and all" she said and kissed his muzzle again.

Once again he grunted and got up and started to walk down to the water, as did she.

He stood on all four and stretched his neck when she said, "Hang on."

Calleigh got down on all four and stretched her neck to and then they howled together before Horatio bent his head and licked her check to thank her for doing it with him.

"Not a problem, howling is fun" she said and howled against the moon once more, she felt so free, so alive, naked with him howling at the moon.

"You have to go hunt don't you handsome" she said with a sigh as they walked back to the beach both walking on all four.

He nodded, but his eyes looked sad and she said, "I know, I know, I to wish there was another way, just get back to my place after, I would be lonely without you."

He gave her one last lick before he run of and she got dressed and started to walk home.

When Horatio came back to Calleigh's later that night, he found her door open, so he went inside and closed it before he crawled into bed with her.

He licked her neck and she half a sleep said, "Hey handsome, good hunting."

He grunted and she said, "I wish we could just stay here in this room day and night and don't care about the rest of the world."

He licked her neck and she said, "Can't I just like not care about work for a while, I rather stay home with you and have hazy daisy lazy days."

He grunted and she said, "I deserve at least some time of I hardly had any vacation since I started, just for a month or so."

Horatio grunted annoyed at this and she said, "Relax it's not the end of the lab if we're gone."

Horatio huffed and she said, "Either way I need my sleep, so goodnight handsome."

He gave her one last lick before they fell a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3 - Wolfish Behavior

Chapter 3 - Wolfish Behavior.

One Month Later.

The Crime Lab of Miami Dade was all a mess, since the prince and his fair lady was no where to be seen. They had both been gone for a month and nothing was working like it was supposed to.

The handsome Jake Berkley and the brave and honest Eric were fighting day and night over the lovely Natalia and she loved every minute of it.

Valera and Alexx were just shaking their head of it since the work hardly got done, and less and less crimes were solved, it was like everything was getting worse.

On the upside there were less human bones to be found and more regular dead bodies instead.

Ryan came into the DNA lab and saw Jake flirt with Natalia and said, "Would you guys knock it off we have work to do."

"Why does it matter, we have no boss that care" said Natalia and let Jake kiss her once more.

"The people of Miami care, we're her to solve crimes and put people away not joke around" said Ryan.

"You're so boring" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Nat, he does have a point, I mean if Calleigh and Horatio have seen what this lab had turned into you would all be fired" said Valera.

"They're not here and they don't care, but ok, Jake Hon I'll meet you later" said Natalia and got back to work with the rest.

"Uhmm, Horatio please stop" said Calleigh, he was kissing her neck as she was trying to get out of bed.

"You don't like it" he said surprised.

"You know I do, but we had sex for like a month now, it's a wonder I'm not pregnant with a litter, and sometime we have to get back to reality" she said and gave him a kiss.

"I thought you wanted kids" he said.

"I do no matter if they are all human, all wolf or a mix" she said honest.

"It's a wonder the lab aren't onto me yet" said Horatio.

"Well you've been careful and the ones left are not working well without a boss, so I have to go back, it's time" she said and got dressed.

"Will you tell them about me" he said.

"No not yet" she said.

"Good, well good shift then" he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks, see you later handsome" she said and gave her a final kiss before she left.

When Calleigh returned and saw the mess all over she went into the DNA lab and asked, "What the hell have been going on here."

"Uhm kind of drifted" said Natalia honest.

"I'm gone and you turn my lab into a bloody mess" she said angrily as she gritted her teeth and snarled.

"Calleigh relax, we didn't mean to upset you" said Eric shocked.

"If that was true you would managed to keep this place going when I was not here" she snarled furiously like a wild beast.

"What is with you" said Natalia, she was starting to getting scared by Calleigh's behavior.

"Yeah it's not all our fault, you and Horatio been gone for a month, where the hell is he and where have you been?" said Ryan.

"He's home sleeping tired after mating season" said Calleigh.

"Sorry what?" asked Natalia shocked.

"Never mind that, just clean up the mess before I get back up from my lab and for Gods sake start working" said Calleigh and left.

"Did she just say mating season" said Natalia.

"Yeah, but human don't have that only animals, and she acted like a wolf, you think she's behind the killings" said Eric.

"Listen to what you're saying man, she's human" said Ryan.

"But she can still turn into an animal, maybe she's a werewolf, maybe she even killed Horatio" said Eric thoughtfully.

"Would you stop talking silly werewolf's don't exist" said Natalia frustrated.

"Just think about it, she just acted like a wolf, and she's been gone for a long time after the first murderers took place, bet she's been in hiding, I mean she's hardly here at night time so no one would see the transformation. That she got spooked at the first scene can be that she knew we were onto her and besides the DNA from the case is missing" sad Eric.

"That is the most stupid thing I ever heard, now would you get back to the car in the garage the rest help me clean up the lab" said Natalia and Eric left while the others started to clean.

Later when Calleigh came back up everything was cleaned up neatly and everyone was working.

"I want to test out your theory" said Jake to Eric and walked over to Calleigh.

"Hey hot stuff, how are things" said Jake.

Calleigh measured him up and down, before she said, "Not interested."

"Oh come on I bet you're still real randy" he said.

"That is none of your concern" she said and backed away a little.

"You're saying you got a wild beast that is better than me at home" he said.

"Something like that" she said.

"Oh come on Calleigh, you know we belong together" said Jake.

Before Calleigh could stop her self, she turned and bit Jakes neck hard to teach him to keep in place. Jake screamed out in pain as the blood poured from his neck and down to the floor until she let go of him and licked the blood around her lips.

"Calleigh what the hell is wrong with you" said Eric shocked over this behaviour.

Alexx who had been out in the hall came in, took one look at Jake and said, "What happened?"

"That damn bitch bit me" he snarled.

That was probably the stupidest thing he could have done since she pounced on him so fast that he fell to the ground and used her nails to scratch him badly while the others looked in shock.

"Calleigh stop it, I'm really sorry" said Jake since she was really hurting him.

"To far Jake, to far" she snarled and kept on going.

"CALLEIGH ENOUGH" she heard Horatio's voice from behind.

Calleigh got quickly of him and got back up and gave Horatio a lick on the check and he did the same to her before they left the room.

"Man she's, that was, what the hell?" said Jake confused.

"She was like an animal you know maybe you were right Eric" said Natalia shocked.

"We better watched our back" said Eric as they continued to work and Alexx took Jake with her to fix him up.

"Calleigh what happened to you" said Horatio once they were in his office.

"He went too far and I wanted to punish him" she said honest.

"Talking still works, you can't go all wolf" he said and kissed her.

"Why not you are" she said and smiled at him.

"But I was born one and since you're to pure to become one you can't go all wolf around others, they will start to wonder, but you can on the other hand act all wolf with me" he said and bit playfully on her neck.

"Uhmmm, that feels good" she purred.

"So are we" he said and kept nibbling on her.

"We are, and I got a feeling there will be more then one cause of your wolf gene" she said.

"Oh that's awesome, how many do you think we'll get" he said excited.

"I don't know, a litter more than one, but I hope less than 12" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked.

"A bit tired other than that fine" she said.

"You can always sleep on the couch" Horatio offered.

"Thanks" she said and laid down and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4 - Who's the wolf now

Chapter 4 - Who's the wolf now?

About 1 and a half months later.

Horatio, Eric and Calleigh were at a crime scene when she suddenly fell to the ground and screamed out in pain.

"Calleigh, what is wrong" said Horatio terrified.

"Something is really, really wrong and it hurts like hell" she cried out.

"We better get you to a hospital then, Eric cover" said Horatio and they left.

All the way there Calleigh howled out in pain and Horatio was getting more and more scared.

When they got inside a doctor took a look at her and said, "If I didn't know any better I would say you were having a kid now, but that can't be."

"Please make the pain stop" Calleigh screamed as sweat and tears run down her face.

The doctor guided her into a room and she lay down and the doctor took a closer look and said, "You are having babies, but what the hell."

"What?" Horatio asked concerned and looked at the doctor.

"It's not human, what did you do to her" said the doctor and held up a tiny wolf cub, before Calleigh howled out in pain again.

The doctor called some nurses and they helped for a while, and soon Calleigh had given birth to three little wolf cubs and lay breathing heavy trying to recover.

Horatio looked at the cubs and said, "Honey they are just perfect, and so tiny."

"Let me look at them" said Calleigh tiredly and Horatio carried the three little cubs over to her and she guided two of them to her breast and they started to feed.

"What the hell" said one of the nurses.

"That is the weirdest thing ever, how is that even possible" said another.

"We should call someone about this, this is not normal or right" said the doctor.

"Oh look how happy they are" said the first nurse.

"Calleigh they are so perfect" said Horatio and kissed her softly.

"I don't care I'm calling someone" said the doctor and left.

A couple of hours later the doctor came back with two police officers. Calleigh was happily feeding her newborn cubs and made sure to have and eye on all three, while Horatio sat by her side.

The officers looked at Calleigh and asked, "How did you mange to get cubs, not children?"

"Does it really matter, the important thing is that they are healthy" said Calleigh and smiled down at her cubs.

"I'm afraid we have to take them" said the officer and walked closer.

Calleigh got aware of the danger her cubs were in and held them closely while she showed her teeth and snarled, "Don't you dare take them, if you do they'll die, they belong with me I'm their mother."

"And who the hell is their father, I can't imagine you mated with a wolf" said the officer and came even closer.

"That is none of your business, they are mine and you're not taking them" she snarled as foam came from her mouth in anger.

"Just give them to us" said the officer.

"Stay away or I'll take ya down my self" she said between grid teeth.

"Easy ma'am" said the officer.

It was then Horatio who got defensive and said, "You' re not taking them, the cubs belongs with their mother and me."

"You can't be serious" said the officer.

"Come any closer and you'll be dead or worse" said Horatio and gritted his teeth.

"Man, we better back out or get backup cause I'm scared" said the first officer.

"Yeah" said the other and they left.

"Handsome, they will take the children away from me, I don't want to loose them" she said scared.

"You won't I promise, we just have to get home where it's safe" said Horatio and gave her a kiss.

For two weeks Calleigh hide out with her cubs and raised them the best way she could, they were now bigger, but they didn't look like regular pups, one was blonde with green eyes, one red with blue eyes like Horatio and one was completely black with blue eyes, and Calleigh loved all three so much, she did as any good mother would do not leave them out of sight.

Calleigh lifted up the black cub and said, "No biting the sofa little Jake, then I have to punish you."

She though of how ironic it was that she called her baby Jake but thinking back it wasn't that strange. After the officers had gone two weeks before Jake and Natalia had stopped by and to see them and out of desperation Calleigh had told them about the officers.

Then Jake had gotten the idea of smuggling the wolves out without no one noticing, so he and Natalia had taken the cubs out so when the officers came back they were gone and the chief didn't believe the others story since Calleigh were still pregnant and it was wolves.

Calleigh and Horatio had then left the hospital, she was so week that Horatio almost had to carry her home and after that they had raised the cubs at home.

"How are you my darling" said Horatio who just came home.

"Just fine teaching little Jake not to bite the coach" she said and smiled.

"Hmmm" he said and lifted up the blonde cub and said, "So how is my little girl today."

The cub licked her fathers face happily and Horatio smiled.

"Hon it's time for their walk, they need to go I'm sure" said Calleigh.

"Ok" he said and got their chains.

"Will you take Lilly and Dinah, then I can take Jake" she said.

"Of course, come on guys" he said and they left.

As they walked into the lab some moments later Horatio started to kiss Calleigh hungrily so they both let go of the chains and the wolves run off as fast as they could, but at that moment their parents didn't care at all.

"CALLEIGH" she heard Natalia yell from the break room.

Calleigh hurried over and said, "What?"

"Can you get that kid of yours off me, I'm trying to eat" said Natalia since Dinah was climbing all over Natalia.

"Dinah honey, be nice to auntie Nat" said Calleigh and lifted up the cubs.

"I still don't get how you ended up getting wolf cubs, you're not a wolf" said Natalia.

"They are still mine, now where are the other two" said Calleigh and walked out of the break room holding Dinah.

Then she heard laughter from the break room and went inside and found Jake wrestling with the other two while he was laughing.

"Jake what are you doing" said Calleigh.

"Playing, man I love your children" he said and laughed.

"They can't be yours for real" said Ryan, he had still trouble of believing the cubs were hers.

"Well they are, DNA test it if you like" said Calleigh and held up Dinah, Ryan swabbed her and the two others and run hers and Horatio's DNA and said: Damn this can't be right, they are their parents.

"That's, they are wolves, check it again" said Valera shocked.

"You can check it a hundred times but that won't change the fact that we are their parents, we better take them to the park so they can run free for a while" said Calleigh.

"Yeah come on sweetheart" said Horatio, then they took the cubs and left.

"How is that even possible, they're not wolves" said Ryan.

"Well one of them have to have a wolf gene and with Calleigh's attitude changes it bet it's her" said Eric.

"Just run the DNA" said Ryan.

Valera ran it, looked shocked at the results and said, "It's not her it's him, he's the wolf."

"That can't be, she acts more like one are you sure" said Eric.

"The results are right here and it says it's him" said Valera.

"But then why does she act like one and he don't" said Ryan confused.

"I have no idea" said Valera, they all looked confused at each other and continued to work to not think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5 - More Trouble

Chapter 5 - More trouble.

Horatio and Calleigh were sitting down on the beach watching as the cubs played happily in the water, her head was resting onto his chest, and she was half a sleep.

"So I guess soon all will know" said Horatio.

"Yeah, and that make out babies hell, I don't want them to get hurt" she said and looked at them

"I know honey, speaking of hurting them, when do you think it's time to teach them to hunt?" said Horatio.

"Let's give them a couple more months, then I'll train them" said Calleigh.

"How are you going to do that, you're not a wolf" he said curiously.

"Well you're only wolf by night and I have no intention of letting my babies hunt out at night until they are grown up and ready, and I'm their mother so I should be able to teach them" she said.

"Calleigh, you can't outrun a deer and attack it" said Horatio.

"Oh maybe I can" she said calmly.

"It's an animal you're human" he said.

"Well that won't matter, I am their mother and I will teach them how to hunt when I feel the time is right" she said determined.

"Ok, ok you'll teach them" he said with a sigh, still wondering how she would do that.

At that moment they heard a loud howl and Calleigh looked at little Dinah getting attacked and pushing her to the ground. Calleigh walked down to the water got down on all four and said: Let her go or you know what's coming.

The little wolves continued and Dinah cried out to make them let her got, when they didn't Calleigh first bit Jake's ear hard and dragged him away , then she did the same with Lilly while they yelled out in pain since it hurt.

Dinah run over to her mother and Calleigh licked her head and back to comfort her while she looked angrily at the other two that withdraw at once. They knew better than to anger their mother.

"Come on guys, let's go home time for dinner" said Calleigh and they followed her without even saying anything. Horatio looked at his lady walking up from the water and pass him with the three cubs behind her and smiled since he found it a bit amusing.

Later that day Calleigh was on all four playing with her cubs when the doorbell rang, she looked at Horatio and he went to open.

"Stop it, it tickles" Calleigh giggled as Jake was biting in her left arm, Lilly on her other and Dinah on her neck. Then the roles changed and Calleigh caught Jake and Lilly and held them down while Dinah got on top of her mothers back and started to bite her neck hard, but not to hard while Calleigh giggled.

At that moment Horatio and Rick Stetler entered and Rick said, "You're having fun I see."

"Oh yes, wouldn't you play with your kids if you had any" she said still giggling.

"You can't be serious about raising them" said Stetler.

Calleigh got up and said, "They are my children of course I will."

"Calleigh they are wolves and you are human, don't be silly, I'm saying give them away" he said.

"I will not" she said through gritted teeth as the three cubs walked towards Stetler with gritted teeth, ears laid back, and snarled.

"Will you get them to stop" said Rick.

"They obey my every command, and will do so as long as they live, when they get older I can have them attack you if I want, there will be nothing left of you" Calleigh said, her eyes were dark.

"You can't be serious" said Stetler.

"Oh I am, back away now and don't ever suggest I give them away or I'll make you pay" said Calleigh, her voice was as dark and dangerous as her eyes and the cubs were snarling at him.

"You better keep this bitch on a shorter leash Horatio" Rick said.

"What did you just call her" said Horatio.

"A bitch, she's a female wolf" he said.

"To far Rick to far, get the hell outta here and never come back or I'll rip your head off" said Horatio and looked angrily at him, at this point Stetler didn't dare to do anything but leave.

Later that night Calleigh were watching TV and Horatio was once more a wolf. He pounced her and she screamed out in surprise and turned on the TV and said: I though you were going hunting.

He just replied by biting her neck roughly while she moaned, "Ohhhhhh, I get it ohhhhhhhhh."

Horatio pushed her down on the coach and bit her even rougher while she screamed out even more. Then he tore off her top with his teeth and started to bite on her breasts so hard that he could taste the blood in her moth and she screamed, "Ohhhhh, please stoooooop."

But he kept going at her, but a little less roughly as she continued to scream and arch.

Calleigh twisted of pleasure and was near the breaking point when he started to play with her diamond and she knew she couldn't hold back so she just let go in a massive orgasm.

Horatio looked surprised at her, it usually took a lot more to get her to come.

"Go oh, please go on" she said when she saw his confused look.

Horatio let his tongue play with her diamond again before he let it slide further in to her warm silky softness and she screamed out again, she was twisting and arching like crazy and her juices were dripping down on the coach.

Horatio somehow managed to get his tongue even further in and feed on her juices while he continued to lick her until she came and she was contracting and convulsing in a way he never seen before.

She breathed trying to calm her self down after the waves of the powerful orgasm.

Horatio looked up at her to see if she was ok, Calleigh smiled at him and said, "I'm fine I just you just, take me you wild beast."

Horatio got up and gave her a soft lick, before he got inside her and started to work his way in while she clinged on to him afraid to let go and moaned like crazy, it felt so good, until he finally let go time after time for about 30 minutes and howled out in pleasure, as did she.

Early the next morning Calleigh lay on top of Horatio and cuddled with his hairy chest, while she was resting after a long, exhausting night, he on the other hand has finally fall a sleep.

At that moment the three cubs came running, wagging their little tails happily looking at their mother. Jake bowed by placing the front of its body down to the ground, while he was holding the rear high, sometimes wagged, the other two were dancing playfully around.

Calleigh got of Horatio and said: Don't make to much noise, your dad needs to sleep.

The cubs followed her into the kitchen and looked at the fridge. Calleigh opened it with a sigh and took out a piece of steak and started to chew it, she ate fast before she gulped it up and feed it to her children.

The whimpered for more and she repeated the procedure a couple of times until they were full and said, "Let's go for a walk and see if we can find Stetler and scare him more."

They danced around while she found the chains and let them out.

After walking them in the park Calleigh brought them back to the crime lab and let them lay down in Horatio's office.

"If it isn't the Alpha female" she heard Stetler say from behind.

"What do you want" she snarled.

"Easy oh look at the little angels sleeping" he said.

"Don't you dare come near them or harm them in any way" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh these are wild beast or they will be, it would be foolish of you to keep them" said Stetler and took a step closer to the cubs.

"Stay away" she said.

"It will only take a minute I mean wouldn't you rather have regular children" he said and took out a gun and pointed at one of the cubs.

"Rick what are you doing, those are my children, you can't shoot them" she said a bit scared.

"As I said wild beasts" he said an removed the safety pin, that was it for Calleigh, she punched at him and bit him hardly in the neck as he fell over. Calleigh got on top and let her teeth sink in until she felt his blood in her mouth as she shock his head from side to side with her jaw.

"Calleigh stop please, I didn't mean it" he said terrified thinking she'll kill me.

Calleigh kept going for another minute before she said, "Never ever try to harm them again or I'll kill you for sure."

Stetler got up and left in a hurry with a hand on his neck, while Calleigh sank down on the floor and blacked out.

When Eric, Natalia, and Ryan saw Stetler coming running out of Horatio's office with his hand on his neck trying to stop the bleeding they looked shocked at each other and run over.

"What happened to you?" Eric asked.

"She isn't human, look what she did" said Stetler and removes his hand.

"Ryan, get Alexx fast" said Natalia and Ryan run downstairs to the autopsy room to find her.

"Wow what the heck did you do to make her do that?" Eric asked.

"Nothing" said Stetler.

"You had to have done something or she wouldn't have done that" Natalia agreed.

"Ok so I tried to shoot the damn wolves" said Stetler.

"You did, no wonder she attacked you like any mother did when her children is in danger, and when you add her children are wolves, she would protect them as a wolf mother would and that should teach you a lesson" said Natalia as Alexx arrived.

"Ok this is way outta hand" said Alexx as she patched Stetler together.

"But why would she act more like a wolf than Horatio, I mean she haven't got the wolf DNA" said Eric confused.

"Maybe some rubbed of while she was pregnant with the cubs or being with Horatio, I don't know, that lady is dangerous and I for sure wouldn't want to mess with her" said Natalia.

"Amen to that" said Ryan as they got back to what they were doing and Stetler left in terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always more welcome :o)


	6. Chapter 6 - Something Unexpected

Chapter 6 - Something unexpected.

2 MONTHS LATER.

Horatio, Calleigh and the cubs were in the everglades to teach the cubs how to hunt down a prey. Calleigh were on all four trying to scent a prey, her body tensed and Horatio couldn't help but feel aroused by it, but he didn't get that she could act that way since she was human.

Then she felt something and she bowed her body, her nails scraped in the ground and the children watched the now over 5 months pregnant mother set off after a deer.

Calleigh run faster and faster, the scent of the dear drove her wilder as she was catching up to it running by his side. The deer looked at the racing animal beside it, and got terrified running faster since somehow Calleigh had gotten white fur, paws, a muzzle and massive jaws with razor sharp teeth, her mouth was foaming and her eyes were wild.

Then suddenly she pounced on the deer and let her teeth sink into it's neck, the taste of the pulsating blood drove her crazy and she kept on sucking it as she gracefully manoeuvred it to the ground and howled out in pleasure, then she again was a human feeding on the deer as Horatio and the cubs came closer.

The cubs started to eat hungrily with their mother, while Horatio stood shocked and asked, "What just happened."

"Nothing" she said and continued to eat the raw flesh she ripped off the deer.

"But I thought you said you couldn't become a wolf are you one and you don't have the wolf gene or do you?" he said.

"Not exactly not like you anyways" she said as kept eating and eating until she was full.

Horatio looked confused at her, he just didn't get it, he never could change by day and to change that quick, it didn't make sense at all.

When they got back into the lab with the cubs they run into Alexx who said, "Calleigh I need to talk to you."

"Well so do I" said Horatio.

Calleigh spotted Jake and yelled, "Jake will you look after my babies I need to talk to these two."

"Sure thing Calleigh, we'll have tons of fun, come on guys" Jake yelled and the cubs run over to him while Calleigh, Horatio and Alexx went up to Horatio's office.

"I just looked at the pictures I took of the bite marks on Stetler and that wasn't done by a human, are you or are you not a wolf" said Alexx.

"Yeah before you told me I couldn't make you one, but I just saw you turn to wolf and back to human quicker than I ever could how" said Horatio, he was afraid he done this to her.

"Well, I'm, I don't know how to explain this, I told you I was pure right" she told Horatio.

"Yes do go on" he said.

"This is embarrassing, but uhm I'm pure in the sense that my mother isn't human" she said.

"Sorry what, I though your dad was married to a woman" said Horatio.

"Yeah, but I don't know how that happened, but my dad was on this trip in the forest for a long time with some friends and according to them he had you know with a real wolf, don't ask me why, I always thought man and wolf couldn't mate, but I'm the result. I'm pure wolf and pure human, I can turn into a wolf when I want to, not because I have to, and it would never be painful case it's how I was built, I don't know why that don't come up in DNA test, maybe it's because I'm more human" she said looking at Alexx and Horatio, they looked shocked at her.

"I can't believe that" said Alexx.

"Your dad can't have mated with a real life wolf, that's not possible, it has to be a werewolf" said Horatio.

"I have it on tape, his buddies actually taped him getting off with the wolf for as long as the breeding season lasted, and it's not a werewolf" she said.

"Why what" said Alexx.

"My dad is a drunk and I was a wolf when I was born, then after 7 moths or so a human baby and human the rest and I can change as I like" she said she said but she could tell that they had hard to believe it.

"Ok watch then" she said and in less then a five minutes she was a wolf, a white wolf, her fur so soft, perfect paws, claws, teeth, ears, a tail that wagged happily and she said, "See not a problem."

"You can talk as a wolf" said Horatio surprised.

"Yeah" she said and nodded.

"Wow, that is, that is amazing, but Calleigh if you're pure, then are the cubs to" said Horatio.

"More or less, I'm half human and so are you" she said.

"You think you can teach them to talk" he said.

"Don't know, doubt it, they are more wolves than man" she said with a giggle.

"You're a normal size wolf to" he said and pet her head.

"See I'm pure" she said and changed back.

"Wow I never seen anything like that" said Alexx, she was still in shock.

"Yeah really, God I love you, but if you can turn around like that when you want to, how come you don't'?" Horatio asked.

"I prefer to be human" she said feeling bad since unlike herself he didn't have a choice.

"Imagine that two wolves" said Alexx with a giggle.

"Yeah, now let's find those crazy cubs of ours before they wreck something" said Calleigh and went outside.

"You believe her story" said Alexx.

"It's hard not to" said Horatio.

"But that would make her the only one of her kind" said Alexx.

"Yeah, as she said, she's as pure as can be" said Horatio and the left the office.

Calleigh was holding Jake lovingly in her arms as she pet him in the break room while Dinah and Lilly were playing with each other.

She looked down at her little boy and said, "I love you so much."

He liked his mothers chin and wagged his tail a little.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and their children, she was smiling happily and glowing because of her pregnancy.

He still couldn't believe what she had just told him, not only was she a wolf, but a pure one and an extremely sexy one to, not that she wasn't sexy as human because she really was the most sexy and beautiful woman he had ever meet.

But just the thought of her being a wolf too, it drove him mad, he just wanted to jump on her right there and then had it not been for that they were at work and the children were present and he couldn't change to a werewolf by day either, since unlike her he could only turn by night.

"Handsome why are you standing looking at me like that?" she asked, she could smell him.

"Just watching my beautiful girl and my children" he said.

"You want to play don't you" she said.

"Oh you have no idea" he said breathlessly.

"I got a pretty good idea you wild beast, we can play later" she said.

"Calleigh I was thinking, we already got three kids and are about to have three more, but after that do you want more after that" he said.

"I don't know, I mean these guys will be pretty big, not to mention raising three children too I have to think about it" she said.

"I have to go, crime scene see you home later" he said.

"Sure you don't have to go because the thought of me is driving you crazy" she said and giggled.

"Umf" he said and left.

"Yeah your dad is wild but I still control him don't I Jake" said Calleigh to the little cub that licked her face again.

It was late night and Calleigh had gotten Natalia to baby-sit her cubs, she was now in wolf shape looking for Horatio. She howled against the full moon and listen to hear if he howled back to her.

Her senses where stronger and she was hungry, really hungry, she headed for the glades to get her self a late night snack. She was sneaking close to the ground to not be caught when she hears something and saw a deer ahead. She sneaked closer and got ready to attack in. Her claws were feeling the ground and she started to run towards the deer, faster and faster until she pounced and let her teeth sink into it's neck.

The blood flood from the still pulsating vain as she dragged it to the ground while she shook it's neck to break it.

She heard a crack and the deer lay dead on the ground. She howled against the moon before she started to eat hungrily, the raw flesh tasted so good.

Then she got aware of something sneaking up on her and turned to see nothing, she continued to eat when something pounced on her from behind. She got caught by surprise and howled out in surprise and turned so fast that the attacker let go.

She turned gritted teeth, lips pulled back, incisors are displayed and her ears were erect and her fur was bristling only to find Horatio.

He snarled back at her, he was much bigger then her, but she was quicker. They walked around in circles and challenged each other before she let him come nearer.

Horatio rolled on his back and exposes his vulnerable throat and underside. The paws are drawn into the body while he whimpered to show submission. Calleigh raised her head to show who was boss before she pounced on him and playfully started to bit his neck and lick his muzzle hungrily while he growled and let her go on.

Calleigh bit his chest hardly until he threw her of and got on top of her and started biting hardly back, she started to whimper so he slowed down to lick her wounds before he continued not so roughly since he wouldn't harm her. She moaned and let him go on.

When Horatio got inside her she let out a wild howl of pleasure, he locked her in the eyes and licked her muzzle gently as her worked his way into her.

When he was done he got off her and he saw something weird, she was crying, he wondered how that was even possible since animals couldn't cry, but yet she were while she was whimpering, he walked closer but she got up snarled at him through gritted teeth before she run of fast while he stood confused back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7 - Worries

Chapter 7 – Worries.

When Horatio finally come home he got into the bed, but Calleigh just said, "Couch now."

Horatio turned and walked to the living room not getting what he had done to upset her. He lay down on the coach trying to think it over, she seemed to be into the sex and everything so why had she suddenly changed and started to cry. It made no sense at all. He huffed, closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

Calleigh got up early the next morning and started to make breakfast when her three cubs came running and whimpered and she said, "You're hungry aren't ya, just a minute mummy is tired."

"Honey you ok?" Horatio asked concerned.

"I'm fine" she said a bit too harsh, now he knew something was very wrong.

"Tell me what it is" he said.

"You wouldn't understand" she said and looked down.

"What wouldn't I understand, I didn't harm you last night did I" he said.

"No not at all it's just" she said and looked at the cubs and added, "I need a moment."

The cubs quickly withdraw and Calleigh said, "I mean they are wolves, we're human, it's and if we get werewolves to, I mean they have to hide, and it's going to be."

"Calleigh would you relax, those cubs you no matter if you're human or wolf, you are still their mother and you act that way, I've never seen anyone handle three cubs like that, you are doing fine, and if we get werewolves which I doubt since we already got cubs we'll handle that too. I managed just fine and they will to. It will be ok" he said and gave her a soft kiss to calm her.

"Yeah but if they are and what about when the cubs get older and" she said as tears were starting to fall.

"This is all about what Stetler said and how you blacked out yesterday isn't it" said Horatio.

"Yeah he might be right and I dunno why I blacked out" she said.

"He's not, it's Stetler he's never right and you know it, you blacked out cause you were exhausted from going at it all night and attacking him, and no worries you are fine and they are to" he said and looked at the cubs that were watching cartoon on the TV.

"Are you sure" she said.

"I am my love I am" he said and kissed her.

"What would I do without you" she said.

"The question is what would I do without an amazing woman as you, but I'm hungry so you better start cooking" he said and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah yeah you lazy man" she said and started to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8 - More surprises

Chapter 7 – Worries.

When Horatio finally come home he got into the bed, but Calleigh just said, "Couch now."

Horatio turned and walked to the living room not getting what he had done to upset her. He lay down on the coach trying to think it over, she seemed to be into the sex and everything so why had she suddenly changed and started to cry. It made no sense at all. He huffed, closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

Calleigh got up early the next morning and started to make breakfast when her three cubs came running and whimpered and she said, "You're hungry aren't ya, just a minute mummy is tired."

"Honey you ok?" Horatio asked concerned.

"I'm fine" she said a bit too harsh, now he knew something was very wrong.

"Tell me what it is" he said.

"You wouldn't understand" she said and looked down.

"What wouldn't I understand, I didn't harm you last night did I" he said.

"No not at all it's just" she said and looked at the cubs and added, "I need a moment."

The cubs quickly withdraw and Calleigh said, "I mean they are wolves, we're human, it's and if we get werewolves to, I mean they have to hide, and it's going to be."

"Calleigh would you relax, those cubs you no matter if you're human or wolf, you are still their mother and you act that way, I've never seen anyone handle three cubs like that, you are doing fine, and if we get werewolves which I doubt since we already got cubs we'll handle that too. I managed just fine and they will to. It will be ok" he said and gave her a soft kiss to calm her.

"Yeah but if they are and what about when the cubs get older and" she said as tears were starting to fall.

"This is all about what Stetler said and how you blacked out yesterday isn't it" said Horatio.

"Yeah he might be right and I dunno why I blacked out" she said.

"He's not, it's Stetler he's never right and you know it, you blacked out cause you were exhausted from going at it all night and attacking him, and no worries you are fine and they are to" he said and looked at the cubs that were watching cartoon on the TV.

"Are you sure" she said.

"I am my love I am" he said and kissed her.

"What would I do without you" she said.

"The question is what would I do without an amazing woman as you, but I'm hungry so you better start cooking" he said and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah yeah you lazy man" she said and started to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9 - Exploring

Chapter 9 - Exploring

It was early morning and Horatio was sleeping peacefully next to Calleigh in her hospital bed.

"Mummy I need to go" Jake whimpered for no use since his parents were gone.

"Mummy I'm hungry" said Dinah.

"Leave'em be, let'em sleep let's just take dad's wallet and get some food" said Jake.

"Sure that's a good plan, they might get mad" said Dinah.

"I don't care I need to go" he said, he was almost peeing on the floor.

"Ok ok" said Dinah, and they took the wallet and run out of the hospital

After they had been to the park Jake said, "So where's breakfast."

"I want hot dogs" said Dinah, since Calleigh never let them eat unhealthy food.

"I want burgers" said Lilly.

"I want chocolate" said Jake.

"Jake you know you can't have that, you can go blind if you eat that" said Dinah.

"Fine, but I wan't ice cream" he said as they walked up to a hotdog stand and Jake said, Hello kind sir, may I have three hotdogs with everything.

The man looked down at the three young wolves, he looked really scared and Jake said, "We won't harm you, we're just hungry."

"Jake you moron what a stupid thing to say, we'll just have hotdogs, money's in the wallet" said Dinah and bit Jake in the neck to reprimand him.

The hotdog sales man shook his head and gave them what they wanted and said, "On the house."

"Jeez thanks, I gotto come here more often cause these are really good" said Dinah and ate it quickly.

"You want more" said the salesmen, he found the three talking wolves a bit amusing.

"Yeah" said Dinah and got one more.

"Where's the nearest place to get burgers?" Lilly asked.

"Right down the street" said the man and pointed.

"Thanks dude" said Jake.

"Make sure to come back" said the man before they left.

"He was real nice, I don't get why mum says don't talk to people" said Dinah.

"Oh burger place" said Lilly and run inside and practically jumped up on the counter and said, "I want burgers."

"Lilly get down that's not polite" said Jake and looked at the spooked people.

"I'm sorry but I really want burgers, please may I have some" she said and looked at the salesman with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah of course" said the man and gave her some.

"You got ice cream to?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure" said the shocked man and gave him a big box of ice cream.

"Oh yeah this taste real good" said Jake and dug in while the people all around watched them eat.

"Oh I wanna see a movie and get popcorn" said Lilly excited.

"Race you there" said Jake and they run of.

"Was that three talking wolves or am I crazy" said the salesman.

"It was" said his co-worker also in shock.

Calleigh slowly woke up, gave Horatio a kiss and said, "Morning handsome."

"Uhm" he said, his eyes were still closed.

"I missed you last night, it really hurt" she said and licked his check gently.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little occupied with something, how did you get here" he said.

"Kids believe it or not drove and that was some crazy driving" she said and licked his neck.

"You know what is funny" he said and licked her checks and chin.

"What" she said.

"You act much more like a wolf than I will, even in human form" he said and licked her again.

"I'm purer, oh can you believe we have four more children, what do you think we should call them" she said before kissing him gently.

"Hmmm something cool like Rex, Thor or Thunder" he said.

"I'm not calling my children that, how bout Oliver, Shadow and Max for the boys" she suggested.

"Ok I'm onboard with shadow and Oliver, but not Max, how bout Lucius" he said.

"Oh but I kind of like Thunder too" she said after thinking about it a little.

"How bout Oliver, Lucius and Thunder Shadow, but what about the girl" he said.

"Angela Hope" she said without a doubt.

"I love it, not as much as I love you, but still" he said and licked her face again.

"Oh I love when you do that, speaking of children, where are the three others" she said.

"Uhm no idea" he said and got out of bed and checked around and got back before he said, "Gone and so is my wallet."

"That can't be good" she said knowing her children.

"No not at all, and I need my wallet" he said annoyed.

"You care more about the wallet than your kids" she said shocked.

"When it got my drivers licence and I need it to drive you home and my kids" he said.

"Oh sorry I forgot bout that, but I'm sure I can find them" she said as the nurse came in and said, "You're not going anywhere, you're still to weak, and the children needs feeding."

"But I have to" Calleigh protested.

"Rest for some more hours then I'll let you leave, besides now you got to feed the children" said the nurse.

Calleigh sighed and started to feed two while the nurse watched but as soon as she left she changed into wolf so she could feed all four at the same time while Horatio amused him self by watching Calleigh feed four human babies as a wolf and the children didn't seem to mind they just ate hungrily.

The three wolves were having the time of their lives eating popcorn and watching cartoons with the other children there didn't seem to mind the wolves at all.

"Man never knew there was so much fun other than the park and at home" said Jake.

"Yeah we should do this more often" said Lilly as the movie ended and they started to walk out.

"Hey look at that wolves" said a boy and pointed at the three wolves.

"Yeah and they are weird" said another.

"Why are we weird?" Dinah asked confused since she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You don't look like normal wolves and how come you can talk?" said a third boy.

"What you mean we don't look like normal wolves and mum and dad taught us to talk, you talk too why can't we" said Lilly.

"Cause you're an animal, not human, and you're all suppose to be grey, you are funny you can't be real wolves" said the first boy.

"Yeah you're not pure wolves, you're fake" said a the second boy.

"No we're not, we're pure" said Jake.

"Then you wouldn't be able to talk" said the second boy.

"Fake wolves, fake wolves" all the children started to taunt them. First the three young wolves backed off a bit, then they attacked and fought their way though to get out and run off.

"You think they were right, I mean that we not pure" said Jake as they walked along the road.

"I dunno, I mean we are all wolves, we can't change, yet we speak and think like humans" said Lilly confused.

"Yeah not to mention dad is only wolf by night and mum can be one when she wants, neither is all wolves like we are" said Dinah.

"So what are we half breed" said Jake.

"I dunno, we're not fully human nor wolf" said Lilly she was really confused.

"And I'm sure normal wolves don't live like we do" said Dinah.

"I'm hungry again" said Jake.

"I want mummy" Lilly more howled than cried, but neither remembered where they came from.

"Look another burger place, maybe we can get some food" said Jake and they went inside only to get some food, but all the people inside got scared and run off.

The two little girl pups started to whimper since they didn't know why people were so afraid of them while Jake started to eat burgers.

It was 6PM and Calleigh were starting to get really terrified since her cubs were still gone.

She was walking around the living room with Lucius and Thunder Shadow in her arms.

Then her doorbell rang, she run over and opened and found Stetler.

"Evening" he said.

"What do you want" she said annoyed.

"Is that the way you greet a guest" he said.

"Get to the point" she sad.

"Oh yeah your darling children were spotted here and there, but they have run away after" said Stetler.

"And your point is to worry me even more" she said tiredly.

"My point is if I find them they are dead" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"They are wolves and they attacked some children at the movies and they need to be put down" said Stetler.

"You are not touching them" she said.

"Well see about that, if I find them they are mine" he said and left.

Calleigh had never before been so scared in her life, she didn't want her children to die so she called Horatio and said, "Get back here now please, I need to find them."

"Calleigh what is wrong" said Horatio when he heard how scared she was.

"Stetler, he was here saying he would kill them if he finds them, I can't let that happen" she said.

"Of course, I'll be right there" said Horatio and started the hummer and drove back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Calleigh stood in the street now and looked at the chaos all around. She sighed and raised her head an howled and waited for her babies to reply knowing they were probably hiding terrified some place.

Calleigh howled once more, no reply. She walked down the street while people looked at her and gasped. Never had they seen a wolf so white, her fur was white as snow, her nose light pink, her eyes green and if they hadn't know any better they would say that noble animal was a symbol of innocence, purity and peace sent there by the Lord him self not a deadly beast.

Calleigh howled out again and the people could hear the sorrow and pain in her loud howls.

Then something weird happened a little boy approached her.

Calleigh looked at him and he said, "You're the other doggie's mother right?

Calleigh nodded gracefully and the boys said, "They are in trouble."

Calleigh looked terrified at him and the boy said, "I'll show you."

Calleigh followed the little boy and saw the police all lined up in front of a pizza place, with guns pointed at the door.

Then she saw Stetler, he had a grin on his face saying ok lets go in and kill those little beasts.

"Come on I know a back way in, we won't let that happen now will we" said the boy and she followed him in the back. There she found her cubs, they were shaking.

She walked up to them and Jake said, "Mummy I'm scared, they wanna harm us and we didn't do anything wrong."

"Mummy I wanna go home" Lilly whimpered.

"I know honey I know" said Calleigh and licked them gently when she heard Stetler say, "Oh look at this how precious."

Calleigh got in front of her children and snarled and her fur bristled in anger. Her children withdraw behind her and Stetler said, "Easy Calleigh."

Her lips pulled back so he could see her fangs and her hairs erected as she was walking back and forth watching him closely, her eyes shine with anger and one of the officers said, "Rick let's go, she's dangerous."

"Her cubs hurt some children they deserve to die" said Stetler coldly and pointed his gun at one of her cubs.

Calleigh crouched ready to attack snarling warning at Stetler.

"Calleigh, you know this is the only way they are dangerous" he said and fired his gun just as she jumped up and bit his throat an shook his neck until it cracked while his blood spilled all over, she walked closer to the police officer and snarled warning and they left in fear.

"Come on lets go home" said Calleigh and they left.

When they returned home Horatio looked at Calleigh, her white fur was covered with blood and she looked furious, so he asked, "What the heck happened?"

She just snarled and walked pass him and into her bedroom and cried.

"What happened?" he asked the cubs.

"Mum went ballistics and killed a man since he tried to shoot us" said Jake.

"Yeah I never seen her like that" said Lilly.

"It was horrible" said Dinah.

"Oh dear God" said Horatio and went into Calleigh and sat down by her side and stroke her fur.

"Honey, you ok" he said.

She didn't say anything just cried so hard that she was shaking and slowly took human form by doing so. Horatio held her closely and sheltered her from the world outside, he just stoke her gently to calm her and licked her face and neck a little.

"Please don't leave me here tonight" she begged silently.

"I won't" he said and kissed her softly.

"It was horrible, I don't know what came over me, I went to far" she cried.

"You protected your children, nothing wrong with that" said Horatio calmly and stroke her while he removed her top and kissed her belly gently.

"Horatio I'm a killer, I, I, I" she fell apart in his arms and cried sadly, she felt horrible.

Horatio just licked her neck gently, but didn't say anything.

As he held her closely he suddenly changed into a wolf again, he got hairy all over, his muzzle came back, and so did his fangs, his ears got hairy and pointed and his claws appeared from nowhere and soon Calleigh was held closely by a big hairy wolf again.

She felt his heard racing like crazy and knew he was in need of a good nights hunt, but yet he didn't move at all, he just lay there completely still and held her until her soft sobs died away and she were a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

THREE YEARS LATER.

"Jake would you for Christ sake stop humping everything around you" said Calleigh angrily.

"But mum I can't help it, I'm so horny all the time" said Jake, he was humping the couch.

"Then hump something outside, not my coach" she said still annoyed.

"It's not like there is a lot of female wolves around" he said, and kept on humping the couch to get rid of the tension.

"I know honey I know" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Mum may I ask you something?" he said.

"Of course honey" she said and smiled at him. He had turned into a big handsome black wolf.

"Is it possible for me to like mate with a human, I mean you and dad, and both of you are and..." he said and looked down.

"Your dad and I we're not like other wolves and therefore it would be no harm to mate with each other, but you're all wolves by looks day and night I don't think it would be wise" she said.

"But mum, how will I ever find a mate, even if I look like a wolf, and howl and such, I think and speak like a human" he said and started to hump the couch again.

"I dunno honey I really don't" she said and looked down.

"Oh this feels so good" he said and let himself go.

"Another couch ruined I see" said Horatio who just entered the room.

"Yes" she said with a sigh as Angela Hope, Lucius, Thunder Shadow and Oliver came walking in and started to pull on Jake's tail and fur.

"Hey cut it out" said Jake.

"Come on Jake we wanna play" said Angela Hope happily.

"I don't wanna play" he said and tried to get away.

"Mum, I'm hungry" said Oliver.

"You are huh, what would you like?" said Calleigh.

"I dunno, we have any bloody staked" said Oliver and sharpened his fangs, he somehow ended up with fangs like a wolf, but nothing else and nor he or the other children could change into wolves.

"Mummy would you read for me" said Angela Hope and looked hopefully at her mother.

"Yeah read" said Lucius.

"Oh can I listen too?" said Jake.

"Of course, what would you like to hear" she said and sat down in a chair.

"I wanna her something scary" said Angela Hope.

"Ok then a ghost story it is" said Calleigh and handed her a book and she started to read.

A couple of hours later Dinah and Lilly came home talking in each others mouths.

"Oh I can't believe I got a date on Friday" said Dinah.

"So unfair, only cause guys like redheads" said Lilly with a huff.

"Oh but I be someone like you to you just don't know it" said Dinah.

"No no one does, oh I hate this, it's just because I'm blonde" said Lilly, since her white fur had somehow turned light yellow.

"It's strange your colour didn't stay white like mums" said Dinah.

"Mum is pure, to pure, she's like a bloody angel and does no wrongs" said Lilly frustrated.

"Nah, she killed Rick remember" said Dinah.

"But before and after" said Lilly.

"But I bet tons of guys would like you to" said Dinah.

"Yeah right" said Lilly but got interrupted when they saw their dad sneak up on their mum saying, "So your in heat again."

"Ugh" said Calleigh.

"I can smell it you know" said Horatio.

"And I can feel you, you're hard as a rock" she said.

"Wanna play" he said and licked her neck.

"Ewwwwwwww dad, please" said Lilly.

"You're just mad cause I have a date and you don't" said Dinah.

"You got a date with whom, I didn't know there was other wolves around" said Calleigh surprised.

Dinah looked down and Lilly said, "He isn't a wolf, but he's real hot."

"YOU ARE NOT DATING A HUMAN" Calleigh yelled.

"Mum no fair you dated dad, well rather slept with, but that is beyond the point, I'm old enough to date if I like" said Dinah.

"But Dinah you're a wolf, you can't mate with a human" said Calleigh.

"I can't mate with a wolf either, you two made sure of that, I'm a half-breed, mind of a human trapped inside a body of a wolf" she said sadly.

Calleigh looked at her knowing her daughter was right and said, "Fine go."

Dinah and Emily walked down to their rooms and Calleigh said, "Handsome what have we crated?"

"Apparently talking wolves" he joked.

"Not funny" she said and headed towards the bedroom.

"Does this mean no sex" he said disappointed.

"I'm not having sex with you ever again, it's not fair for our children to be like that, I wish, I wish I was a human not a beast" she said.

"But Calleigh you are not a beast remember what you said after the first time we did it you're pure, every time you turn into a wolf you are white as snow, just like and angel you are the symbol of innocence, purity and peace, there is no creature like you no place in the world. You are pure wolf and pure human and you can chose when to be either unlike me I don't have a choice, I'm the beast. I have to turn into a hideous monster every night and hunt or else I would go crazy, you on the other hand survive as human, your are the" he said when she interrupted, "Cut the crap I'm as much a monster as you, I may be pure, but I also have the wolf gene stronger than you and I hunt to, only not humans and our babies, or beautiful children are trapped because of me and I can't change that."

Somehow when she feel apart she turned into the white wolf that she was and feel down on all four, he wondered how something so beautiful and so pure, so innocent, and angel like her whether she was human or not could feel like she was a beast.

She was truly the opposite even when she killed there was beauty in it, it looked graceful, not wild when he did it, and he loved her so much and he knew that all her children man and wolf did the same, and it was like nothing could ever harm her, he never gotten that, like she was protected by the Lord him self for a reason he would never understand.

Al he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and make love to her, hold her closely kiss her, lick her and be one with her, but he knew he couldn't do that now, she wouldn't let him do so, she howled out in pain, agony and sorrow before she went into her room to cry her heart out and there was nothing he could do to help and it pained him so that he could hardly stand it.

He looked at his five children, one wolf and four humans and wondered how they were going to survive the cruelly of the world, the wolf already new, but the children were to young to understand what pain the surroundings could cause them, for now he just let them do what regular children their age would do play peacefully with each other.

Horatio looked at the watch 9PM, normally he would be out hunting this time because of his need for food, but since he knew Calleigh still was upset he couldn't bring him self to leave her even if he wouldn't let him near her and also because he knew that in her current state he would need to keep and extra eye on Jake so he didn't do anything stupid.

He twisted on the living room floor since he couldn't sleep, when he heard someone go upstairs and try to get to the door, he got up quick, found Jake and said, "And where do you think you are going?"

"Out need to pee" said Jake.

"You should have done so earlier you know your mum and I don't like you out during the night" said Horatio.

"Dad if I have to go I have to go, it's not like I can go to the toilet like you and mum" said Jake.

"You know if your mum is a sleep?" Horatio asked thinking he might follow Jake since he got the feeling he was up to no good.

"She feel a sleep about an hour ago or at least I think she did since the crying stopped" he said.

"Then I go with you since I need to go to" he said.

"That brings me to a question why aren't you already outside, don't you like need to hunt at these hours being a werewolf and all" said Jake.

"Uhm I'm worried about your mum so I couldn't bring my self to leave her even though I'm feeling the need for flesh" said Horatio honest.

"You're really concerned for her aren't ya you big softy" Jake bugged him.

"Oh shut up" Horatio snarled and they left.

11 PM Calleigh was waking up by Angela Hope's soft sobs, jumped down from the bed and walked into her bedroom to check on her. Calleigh jumped up in her bed, liked her face and said, "My little angel, what is wrong."

Angela Hope put her arms around her mums neck and said, "Bad dream."

"What about?" Calleigh asked.

"You're so soft, much softer than the others" said Angela Hope and pet her mother gently while she clinged on to her.

"What was the dream about my angel" Calleigh said calmly.

"Mum may I ask something first" she said.

"Yes of course" said Calleigh.

"How come you and dad raised party like wolves and party like humans, I mean I know dad don't have a choice but you could" she stopped and looked into her green eyes.

"I just felt like it would be right to do so" said Calleigh.

"I dreamt you were shoot, it was really scary, mummy promise me no one would will take you away not as a wolf not as a human not ever" said Angela Hope.

"I promise no one ever will, I would never leave you guys behind before it is time to go" said Calleigh honest knowing it was a big to keep yet she had no intentions to break it.

She was about to turn into a human again when Angela Hope said, "Please stay a wolf, I need you to, so soft, you're so soft, now I wanna show you something and promise you won't get mad."

"I won't I promise" Calleigh said and gave her a lick on the check.

"Ok, I'm like you not like dad, I choose I can be both whenever I want" she said got on all four and in less than and a minute she had gotten a muzzle, a pair of hairy airs, fangs, paws, claws and shiny white fur like her mother.

"How long" said Calleigh both surprised and shocked seeing the perfect replica of her self only younger.

"Uhm, like always" said Angela Hope and licked her mothers face.

"How come you didn't show me before" said Calleigh.

"Didn't feel like it, was afraid you get worried and upset like earlier, but mum just so ya know I love being both and I'm not afraid of what will happen" said Angela Hope.

"I love you so much my little angel" said Calleigh and licked her softly while Angela Hope curled up in a ball closely to her mother and closed her eyes, so did Calleigh and they both fell a sleep.

"Dad would you quit following me and just go home" said Jake annoyed.

"No, I don't want you to make trouble" said Horatio.

"It's not like I kill people" said Jake.

"No, but you could easily jump on someone because of you urges" said Horatio.

"You ever done so" said Jake.

"I have self control, besides I'm not all wolf" said Horatio with a sigh thinking "I would have done anything to have sex with Calleigh right now".

"How?" asked Jake cause he could clearly see that his dad was horny as hell, it was after all mating season.

"I just think of something else instead and calm my self down" said Horatio honest.

"Bet you wanna jump on mum so badly right now" said Jake.

Horatio didn't replay to this, they just kept on walking quietly until they returned home.

When Horatio got home he went to check on Calleigh, but since he couldn't find her in her bedroom he got worried so her went to check in the children's room. At last he found her in Angela Hope's room and gasped when he saw the two white wolves.

Horatio walked up to them, bit Calleigh's neck to wake her up and the two of them left.

When they were back in the bedroom Calleigh changed back to human form and Horatio snarled at her and she said, "Easy handsome, I didn't bite her to get her to turn and even if I did bit I couldn't since I'm pure and therefore have no venom."

He snarled again and she this time he also grid his teeth and she said, "She's like me, she just showed me her self and she can change as she like, you saw how white she was right, have you ever seen a wolf that white except me."

He calmed down a little, but still snarled and she said, "Yeah I know there is other white wolves out there, but look at me an your daughter, we're alike."

He huffed offended and turned her back on her, and she said, "There there handsome."

He still didn't turn, so she walked over to him and bit him in the neck and lay down on her back, hands and feet up and whimpered at him.

Horatio shook his head in frustration and huffed and she said, "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply just jumped up in the bed and closed his eyes pretending to be a sleep since he couldn't really talk as a wolf it was no use at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12 - Hurt pride and leader of the pack

Chapter 12 Hurt pride and the leader of the pack.

The next morning he woke up early and found Calleigh looking at him and he said, "What."

"Why did you act like that last night" she said a bit offended.

"Cause no matter if we're wolves or at work you're the leader, I'll never be the boss, even if I'm bigger and stronger and male everyone obeys you and even if you try submission it won't work cause we bout know you are the leader of the pack" he said silently.

"They said he came from the wrong town that's when I feel for the leader of the pack" she sang in the softest tone.

"Oh stop it" he said.

"They told me he was bad, I told them he was sad, that when I feel for the leader of the pack" she continued singing as he got of the bed and started to walk upstairs.

Calleigh followed him upstairs and turned wolf and sang, "One day my dad said to fins someone knew, but I couldn't I was to in love with you, that's the day I knew I would always stay with you the leader of the pack."

"Wow look at that, she's good" said Jack.

"Yeah really, wow she must love him a lot" said Lilly.

"Duh, he's the alpha male, and her man" said Lucius.

"Hey let's help her" said Dinah.

"Yeah" said Thunder Shadow.

"I feel so helpless what can I do" Calleigh sang.

"Remember all the things you've been through" sang the children.

"They others can judge and stare, but I'm so in love so I don't care, I'll always love you, the leader of the pack" Calleigh finish.

"Ok Ok, but just remember, my folks we're always putting you down, they said you came from the wrong part of town, they told me you were bad, but that only made me mad, that's why I fell for the leader of the pack. One day my friends said find someone new, but it was to late I was to in love with you, they looked at me and asked me why, I said because I never make you cry, I would never hurt you leader of the pack. I would feel so helped being without you, remember I always love you to, let the others judge and stare, cause frankly I don't care, I always stand beside you leader of the pack" he said and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

"I'm sorry handsome" she said.

"Don't be my love, I'll follow you everywhere, you're much better leader than I'll ever will be" he said.

"Nah we're both leaders of the pack, but we're late, we have to go" she said and gave him a kiss before they left.

"Wow they sure can sing" said Jake.

"Yeah" said Lilly.

"I wanna play" said Thunder Shadow.

The others laughed and they started to play.

A few hours later all the Caine children came running into the lab howling, Calleigh and Horatio came running down from his office and Calleigh asked, "What's the matter."

"Mum you gotto see this" said Lucius.

"What" she said confused.

"Ok Angel, Jake show'em" said Dinah.

Angela turned into a wolf and they started to sing along with Dinah and Lilly.

"Is she really going out with him?" Lilly asked Dinah.

"Well there she is, lets ask her" said Lilly and they looked at Angela Hope and Dinah asked, "Calleigh, is that Horatio's ring you're wearing?"

"Mhm" said Angela Hope careless.

"Gee it must be great riding with him, is he picking you up after school today?" said Lilly.

"Uh-huh" said Angela Hope.

"By the way where did you meet him?" asked Lilly.

"I met him at the guns and ammo store. He turned around and smiled at me you get the picture?" said Angela Hope dreamy.

"Yes wee see" said Dinah and Lilly and rolled their eyes.

"That's when I fell for The leader of the pack" Angela Hope sang.

"My folks were always putting him down...down, down, they say he came from the wrong side of town" Angela Hope sang and looked dreamily at Jake that grid his teeth. "Whatcha mean when they say he came from the wrong side of town" Dina and Lilly sang."They told me he was bad, but I knew he was sad, that's why I fell for The leader of the pack" Angela hope sang while Jake bristled his fur and bit her neck a bit roughly.

"One day my dad said find someone new, I had to tell my Horatio we're through" said Angela Hope and looked sadly down to the ground."Whatcha mean when you say you had to go find somebody new?" Dinah and Lilly sang and looked confused at Angela Hope."He stood there and asked me why, but all I could do was cry, I'm sorry I hurt you the leader of the pack" Angela Hope sang sadly and looked at Jake with tears in her eyes, he looked sad and confused back at her.

"He sorta smiled, and kissed me goodbye, the tears were beginning to show, as he ran away on that rainy night, I begged him to go slow. Whether he heard, I'll never know ( no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ) look out look out look out!" she cried out when they heard a couple of shoots and Jake feel to the ground and she stood crying over his dead body.

"I felt so helpless what could I do. Remembering all the things we've been thru. In Crime lab they all stop and stare, I can't hide my tears but I don't care, I'll never forget him the leader of the pack" Angela Hope sang sadly while she cried.

Jake got up and Jake licked her check and she giggled at him and they looked at their parents and the rest of the lab, the wolves howled, the children and the people at the lab started to sing, "The leaders of the pack,"

Calleigh smiled at them, while tears of joy were falling from her eyes while Horatio hold her closely and smiled and said, "Thanks a lot guys, that was great."

"Yeah and you sing beautifully Angela Hope" said Calleigh and pet her daughter lovingly.

"But really we have to work" said Calleigh and looked at Horatio.

"Yeah" he said.

"Can we hang out here" said Jake.

"Yeah of course" said Calleigh and as she and Horatio started to walk back up to his office his hand around her waist, her wolf ear appeared on the top oh her head and the wolf tale wagged happily out of the back of her pants.

"How did she do that" said Natalia when they were gone.

"Real easy she can change whatever part she want when she want if she feels like it" said Angela Hope and changed back to a little girl.

"You guys are amazing" said Ryan and smiled.

"Yeah we are, lets play video games in the break room" said Jake and they run down the hall.

"Hard to say who's wolves and who's children" said Eric.

"They are all children" said Natalia with a giggle.

"You know what I mean" said Eric.

"Yeah come on back to work sweetie" said Natalia and gave him a peck on the check before they went back into the lab.

"Horatio" said Calleigh looking up from her pale of papers.

"Hmmm" he said not looking up from his.

"You think it's a good idea to let Dinah date a human" said Calleigh.

"Well I don't think we have a choice since she probably do it either way" said Horatio.

"But still, they can't mate can they cause of genetics" she said worried.

"No, only reason that we could is that we're both part wolf, well I guess werewolves can mate with humans but not pure wolves" said Horatio thoughtfully.

"Not even if she's part human since she is" said Calleigh.

"I don't think so, I'm not sure" he said.

"What the hell is that noise from downstairs, that howl don't sound like one of ours, I though there was no other wolves around" said Calleigh surprised.

"But that howl is one of ours, what the hell is going on down there" said Horatio since they both heard howling from downstairs, some from their cubs and some where from another wolf that clearly was older by the sound of it's voice.

"Dunno, but I have to find out, don't think they are in danger, but still" said Calleigh and turned into a wolf and started to walk downstairs with Horatio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13 - A new wolf and dating complications

Chapter 13 - A new wolf and dating complications.

A moment later she was looking at a big black wolf playing with her children, they giggled and howled happily. Calleigh walked closer, the other wolf sensed her and turned.

Calleigh gasped, the black wolf was really handsome and his eyes were so beautiful, she could tell he was about her age, and there was something familiar with him, but what.

The black wolf walked closer to her and for some reason bit her neck playfully, Calleigh left out a light growl of pleasure.

The male wolf lay down on the floor paws up and whimpered to show she was boss, she nodded gracefully and he got up again and he licked her muzzled a little until she said, "Enough, as you know I have a mate."

"Mhm" he said and bit her neck again.

"Why did you ever have to be so handsome, you're so hard to" she said with a sigh.

"I dunno beautiful, so you're in heath huh" the male wolf said.

"Oh yeah" she said breathlessly.

"Can I be at service" he offered.

"If only, but no thanks" she said.

"He's not fulfilling your needs" he said and looked at Horatio who watched his mate flirt with another man from the doorway, he didn't look to happy.

"Oh he is" she said.

"Didn't sound that way" he said.

"Just leave it ok" she said with a sigh.

"Hahaha you're so randy and you so need to get laid" he said and laughed.

Calleigh bit him hard in the ear to put him back in his place and he whimpered a bit before he bitted back and threw her in the ground, she just giggled and said, "Get of off me, it's not funny."

"I find it very funny" he said and licked her muzzle again.

"Ok enough is enough" she said with a warning snarl and he got of her.

"Easy girl, easy, I didn't mean no harm" he said and backed of a bit.

"Umf" she said, she was a bit annoyed, but mostly cause she need to get laid so badly and knew it was not the time or the place.

"Want me to take your cubs out for a work so you can get some work done" he said.

"That would be very much appreciated" she said with a sigh.

"No problem Cal, come on kids" he said and they left.

"You knew that wolf" said Horatio when she turned back to her self.

"Yes it's Jake" she said.

"Jake is wolf, I mean an actual one, not a werewolf" said Horatio shocked by the news.

"Nah werewolf like you" she said.

"Why do you let him do that to you" said Horatio.

"Easy we were jus playing, he didn't mean anything by it, handsome" she said and gave him a kiss.

"I dunno, it's Jake" he said.

"He got a girl, but I dunno who" said Calleigh.

"As long as it's not you I'm happy" he said.

"No Lord No, I'm yours" she said and kissed him again.

"Let's get back to work" he said with a sigh and got back up to his office.

FRIDAY

"Ohhh, ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes, yeeeeeees, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" Calleigh yelled out as she was shaking on the bed.

"Man Calleigh you couldn't wait for me to get inside you" said Horatio and looked up at her as she was breathing heavily trying to get her self together.

"What is with you, it's like you are more randy that ever before" he said and licked her belly.

"I dunno, never felt anything like it, but I need you so badly" she said.

"I know" he said just as she turned into a wolf and started to bite her neck roughly while she moaned like crazy and was shivering of joy beneath him.

Horatio looked at her never, never before had she been like this, she wanted him all the time, everywhere and she was almost impossible to calm down when they were at work.

He growled as he got inside her and Calleigh and Calleigh screamed, "OH GOD TAKE ME YOU WILD BEAST."

Horatio huffed, licked her face and started to work as she kept on screaming for more, oh how she needed him, for him to fill her up again. Calleigh knew he was just about to, he let out a wild roar and let him self go with her as they clinged on to each other like crazy , she bit onto his neck as he pulled her closer and growled louder and louder while she contracted and beneath him until they both were drained.

"Oh God that was amazing, thank you" she said.

He licked her as a repay and realized him self to let go of her as there was a knock on the door and Dinah said, "Mum, dad you done I need to talk to you."

"Yeah for now, please do enter" said Calleigh and Dinah did.

"What a mess you two make, anyways just letting you know I'm leaving for my date and I won't be home to late" said

"Have fun" said Calleigh with a satisfied look on her face.

Dinah shook her head and left.

"You sure that's a good idea, by the way are you using protection these days" said Horatio.

"I have no idea and no" said Calleigh honest.

"Calleigh we have like 7 kids already" said Horatio.

"Yeah, but I want more babies" she said, since she really did, she missed when they were smaller.

"I know you do, but that is the wolf in you talking, just think about it, we have 3 taking wolves, we have one like you and three regular children, and not to mention work in between, do we really have time or space for that matter to have any more" said Horatio.

It was then Calleigh got aware of he was suddenly talking like a werewolf he had never done so before and she asked, "When did you start to talk when you were a werewolf?"

"Right now, I dunno why" he said

"Since you are talking, I'm just glad you do, and it's I dunno the need I think it's bout human and wolf, I mean I love raising them and taking care of them" said Calleigh since she did.

"But sweetheart regular wolf leave the nest to search for other tribes, ours probably never will, since they are different, they are not man nor wolf and I dunno if it is a good idea to get more" he said with a sigh.

"But I need" she stopped knowing he might be right, she suddenly felt so sad.

"Oh honey" said Horatio and hold her closely while she cried, knowing she might already could be pregnant.

In the meanwhile Dinah was on her date with Seth Stetler and were having the time of her life.

They were at the moment sitting down on the beach talking when she said, "How come you wanna date a wolf?"

"Cause I don't really mind and I think you're both cute and smart" said Seth and smiled at her.

"But I'm still a wolf, you sure you're ok with that" she said.

"Yeah, I always liked animals, and I never gotten any my self" she said and stroke her back gently while she left out a growl as she looked into his clear blue eyes.

Dinah wasn't exactly knowing why she did it but she raised her head from Seth's lap and licked his neck a little. He let out a chuckle cause it tickled.

Dinah felt embarrassed and withdraw looking down and he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, really," then he did something he never though he would do, he bit her neck a little while she growled.

Dinah lay down on her back, with her paws in the air and let him cares her whit his fingers while she growled softly and just let him go on since it felt good.

After a while he stopped and looked at her, he blue eyes looked back at him and if he hadn't known better he would say she was smiling at him, he gently stoke her head and kissed her muzzle before he let her lick his face.

"I better get you home since it's getting late" he suddenly said, she just nodded and got on her feet and walked beside him back to her house under the starry sky.

When Dinah came home Calleigh and Horatio was watching TV and Calleigh asked, "So how was it?"

"It was so amazing, oh mum he's so wonderful" said Dinah happily.

"Really, how did you meet" said Calleigh curiously about this young man.

"I was down at the beach walking one day and I run into him and a lot a dogs cause he's a dog walker and we kinda started to talk" said Dinah.

"How old is he?" asked Horatio.

"He's 17, but he's not like other boys, he's real kind and sweet and everything, and he's not after" she stopped.

"Good, so what is this young man's name?" Calleigh asked.

"I rather not say" said Dinah knowing they would never approve of her dating Stetler's son.

"Why not, he's not a criminal is he?" Horatio asked confused, his head was resting on Calleigh's lap and she stroke him gently.

"No no, not at all, he got now rap sheet, he's going to school to become a CSI in the end, and he got a drivers licence and he got his own car and everything" said Dinah.

"Hmmm, what kinda car does he drive?" Calleigh asked.

"A cool one a black Lexus IS 2008, beige and grey interior, and I real good sound system" said Dinah.

"He drives a Lexus, that's an expensive car, how can he afford that" said Calleigh surprised.

"His father died and he inherited" said Dinah honest not adding "You killed his dad mum".

"Will we get to meet this young gentleman?" Horatio asked.

"No" she said just like that.

"Why?" Horatio asked and let out a growl since Calleigh was letting her nails cuddle with his hairy chest.

"Cause you would never approve of me seeing him so I prefer to not let you know who he is" said Dinah and went downstairs to her room.

"He sounds like a good guy, why wouldn't we approve?" Horatio asked confused.

"Maybe it's not we don't like maybe it's his parents, do we know anybody we don't like with teenage sons" said Calleigh.

Horatio thought and said, "Not that I know of unless Jake has some children I don't know of."

"He don't and for them to be that old I had to have had them" she said with a giggle.

"You sure you didn't have a children" said Horatio.

"Wouldn't have time to busy with school and Jake" she said giggling.

"Bet you were, well I can't think of anyone at the moment, but we can always ask around the lab tomorrow" he said.

When Calleigh and Horatio came up in the living room the next morning they heard Dinah on the phone say, "Hey handsome slept well. Yeah me to, yeah course I'm coming over in the lunch break, can't wait to see you either, hahahaha you're so funny, Bye."

"Your guy I assume" said Horatio.

"Yeah" she said.

"Except blue eyes what does he look like" said Calleigh.

"He got blond hair, he's well trained, he got the cutest smile and he's tall, but not to tall" said Dinah.

"Hmmm" said Horatio trying to figure out who it could be.

"Handsome just stand there we have to get to work, we're already late, and Dinah would you and your siblings take care of your siblings until we get back" said Calleigh and they left.

When they got into the lab Calleigh walked over to Eric and Natalia and asked, "Do you know anyone that have a 17 year old son?"

"Why do you ask?" said Natalia.

"Dinah is dating a 17 year old boy bit she won't tell who it is cause she thinks we won't approve" said Calleigh.

"She's dating cool, I can't think of anyone, unless does Nevins have a son?" asked Natalia.

"No, and the mother has to be a blond since the boy is" said Calleigh.

"You know who the father is?" asked Eric,

"No, but he's dead" said Calleigh.

"Hmm, you know if it's the mother or the father you wouldn't approve of" said Natalia.

"No I wish I knew, I mean kid can't be that bad, she speaks highly of him" said Calleigh.

They all stood thinking when Ryan came in and said, "Hey guys what's up?"

"We're trying to find out who Dinah is dating, he's 17 blond and apparently Calleigh and H won't approve" said Natalia.

"Does he by any chance have blue eyes and is well trained to" said Ryan."Yeah" said Calleigh surprised.

"I see, and he likes dogs to right" said Ryan.

"Yeah you know who it is" said Calleigh hopefully.

"I might, but if I'm right you would surly flip" he said.

"Tell us" everyone yelled.

"Ok it might be Seth Stetler, he is Rick's and Erica Syke's son, found out when we dated, real sweet kid" said Ryan.

"Rick and Erica has a son, never knew they dated" said Eric surprised.

"Never figured Stetler was a dad" said Natalia.

"How" said Calleigh in shock.

"They dated, mishap, she got pregnant, they share custody, well at least until he died" said Ryan.

"Wow that is, she can't date him" said Calleigh.

"You know who he is" said Horatio who jest entered.

"Seth Stetler apparently he and Erica has a son" said Calleigh.

"Who what heh" said Horatio confused.

"How come no one told us bout this" said Calleigh.

"Don't exactly bring it up random, but really Call he's a nice guy" said Ryan.

"He can't be not with his parents" she said and left the room in anger.

Horatio sighed and went up to his office wondering why he never had known about this.

It was late afternoon, Dinah and Seth were home at the Caine house alone since Jake and Lilly had taken the for others to the park.

Dinah and Seth was watching a love movie of some kind when she suddenly started to licking his neck, he growled a bit and let her go on before the roles changed and he pinned her down to the coach and bit her neck roughly while she growled.

Seth stoke her gently, her fur was so soft, much softer than on dogs which amazed him, he got undressed in front of her and continued to bit and kiss her while he growled.

Dinah's eyes were closed, so she actually didn't noticed the blonde tail that suddenly appeared on his lover back or that his ears suddenly was on top of his head while he got inside her, she could feel him and it felt so good and she growled out in pleasure as he worked his way inside her and bit her with his fangs.

He continued to work until he finally let go over and over for what seems like and eternity while she howled loudly and bit on to him hardly.

When he finally got of him she opened her eyes and said, "But, but you're you're how."

"Dad and mum are" he said.

"You're kidding Stetler and Erica are werewolves" said Dinah.

"Yeah, both of them" said Seth and looked down.

"Then why did he try to kill us" said Dinah.

"He was ashamed over what he was, mum is not though, she's a real beautiful wolf that is now missing a mate" said Seth sadly.

"He didn't want you to procreate and knew there was a change with us" said Dinah.

"Yeah" he said and looked away.

"My poor handsome" she said and licked him gently to comfort him.

"I love you so much" he said and liked her back.

"And I you, now let's get down and rest, I'm real tired" she said with a yawn. and they went downstairs..

"Ohhhhhh, harder, take me ohhhhhhhhh, harder" Dinah screamed out a few moments later since they were again making.

He was biting her roughly as he he was brutally working his way into her when the door suddenly opened and Horatio yelled what the hell is going on here?

He gasped when he saw his daughter in the middle of making with a blonde wolf, his fur did actually look more like gold.

But the couple didn't hear him cause Seth had just let go and they howled out in pleasure. Horatio know he had to come back.

Calleigh looked at Horatio's angry face when he came back up and for the first time he turned to a werewolf by day and howled and snarled at her. Calleigh jumped shocked back and turned into a wolf. Horatio hit her hard with his paw so she fell to the ground bleeding.

Calleigh yelled out in pain as he bit her hardly in the neck.

She broke free and snarled at him, her ears lay flat and her lips pulled back wondering what the hell he was attacking her for, she jumped at his throat to get him back.

He shook so he got her loose and hit her so she feel to the ground hardly and lay completely still, bleeding whimpering and shaking in fear, and pain. Calleigh withdraw and hoped he wouldn't attack again, when suddenly a blonde female wolf stood between her and Horatio snarling at him. The female wolf was a little bigger than Horatio and didn't seem afraid of him at all, she jumped at him and got a hold of his ear and dragged him to the ground while he screamed out in pain and shook her of, she got quickly of and attacked again while Calleigh watched her and her mate fight, she was to week to get up.

Finally Horatio backed away looking up at her and she shook her self and snarled and still stood in the way of Calleigh so he couldn't get to her.

Horatio shook his had wondering who this other female was and took human shape again and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"You killed my mate, or rather she did, but I guess he had it coming since he tried to kill your cubs twice" she said and calmed down.

"Who she never took down a wolf" said Horatio confused.

"He wasn't a wolf at the time, he tried to deny it all along since he was ashamed of me, him self and his son" the female wolf spoke and looked down.

Then she turned and asked, "Calleigh are you ok?"

"Not at the moment, but I will be, thanks Erica" said Calleigh and slowly got up.

"You're welcome, you knew didn't you" said Erica.

"I knew you had a 17 year old son dating my daughter, and I just guessed only guessed only way he could like her and treat her right he was one to" Calleigh admitted.

"Will someone please fill me in" said Horatio who now was in human shape.

"How long have you known about us?" Calleigh asked.

"You longer than him, I mean you're the only pure one in the world, word travels fast, well except your darling little daughter, is she by any change I would like to see her, you are really more beautiful than they say" said Erica.

"Why thank you, what about my beast over man how long you known about him" said Calleigh.

"Well you are as high as they come, so I knew pretty fast as you got together rumours, have you any idea who many males that wanted you" sad Erica.

"I got an idea" said Calleigh.

"I mean no one dears to even go near your territory, they are afraid you might hurt them or punish them, even if there are males out there that wanted to date your daughters they wouldn't dare cause they are terrified of you, him they could deal with, but not you, there seems to be a higher hierarchy where you are the leader where you know it or not" said Erica.

"Am I really that high" said Calleigh.

"What the" said Horatio since light suddenly appeared around Calleigh and her wounds disappeared.

"How did you" he said shocked.

"She's pure, God himself is her protector, noting can ever kill her or harm her for more than a minute or two, she would heal, she won't kill anyone unless it is to protect her own, and that person would die at once, she's probably the most powerful werewolf in the world" said Erica.

"And everyone knows this" said Horatio.

"Yes" said Erica.

"Even Rick" said Calleigh.

"He did, he just didn't count on you getting there in time, he was so ashamed of me and his soon that he didn't want us to procreate any more" said Erica and looked down.

"I'm sorry for the pain I cause you" said Calleigh.

"Don't be, he caused me more than you ever could" said Erica as they both hanged back to their human shaped and Horatio gasped when he saw Erica Sykes standing in front of him.

"That's nice of you to say, so your son and my daughter" said Calleigh.

"Yeah and by his anger I guess they were making" said Erica.

"If you got a blonde son, that is correct" said Horatio.

"She does" said Calleigh.

"So were are the rest of yours, I always wanted to see them" said Erica.

"My bet is a park somewhere or the beach" said Calleigh.

"You're letting the wolves watch the other four" said Erica.

"Yeah, they are in god hands, wanna go out for a coop of coffee or a glass of wine" said Calleigh.

"Yeah sure" said Erica.

"Handsome don't you dare to make trouble while I'm out, and you're babysitting until I get back whether you like it or not" said Calleigh and they left Horatio standing back confused rubbing his temple not so much wiser.

Calleigh was at the beach, her white fur was shining in the moonlight, Julia was watching her, she never seen nothing like it, it was amazing.

And how he had heal earlier, she had read it in legends that there were only one wolf so pure so innocent that she could never be harmed, he heart and blood was protected by her love to her children and her mate, not even he could harm her.

Her fur looked like silver in the moonlight, she was so beautiful, so beautiful that it could make you cry. Her howls sounded like music than howls from a wild beast.

And her every move was so gracefully, more like a cat than a wolf.

She was a creature of myth, placed there by God him self, and he protected her, she seen it her self. Like an angel from above, crated to live on forever, to protect her own.

She was more than and animal more than a man, she was above all, but yet she fitted in as the rest, she didn't act superior, she acted like she was no different than the rest.

Calleigh took some sips from the water, before she said, "Let's go home, my pack needs me."

Then they left to head back home.

When they got back home the found Horatio moping in the coach and Calleigh said, "Would ya get your self together and be a man it's not like it's the end of the world to take care of your kids instead of hunt."

Horatio didn't replay just looked angrily at her, so Calleigh sat down next to him and bit him a bit in his hairy neck and asked, "They did come home right?"

He still didn't replay and Erica watched with interest as Calleigh was trying to sweet talk some sense into Horatio. Calleigh leaned closer and bit a bit more on his neck before she licked his muzzled lovingly, whiled doing so she let her hand slide down to his groin and he let out a growl and whispered, "Have you any idea what you're doing to me."

"Uh huh you have to do me later you big, wild beast since I have to talk to the children, but handsome did you have to attack me like you did earlier it hurt and you scared me" she said.

"I'm really sorry I took it out on you, truly am I just, sure you're ok" he said.

Calleigh licked his muzzle and bit his hairy neck while he growled to assure him she was fine.

"I better check on the children, by the way is Seth still here" said Calleigh and licked his muzzle once more before she got up of the coach and he let out a frustrated growl.

"He's down with her and Lilly" said Horatio.

"And the others, put them to bed yet" she said sine the clock was lose to 11 Pm.

"Tried, but they wanted their mummy" he said with a sigh, he had been arguing bout that the last over.

"I'll take care of it, come on Erica" said Calleigh and they went downstairs.

When Calleigh had put the three boys to be, she saw Angela Hope in the door, she looked at her mother and said, "Ma can you sing for us please."

"Sure honey, come here" said Calleigh and Angela Hope come over and sat down on her mothers lap while Calleigh sang, "Mum is home now you can open the door, don't be afraid now not any more. Mum is home I brought for each one of you strawberries counted with honeydew. "

Erica watched as the children gathered around their mother, the wolves lay by her feet, all listened to her soft voice as she kept on singing, and Erica saw hoe the youngest one suddenly feel a sleep and Angela Hope dosed of in her mothers arms.

Calleigh kissed the boys before she and the wolves left the room and she carried Angela Hope to her bed and put her to rest, before she gently closed the door.

Calleigh, Erica and the upstairs wolves went upstairs to Horatio.

Calleigh sat down in a chair and the four wolves lay down by her feet, Erica was amazed that her son did that, but then again Calleigh was higher authority so she guessed he wouldn't dare to mess with her.

"So" said Calleigh and looked at her children.

"So what mum" said Lilly.

"So you are mating Dinah, what about you other two" said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"No, no one wants a yellow wolf" said Lilly and looked down.

"Really what about you Jake" she said and looked at her son.

"Can't find another wolf cause of" he stopped and looked down.

"There has to be more female wolves than your sisters out there" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but no one I really like" he said with a sigh.

"I see and you two I hope you're not only fooling around, cause I want nothing of that" said Calleigh and looked at them.

"No ma'am" said Seth and bowed before her.

"Good" said Calleigh.

"Handsome, Erica got anything to say?" Calleigh asked and looked at them.

Horatio didn't look to pleased so Calleigh sensed there was something on his mind.

"I dunno, I think it's to early, he isn't done with school yet, and they don't have place to live" said Erica.

"I don't think that it's" Horatio stopped and looked at his mate.

"I see, but handsome even if" she replied.

"Yeah, but still is that" he said.

"What do you suggest then?" Calleigh asked.

"What are they saying?" Seth whispered to Dinah.

"Dunno, they do that a lot" said Dinah, since her parents had a lot of conversations where the sentences didn't get completed.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think it's to soon" he said thoughtfully.

"I agree" said Calleigh and nodded at him.

"What are you saying mum" said Dinah.

"That you and Seth are allowed to date, but nothing more serious before he's done with school and have a job to support you" said Calleigh and looked at Horatio and Erica.

"But mum" said Dinah.

"What I say goes" said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"Dad" Dinah tried.

"I'm with your mother on this" said Horatio.

"Mum" Seth tried.

"I agree" said Erica.

"I wanna, I wanna" said Calleigh suddenly and jumped out the chair.

"What the hell" said Seth.

"Just go with her, she always get crazy impulses" said Jack, when they suddenly heard a howl from outside.

Calleigh ignored the howl and turned the music on the highest volume and started to dance, while Horatio screamed, "Calleigh are you trying to make me loose my hearing, you know I can't take high sounds as a wolf."

"Don't be so boring" she said and danced when a big black wolf suddenly jumped in trough the window and landed on the floor and looked at Calleigh and got closer to her.

"Hey bad boy" she said and giggled.

"Hey princess" he said and bowed for her.

"Oh you don't have to bow for me, dance with me instead" said Calleigh.

"Ok princess" he said and Erica gasped when she saw the handsome wolf turn into Jake Berkley.

"Are you ready for this" Calleigh sang along with the text of the song as Jake put his arm around her waist. Calleigh giggled and got closer her back against him.

Jake twirled her around so she got face to him, they were only one inc apart now and she could feel his body and his racing heart.

"You been working out" she whispered in his ear.

"A little" he admitted as they kept on dancing closely.

"So what brought you here" she said.

"I felt another female wolf in heat than you so I though I check it out, but I can't see no other wolves than the once I already know" he said with a sigh.

Horatio watched his mate dance with Jake and snarled at them in a warning manner.

"Oh you would be surprised" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Oh you're hiding female wolves now" Jake joked and twirled her again.

Horatio got closer and snarled again wondering why Calleigh were dancing with Jake.

"Nah, she's not hiding exactly, she's just not a wolf at the time" said Calleigh and let him drag her even closer ignoring Horatio's angry snarls.

"You mean Erica is a wolf" said Jake surprised.

"I do, a very pretty one two, it's her son over there next to Dinah, so if you think your ready to take on a son to I say go for it" said Calleigh.

"How old is he?" Jake asked.

"17 and a very nice young man" said Calleigh.

"I see, imagine Erica a wolf" said Jake.

"Yeah so are ya interested" Calleigh said.

"Very" said Jake.

"Then turn on the charm and go over and talk to her" said Calleigh.

"I dunno, she may not want me" said Jake a bit insecure.

"Jake Berkley you shy" Calleigh said with a giggle.

"A little, you the only wolf I ever been with" he said honest.

"I'm sure you do fine, just don't go on hurting her like you did me" said Calleigh.

"No learned my lesson, well I guess I'll give it a shoot" said Jake, let her go and walked over to Erica.

"Calleigh you know I don't like ya dancing with another man" said Horatio.

"You can punish me for it later as long as you don't hurt me" said Calleigh and winked at him.

"Mfh" he said with a huff.

"Calm down, you know you're the only beast I want, you got nothing to worry bout" she said.

"But he's way younger and hotter both as man and wolf" said Horatio.

"Not in my eyes he isn't" she said and smiled at him.

"Sure bout that" he said.

"Why else would I mate with you, he's just a good friend nothing more" she assured again.

Horatio raised and gave her a lick on the check and she giggled happily.

It was later that night, Jake, Erica and Seth had left, Calleigh and Horatio had went to bed, but the three wolves could hear them talking and Calleigh giggling a lot since their room was next to their parents which was sometimes annoying.

"You think they make more children" said Jake.

"Dunno, she has held back for three years but at least she can have more I'm not even allowed" said Dinah with a sigh.

"At least you have a man" said Lilly with a sigh while she groomed her self.

"Yeah I want someone" said Jake dreamily.

"Are you in love Jake" said Lilly when she saw her brothers face.

"No not at all" he said and looked away.

"You totally are, so who is she, any werewolf we know" said Dinah, since they gotten to know some female werewolf their age in Miami.

"No you don't know her" said Jake honest.

"So you are in love what's she like?" asked Lilly curiously.

"Doesn't matter she'd never have me" said Jake and looked down.

"Oh come on, you're both a handsome and nice wolf, who wouldn't want you" said Lilly and licked him lovingly.

"Don't you get it, she ain't a wolf at all, she's pure human and she never like a wild beast I'm sure" he said and left the room.

"Oh poor Jake, you think he's right bout she not wanting him, I mean even if he's wolf he's real handsome and kind and all" said Lilly.

"But still a wolf, which human girl would date him" said Dinah.

"I guess you're right" said Lilly with a sigh as they continued to listen to their mothers giggles before they were finally a sleep.

2 WEEKS LATER.

"Jake would you for Christ sake get of me, Horatio will kill us if he finds us like this, and I'm sure Erica wouldn't like it either" said Calleigh since she was on her back with him on top in the break room at the crime lab.

"Come on Cal you been teasing me all day" he said and bit her neck a bit.

"I have not, you just see things like you want to see them" she said, it was actually Horatio she had been trying to tease, but he for some reason didn't pick up on that.

"You sure, seemed like you wanted some" said Jake.

"Berkley will you get the hell of my mate or I'll kill ya" said Horatio angrily from the doorway, looking at his mate with Jake on top, this had gone to far and he had it.

"Well someone gotto do her" said Jake.

"Don't you dare" said Horatio with a snarl, wondering why the hell Calleigh didn't move away or kicked him of.

"Jake, enough you don't wanna anger him, he's dangerous" said Calleigh a bit scared, but for some reason she still licked Jake's muzzle gently.

"Don't you know what that does to me" said Jake, Calleigh could feel him, he was hard as a rock.

"Go home to Erica" said Calleigh calmly.

"Get of her" said Horatio one more time and Jake got of her and left the room as Horatio turned into a werewolf and snarled, WWhat the hell were you doing licking him for, you tall me over and over that you are just friends, you two always seem to be more, are you sleeping with him."

"How dare you even to accuse me of that" Calleigh snarled back.

"Cause that is what it looks like, what would you say if I jumped one every female around" he snarled and grid his teeth, his body was tense.

"I would show you the door" she said.

"Well it's about to teach you a lesson" he said and went for her throat.

"Horatio let go of me, that really hurts" she whimpered trying to get loose form his jaws of steal.

"How dare you step out on me" he said and let her go for a short minute only to go for her back.

"I never did such a thing" she said and shook him of, and even if she could have attack him, she didn't, she just stood still and looked at him, he was shaking in anger, foam were coming from his moth, his lips drawn back and he was ready for attack again.

She let him go for her throat again, then all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Eric, Natalia and Ryan came running and saw Calleigh laying completely still on the floor, she was covered in blood, by her side stood Horatio breathing heavily snarling.

"Dare Lord H what the hell did you do her?" Eric asked.

"Taught her a lesson" Horatio said worried he had killed her.

"By killing her, you are some peace of work" said Natalia.

Then thy all backed away, since Calleigh got surrounded by a white shining light, that was so strong that it burned in the eyes. The light turned pink, and Calleigh's body suddenly got healed, she got up and they look in shock at her fur, it was no longer white, it shifted between gold, silver and white, and it was shining so strongly.

Calleigh grid her teeth, she was ready for attack and the teeth shone so white, howled out and snarled angrily as the pink light surrounded her.

"That can't be normal" said Eric shocked.

Calleigh switched from human for holding a gun to the beast with the shiny colours.

"How the heck is she doing that" said Natalia.

"I have no idea, but it's scaring the crap outta me" said Ryan.

Even Horatio looked terrified at her, then something even weirder happened, she multiplied and was suddenly three, not one, one golden wolf, one silver wolf and a white one, all three walked snarling against Horatio and Calleigh said, "I'll teach you to mess with me."

All three attached him at once while he begged, "Calleigh stop, I'm sorry."

The three wolves bit him hardly a bit more before they got of him, turned to one white wolf and then back to her self and looked at the whimpering Horatio on the floor, he was shaking in fear.

"When you are ready to apologize I'll be in my lab" she said, as she walked through the door the others moved away in fear and she walked to the elevator to get to her lab.

Horatio turned human still shaking on the floor with the three others looking, when Jake came walking back and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"He attacked her and she looked dead then suddenly she got up and chanced and multiplied like crazy" said Natalia shocked.

"Yeah cool huh" said Jake and smiled.

"You know bout this" said Horatio shocked trying to get him self together.

"Yeah, she's been like this like always, only happens when she's really mad though, think it's cause she's pure and therefore have some extra power" said Jake.

"But if she can do that, does it mean that Angela Hope can to" he said.

"Probably" said Jake.

"Did you sleep with her?" Horatio asked straight forward.

"No, she would never let me" said Jake, since it was true, besides he was only joking with Calleigh, he was to committed to Erica to cheat.

"Then I just made a fool outta my self" Horatio though and went to find Calleigh.

"Horatio just go away" said Calleigh since she could sense him coming into the lab.

"But Calleigh I'm sorry I really am, I went to far" he tried.

"You did, way to far and I got nothing to say to you, leave and don't get near me, the kids or the house" she said silently, but there was sadness in her voice.

"You can't throw me out of my own house and not let me see the children" he said.

"I can and will, I can't risk you hurting them that you did me, they are normal and might get killed" she said.

"You know I would never hurt them, I love them more than anything" he argued.

"Yeah you supposedly love me to, but yet this is the second time you attacked me" she said.

"But I was just angry" he said.

"That is not an excuse, and if I had been then I would have been dead, this is to hard Horatio" she said as her tears started to fall down on the desk.

"Please don't kick me out, I can't live without you" he begged.

"Well at the moment I can't live with you, you both hurt me and harmed me and I don't trust you" she said as she cried.

He tried to get closer but she backed away in fear and he said, "Please Calleigh, please."

He was crying now to, but she just turned her back on him and said, "I'm begging you leave me alone, it's to hard Horatio, to hard."

He left as she completely fell a part, crying her heart and howling out in pain and sorrow, cause even if she had no wound her heart was broken in one thousand pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had gone five days and all Calleigh did was to stayed in bed, she was shifting between angry, sad, frustration and desperation, and no one could get through to her since she didn't let anyone into her room.

Although her children could hear her both scream and cry both day and night and knew she was crushed. Their father hadn't even tried to set foot near the house, but they had seen him walking down on the beach and other places days and night.

That day Angela Hope and Dinah went over to the crime lab to talk to Eric, Natalia, Ryan and Alexx. They walked into the lab and saw Natalia, Eric and Jake making fun in the DNA lab and went inside.

"Hey guys" said Angela Hope.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Natalia surprised.

"We need to do something, mum is well she's not good to put it nicely" said Jake.

"But there isn't much we an do as long as she refuse to see someone" said Eric.

"She needs to get back to work, she belongs here" said Dinah.

"You can't force her to get back here" said Jake.

"Jake she's miserable, she needs dad so badly, but I'm afraid that if he even tried to get near her she would tell him to leave, she's still upset and confused, and I know she misses her guns and stuff, there has to be something we can do" said Angela Hope.

"Has Horatio tried to talk to her?" asked Natalia.

"He wouldn't dear, I mean she's the leader of the pack and she threw him out of it, he's like on the lowest step of the leather, he was the alpha male and now he's nothing" said Lilly.

"You mean even if he loves her he stays away, not even trying" said Natalia.

"He has to you don't go against the leader of the pack" said Dinah.

"But he's leader here right, so if she came her she would be under him" said Eric trying to getting it.

"Eric she would still be on top remember he left her in charge, she's leader here to" said Natalia.

"Oh I always forget she's Captain, hang on I think I have a plan, listen" said Eric and they all listened.

"MUMMY, MUMMY" Angela Hope from upstairs while she cried out in pain hoping it would work.

Calleigh got her self together and finally left her room and run upstairs to check on her little girl.

"What's the matter" she said and sat down next to her.

"I fell and cut my knee and it hurts" she said and pointed at her bloody knee.

"Oh little one, where are your siblings?" asked Calleigh wondering why her daughter was left alone.

"I dunno, they said they didn't want me with, well Jake has been gone for days, and so has Lucius, Thunder Shadow and Oliver" said Angela Hope.

"What you mean gone" said Calleigh shocked as she patched together the knee.

"They're gone, they don't sleep her no more" said Angela Hope.

"Are they with your dad?" Calleigh asked terrified.

"No they never hang with an outcast" said Angela Hope.

Then as clockwork the house phone went of, Calleigh answered and said, "It's Calleigh."

"Calleigh you gotto get over here, the lab is going to the dogs" Eric said.

"Why what's the matter?" Calleigh asked in shock.

"All is a mess and nothing gets done right and evidence is lost" said Eric.

"What" said Calleigh shocked.

"Yeah not to mention there's been a break in here" said Eric.

"I'll be right there" said Calleigh and hung up, lifted up Angela Hope and ran down to her car.

Calleigh run into the lab and saw broke glass and papers everywhere, her jaw dropped of seeing her perfect lab like this.

"Eric what the hell happened" she asked when she found him.

"Dunno some huge dudes came in and started to shoot random" he said.

"What did they take anything" said Calleigh in shock.

"No, they just came in shoot and left" he said.

"My lab is destroyed and my boys are gone, this is the worst day ever" said Calleigh.

"Your kids are missing" said Eric surprised.

"Yeah apparently" said Calleigh she was frustrated and scared.

"You better go out and find them then" said Eric.

"I have to take care of this first" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Can't you get h to take care of this so you can go look for them" Eric suggested.

Calleigh took up the phone sighed dialled the number and said, "Hand Horatio would you get over to the lab, there has been a shooting and it's a mess, and my boys are missing and I gotto try to find them, can you please take care of this while I go look for them" she said, her voice was shaking of fear.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be there in 5 minutes, so you can leave" said Horatio calmly wondering how Calleigh managed to loose track of four boys.

Calleigh hang up, handed Angela Hope to Eric and said, "Take care of her please I gotto find the rest."

Then she run out and Angela Hope said, "I can't believe she bought it."

"Well we shoot down the whole lab she'll kill us when she finds out we did it, where is the boys by the way?" Eric asked.

"In New York" said Angela Hope.

"What are they doing there?" asked Eric surprised.

"Sightseeing and shopping, vacation" said Angela Hope.

"A werewolf and three small children in New York" said Eric in disbelief.

"No no, Dinah and Seth are with them to and Jake and Erica are on their flight over right now" said Angela Hope since they were.

"So your mum won't find them no matter how hard she looks, she'll be scared to death, that's not nice of you" said Eric.

"We'll tell her, but not just yet" said Angela Hope with a smiled secretly.

Calleigh searched high and low all over Miami for her children the rest of the day and wasn't home before 10 Pm, but then she was exhausted, frustrated and even more worried than before, in addition to this it had been raining all day so she was sulking wet, so when she finally got inside she was shivering.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, her hair was glued to her head since it was so wet, same with her clothes that also no were sea through and she was both crying and shivering.

Horatio walked up to her got on two feet's and put his paws on her shoulders and licked her face gently.

Calleigh was to tired to push him of and she also needed him so badly, her body was aching for him. Calleigh got downstairs took of her wet clothes, dried her hair a little before she ay down on the bed and let him come to her.

Horatio crawled up in bed and looked at her naked, still wet body, as he started to lick her neck gently tears were falling from her eyes as she left out soft moans into the dark room.

Horatio licked her breasts while she arched, she looked so vulnerable crying while she moaned so he figured it was better to be gentle with her this time.

He licked her belly for a long time before he went back to licking her neck while she moaned a bit louder and shivered a bit when he got inside her. First he just lay there still and looked into her eyes before he gently licked her soft tears away.

Calleigh raised her hand and stroke his muzzle and head gently while she smiled at him.

Horatio started to work his way into her while he growled like crazy, oh how he missed having her. Calleigh screamed out like never before as she clinged on to him hardly and let him come for her over and over and she did the same.

When he finally was done he got of her, licked her, jumped of the door and walked towards the door when she still heavily breathing said, "So you just take what you want and leave, that's nice."

"No no, I need to go, I'll be right back promise" he said, and left for a second and came back and found her already a sleep.

Horatio jumped up in the bed, got close to her and though "Did I really wear you out so much by not being here, oh Calleigh I wish I could make up for what I done to you, I'm so sorry".

Calleigh wake up really early the morning after and looked at Horatio sleeping peacefully next to her, and suddenly her anger was all gone, she had missed him so badly and she realized now how much she needed him.

"Horatio" she said.

"Umf" he replied half a sleep.

"Nothing" she said and just gave him a peck on the check before she headed for the shower.

Horatio just shook his head and went back to sleep.

When Calleigh came back she crept back into bed with Horatio and let her head rest on his chest while she held him closely and purred.

Horatio opened his eyes and said, "You're not mad at me any more."

"A little" she said honest.

"Then how come you are purring, you only do that when you're happy or satisfied" he said.

She didn't replay at first, just let him stroke her back gently while she kept on purring.

"I missed you like crazy cause I needed you so badly that's why" she said.

"I missed you to I was so lost without you that it was hard for me to go on" he said and stopped stroking her, she nibbled a bit on his chest to make him go on, he did and she started to purr again.

"You really crushed me and you scared me to" she said.

"You was scared, what about me then, there was suddenly three of you" he said.

She giggled and said, "Pretty cool huh."

"Yeah but how do you do that?" he asked.

"Just something I can do when I'm mad as hell and need to protect my self and needs to strike back" she said.

"I'm again really sorry, I promise to never harm you again, you weren't in to much pain I hope" he said concerned.

"Mostly a broken heart, and some scratches" she said honest.

"Good so what was this about our children missing?" he asked.

Calleigh suddenly got brought back to reality, mad at her self for forgetting if only just for a second and said, "Angela Hope said the boys been gone for days, but I couldn't find Dinah or Lilly either it is like they left the state."

"That's weird" he said.

"Yeah really is, I'm so worried" she said, he voice was shaking again.

"Don't be you think they could have set this up to get us back together" he suddenly said.

"That would be both, cruel, mean and brilliant, and they so not funny, cause I'm real scared" said Calleigh.

"I'm sure they are all okay somewhere" said Horatio just as the phone rang and Horatio said, "Wolf I mean Duquesne residence."

"Oh hey dad you back, hey guys told it would work, anyways just gonna say we're ok in NY and uncle Mac and aunt Stella and Jake, Erica and the rest says hey" said Lucius.

"Have you any idea how you scared your mother" said Horatio.

"Sorry bout that dad, we're gonna be back tomorrow, oh NY is so much fun, we're going to Times Square and the theatre and everything, yeah" said Oliver excited.

"Yeah see ya" said Thunder Shadow and they hung up.

"Well our kids are in NY, hang on the boys, and Dinah are there and Angela Hope with Eric and Natalia, but where is Lilly?" Horatio asked.

"Oh God" said Calleigh and her fear came back when the phone rang and Eric said, "Calleigh."

"Yeah" she said.

"You're not gonna like this but Angela Hope, she's gone" said Eric.

"You, you lost her" said Calleigh.

"No someone has to have taken her" said Eric honest.

Calleigh dropped the phone realizing her worst nightmare just had come through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Angela Hope was trapped in a dark, cold basement, she was really scared so she was whimpering laying in a ball on the floor shaking.

At that moment a huge grey wolf entered and snarled at her, she withdraw ears flat on her head and her tail between her leg whimpering wondering what the wolf wanted with her.

The wolf snarled at her before he went closer and bit her hardly in the neck while she cried, "Please let me go."

"Your mum tried to kill me, now it's payback" he snarled and bit her hardly and shook her while she whimpered. She was terrified that he would kill her.

On another part of town Lilly was held captured by a huge black and brown wolf, she snarled angrily, he laughed and said, "I see you got your mothers temperament, but that won't help you, cause I have no intention of letting you go."

Lilly looked at the huge wolf and snarled, her ears were erect and her fur bristled, her eyes were lighting and she had no intention of backing down even if the male wolf was bigger and stronger.

The wolf came closer and closer and Lilly got backed in a corner and snarled wildly at him.

He laughed and said, "So this is how it's gonna be, well I'll punish you for disobeying me."

In the meanwhile Calleigh had gathered everyone in the lab and had Jake and Erica on the speaker phone and said, "Erica is there any chance Stetler got out of it alive."

"Well he's a werewolf so it's possible" said Erica.

"But how far would he go?" Calleigh asked.

"He hates Horatio and you tried to kill him, so if he got one of your girls he could go all the way" said Erica.

"Oh God, Handsome do you think he got both" said Calleigh, he voice was shaking with fear.

"I have no idea, which other enemies do we got that is not in jail" he said.

"I dunno, I can't think clearly" she said frustrated.

"Calleigh" said Jake.

"Yeah" she said.

"I know this isn't what you wanna hear right now, but you know Ratner is a werewolf right" said Jake.

"What how?" she said shocked.

"After what I heard he got the hots for the wrong girl and you know how that goes" said Jake.

"Oh dear Lord, they are going to kill my little girls" said Calleigh, her face was white with fear.

"No they won't, we're gonna get them" said Eric.

"How we don't even know where the hell they are at" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh" said Jake again.

"Yeah what" she said.

"Angela Hope is like you right" said Jake.

"Why you ask" said Calleigh.

"Cause if she is she might be able to multiply to" said Jake.

"It's possible, I mean she's all you, that don't sound way off" said Ryan.

"Horatio" said Calleigh, he had never seen her like this, she was beyond scared, to scared to even figure out a plan.

"Ok guys any way we can track them down" said Horatio.

"Yeah I can track down Lilly for sure" said Jake.

"You can do that" said Calleigh.

"Sure thing, going to do so right now, plane just landed, call you later" said Jake.

"I bet I can find that stupid man of mine" said Erica and they hung up.

"Everyone grab your weapons, we're going hunting" said Horatio and they all left.

The big black and brown werewolf had now attached Lilly so badly that she was laying bleeding on the floor, she was not able to fight any more.

The wolf came closer and pushed her on her back, Lilly cried in pain and begged him to stop.

The wolf was just about to get inside her when a voice said, "Ratner leave her be."

"Who the hell are you" said Ratner and turned around.

"I'm the one that is going to rip your bloody head of for hurting her" said Jake.

"Jake don't he'll kill ya" said Lilly.

"No worries" said Jake.

Rather walked closer to Jake and Jake attacked, but got thrown of and hit the ground hard.

He got up and suddenly two other male wolves appeared and Ratner said, "Three against one that ain't fair."

"Don't you talk about fair, you hurt our little girl and now you are going down for it" said Jake as all three wolves attacked at once and started to bit and claw to take the wolf down, they continued to do so until there was nothing left than bits and pieces.

Then Jake walked over to Lilly and said, "You ok."

"Better now that he's gone, thanks Jake" she said and licked his muzzle thankfully.

"You're welcome now let's get you out of here" said Jake, and they got her up and left.

In the meanwhile Stetler was watching Angela Hope, she was on the floor bleeding badly, he smiled satisfies when she suddenly got surrounded by a bright pink light, he backed away in shock. As the light kept shining, her wounds healed and her fur switched between pink, light blue and silver until he was looking at three little wolves not one surrounded by pink light.

Angela Hope got up and said, "You're a mean mean wolf."

Then she jumped at him and attacked him while he shouted out in surprise, he strikes back and bit the white wolf hard while she screamed out in pain, the funny thing was that when she got wounded so did the other two and soon she lay on the ground again.

Stetler laughed at the same moment Erica entered the room and saw the three wolves bleeding on the floor surrounded by the strong pink light, and Stetler laughing.

"You should prey to god that you didn't kill her cause if you did you are doomed to be stuck in hell forever since she's so pure" said Erica.

"That cub don't deserve to live, nor do you or her mother" said Stetler and attacked her.

"Rick what the hell is wrong with you" she said and fought him of just as Calleigh entered and saw her little girl in a pile of blood on the floor and said, "You killed her, how could you do that."

"Easy you killed rather tried to kill me" said Stetler.

"Hey you tried to take down my babies so don't you lecture me" said Calleigh, she was furious.

"Oh you bitch" said Stetler and attacked her, he kept going at her, but since she was to weak to strike back she went down fast.

It was then something really weird happened, Calleigh rose and looked at him, she only looked at him, his flesh got separated from his bones while he screamed of pain and they it all fell a part and he was set on fire and got turned to aches.

"How the hell" said Erica and looked at Calleigh.

"Dunno that has never happened before" she said.

Calleigh walked over to Angela Hope sank down beside her and started to cry, soft, sad sobs over loosing her beloved daughter. But without her noticing her tears cleaned the wounds and the three wolves become one. Angela Hope opened the her eyes slowly and said, "Mum I hurt."

"Oh my darling you're alive after all" said Calleigh overjoyed.

"You healed me, I know you would, but I really hurt can we please go home" said with a yawn.

"Of course" said Calleigh and helped her of and out of the building. Erica watched in shock, surprise and amazement before she left to.

When they were all together Angela Hope and Erica excitedly about how Calleigh saved the day.

"You really did that just set him on fire" said Horatio with great interest.

"Yeah I did" said Calleigh with a yawn, she was a bit tired.

"How?" asked Jake he never heard about such a thing.

"Oh you know, my anger was so big, so I focused and blocked everything else out" said Calleigh.

"You are so amazing it's like you can do a new thing every day and healing to" said Horatio.

"I heal by love" she said and licked his check.

"You act like a wolf even when your not" said Eric with a chuckle.

"Sorry but I've been a bit" she stopped.

"Oh guys we have news" said Erica suddenly.

"What" the other said.

"We're going to have babies" said Jake.

"Congratulations" said Calleigh and hugged Jake.

"Yeah nice work man" said Ryan.

"But what was the end of your sentence" said Horatio.

"I been a bit never mind you would be angry if I told you" she said.

"I promise I won't just tell me" he said a bit worried.

"I uhh uhm pregnant again" she said and looked down since he told her he didn't want more.

"You sure" said Horatio shocked.

"Yeah positive" she said still looking down.

"You worried bout my reaction" he said since she looked slightly sad.

"Yeah cause you said you didn't want more, and I dunno how many it is" she said.

"Of course I do, I'll have all the children you want" he said and kissed her softly.

"You would you sure" she said.

"Of course I am, I love you more for each day that goes by" he said and kissed her again.

"Oh how cute more little Duquesne's" said Natalia and hugged Calleigh.

"Yeah Horatio I think you need to build out the lab soon, if you get 7 more you may need a playground for them to" Ryan joked.

"If you didn't shoot it down in the first place I wouldn't have to build do much" said Horatio.

"Sorry bout that" said Eric.

"No worries, it's you three that have to work overtime to it's fixed and you my loving children are grounded and you have to come an clean the lab three times a day for 2 months" said Horatio.

"Oh dad no fair" said Jake.

"Yeah H you can't do that" said Eric.

"I can't but my loving mat can because" said Horatio.

"The leader of the pack" everyone said and feel to the ground since they were laughing so hard.

1 Month Later.

Calleigh were in the integration room interviewing a witness when her tail suddenly started to show, Ryan turned over and whispered, "Call you are changing again, I know you are mad at him, but you can't turn wolf again."

"But" she snarled back at Ryan.

Ryan sighed this pregnancy was different than the first, every time she got mood swing she was changing a bit, if she was happy her tail wagged happily behind her and if she was mad it was whipping and her fangs were showing.

Ryan didn't know if she did it on purpose or if she couldn't control it.

"Calleigh would you calm down or I'll have to ask you to leave" said Ryan.

Calleigh suddenly got up bent over the table and snarled, "Would you confess for dammit I know you did her."

She grid her teeth and her claws was showing.

"CALLEIGH" Ryan yelled shocked.

"Confess or I'll rip your bloody heart of" Calleigh snarled.

"CALLEIGH" Ryan yelled again.

Calleigh turned at Ryan and snarled, "Stay outta it."

"Calleigh that is not the right way and you know it" said Ryan annoyed at her behaviour.

"Dude you gotto chill this bitch down" said the suspect even if he was a bit afraid.

"What did you say" Calleigh snarled.

"Bitch, I mean you can't do that it's police brutality I can press charges" said the suspect.

"Oh is that so" said Calleigh and changed back and said, "You know I don't need to be a wolf to kill you"."

"Calleigh to far, to far" said Ryan got up to and looked at her.

"Shush" said Calleigh, turned to the witness and said, "So."

"Make a deal, you won't harm me and I'll help you out.

"Pends on what you tell me" said Calleigh.

"I didn't do it but I know who did" said the man.

"That wasn't so hard was it" Calleigh purred and added, "So who did it and where do I find him."

"I can't tell his guys will kill me" he said.

"But you can write can't you" said Calleigh.

The man nodded and Calleigh handed him pen and paper and he started to write while Ryan just shook his head,

Some moments later Ryan, Valera, Natalia and Eric was in Horatio's office and Ryan said, "Horatio you gotto get Calleigh to calm down she almost attacked a witness again."

"Yeah and she gave me hell again earlier cause her evidence was late cause I was working your case, she's getting worse every day" said Valera.

"Yeah she yelled at me at the crime scene said I did it all wrong" said Natalia.

"Yeah Horatio she's dangerous, she ain't her self, she'a a wild beast, you gotto talk to her" said Eric.

"Where is she now?" asked Horatio.

"Crime scene, something about some blood sampled" said Natalia glad Calleigh had left.

"I'll talk to her" said Horatio and left.

"You think he can talk some sense into her" said Ryan.

"Couldn't hurt to try" said Natalia with a sigh.

Horatio walked into the house and saw Calleigh looking at the blood and said, "Calleigh."

"Oh hey handsome" she said happy to see him.

"I talked with the guys, they say you are going over the line over and over and you almost attacked a witness again today" said Horatio.

"He lied" Calleigh excused her self.

"Calleigh" said Horatio.

"I know I know, it's just all these hormones" she said with a sigh.

"Hmmm" he said and looked at her.

"Don't you bee looking at me like that" she said.

"Sorry" he said since he could tell that she was really randy.

"Oh God I want you so bad, it bugs me I have to wait" she said with a heavy sigh.

Before Horatio knew what he was doing he went over and kissed her and pinned her against the wall. Calleigh let out a soft moan. Horatio tore of her top and started to kiss her breasts roughly while she screamed out. He then turned her so she was facing the wall and bit her neck rough while she screamed out and arched as she got pushed against the wall.

Horatio dragged down her pants and brutally got inside her and started to work his way in, he didn't have to work long before she cu with a loud, wild scream and shook against the wall, he let go a moment later with a growl.

Then he lay her down on the floor and again started to kiss her breast before he got more aggressive and started to bite. Calleigh moaned, but the roles switched and her fangs came out and she started to bite him hardly while he growled loudly at her.

Calleigh got on top of him and started to ride while he was feeding on her breast when they hear Eric say, "Jeez have you guys no control of your self, this is a crime scene."

"We said talk to her, that don't mean do her" said Ryan.

"Yeah, this is this is" said Natalia and took out the camera and took some pictures.

"You guys have to stay still until we're done processing or you'll compromise the scene" said Eric.

"Looks like they already have, look at this white substance, H man control you self" said Ryan.

"She made me do it" Horatio aid not thinking.

"Oh screw you" Horatio said Calleigh angrily, got of him got dressed and left while they others laughed while Horatio got dressed and left to.

"Calleigh would you for Christ let me in, this is my lab to" Horatio yelled since Calleigh had placed two police officers outside to make sure he didn't get in.

"The hell it ain't I own and run it ten times better than you ever could" Calleigh yelled back out a window.

"Don't be stupid, would you just let me in" he yelled back at her, he was starting to get annoyed.

"You're Calleigh me stupid" she yelled back in disbelief.

"Nice going H" said Eric that walked up behind him since they just come back from the crime scene.

"You know what I meant" Horatio yelled.

"You know I'm feed up with you blaming me for everything, have you any idea how hard this is on me, you stupid, stupid man" she yelled back.

"You think this is easy on me, why do you have to be so damn difficult" Horatio yelled.

Before he could react he saw Calleigh throw his computer out the window so it feel to pieces.

"Calleigh was that really necessary" Horatio yelled angrily.

"Yeah course it was, and you can just get lost you ain't coming into the lab or the house" she yelled she looked at the ground in front of him and it caught fire.

"Hell Calleigh are you throwing me out again" Horatio yelled and jumped back.

"I am" she said.

"You know I'm feed up, serve your self I'll find me a better mate than you" he said and left with his tale between his legs.

"You think he'll do that" said Natalia.

"No idea, but if he does it will make our lives even worse, time to face the storm" said Eric with a sigh and they went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Horatio and Julia were sitting at her place talking and watching TV when she suddenly said, "Shouldn't you be at home with Calleigh."

"She threw me out of my house and my work" said Horatio.

"Then you for sure shouldn't be here" said Julia.

"But I" he started.

"Horatio no, I don't want you and it would be wrong, go to her, even if she's mad she needs you" said Julia.

"She'll kill me if I go over" he said.

"Well imagine what she'll do if she finds out you've been with another woman, she'll probably make all Miami pay not just you" said Julia.

"But" Horatio started.

"Horatio go to her, she's pregnant for Christ sake, she needs you, and why do you always make it harder on her, you should be there for her instead, she may be unreasonable, but she's allowed to" said Julia.

"You're all the same" said Horatio with a sigh.

"You're going home" she said.

"No, I'm not cawing for that monster" he said.

"Horatio would you stop it, now you're being a jerk, would you get your self together and go home to her" said Julia annoyed.

"Just give it a rest I go wherever I please" he said and left wondering why he ever get involved with women since they were so hopeless and unreasonable.

Jake walked up to Calleigh and said, "Mum I may have done something stupid."

"What?" she said tiredly.

"Well I kinda slept with someone and I haven't heard from her since I hope I didn't get her in trouble" he admitted and looked down.

"You did what when how why?" Calleigh said shocked.

"Well I was walking down on the beach on night and find her crying and I comforted her and one thing lead to another, this was bout one and a half month ago, I tried to call her and such, but she won't speak to me and I really liked her, she was real nice, and I think she ain't picking up cause I got her in trouble and if I did I wanna do the right thing" he said.

"So what is she?" Calleigh asked.

"Uhm human why?" he asked.

"What in the name of the world mate you mate with a human" she yelled when she suddenly felt a sharp pain and though "No, no no no, please not this".

"Mum you ok" Jake asked worried since her face was twisted in pain.

"No, get an ambulance quick" she said before she passed out.

Calleigh woke up in the hospital and looked worried around. Then she saw the doctor, he looked at her and said, "You really should slow down you know that right."

"Are they are they" Calleigh asked, she was so worried that her voice was shaking.

"All are ok, but it was a close call" said the doctor.

"Thank God" she said relived.

"But Calleigh, you really need to slow down and take it easy, and you can't go and get all worked up all the time, your body and your babies needs rest.

"But the work and my he don't care" she didn't know what to call him since they weren't married or engaged or anything.

"Still Calleigh, take some time of it not for him, for your unborn you need rest" the doctor said.

"Ok, can I go home" she said.

"I prefer you stay the night, but I can't force you if you want to leave, but if you do, right home in bed no stress of any kind" he said.

"I promise" Calleigh agreed and got dressed and went home.

Later that night Jake came into his mothers room and said, "Mum, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't so worried about this woman."

"How old is she anyways?" Calleigh asked calmly.

"You'll only flip if I tell you" he said and looked down.

Calleigh took a deep breath and said, "I promise I won't, just tell me."

"She's 43 and have a 19 year old son" he said waiting for her reaction.

"So she's a mother already any father in the picture?" she asked calmly.

"Uhm they are not together, but he do take a great interest in his son, didn't work out between them" he said.

"Ok, and why are you crazy about her?" Calleigh asked.

"Because she's really great and she's so sad and alone, and she needs someone, and I dunno just like everything about her" he said honest since he did.

"Then do me a favour, go to her and find out if she's pregnant or not, if she is be there for her no matter if she want you to or not, cause she would need that more than you would ever know even if she get upset with you ok" said Calleigh.

"You really miss him" said Jake.

"No he can go to a certain place for all I care" said Calleigh, but he could tell she was lying.

"I'll take you advice at least then I have tried" he said, but he hadn't even closed the door before he heard her cry.

He looked at Dinah and Lilly that was outside and said, "You two gotto find dad."

They nodded and all three left the house.

No one had noticed but Angela Hope had left the house to, and she was now walking down by the water. After the thing with Stetler she had hardly slept because when she closed her eyes she relived it over and over and it was to hard, so she used to walk by the beach or around town all night just looking and thinking.

She let the cold water surround her paws and run and swim in the water, feeling alive.

"Angela Hope what are you doing out at these hours" said Horatio in a firm tone.

"I couldn't sleep" she said honest.

"You till should be at home" said Horatio.

"So should you" said Angela Hope.

"Your mum don't want me there" he said.

"Dad you know mum was at the hospital tonight and she's home alone crying" said Angela Hope.

"She was at the hospital, why?" Horatio asked shocked wondering why she hadn't called or howled for him.

"She was close to loosing the babies, cause she had been to stressed lately and Jake stressed her out even more, her body couldn't handle it" said Angela Hope.

"She was oh dear lord" said Horatio and run of knowing no matter what if she yelled at him, she needed to be with her.

Horatio slowly entered their bedroom, Calleigh was sleeping, he hair a mess, he checks grimy and she was only wearing an old T-shirt. Then she shivered so she pulled the cover over her before he lay down and moved closely to her so she could feel his body heat and whispered, "Don't worry honey, I'm here nothing will harm you any more."

She left a sigh and mumbles something he couldn't catch before she continued to sleep.

Jake scratched on Julia's door until she opened, she looked tired since she had been sleeping and her hair was a mess and she was only wearing a college sweater. She let him in and he followed her into the living room where they sat down on the coach.

He rested his head on her lap and she stoke his soft fur gently and said, "So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering why you didn't want to see me no more, didn't that night mean anything to you" he said.

"It did, it was the best thing that ever happened to me" she said.

"Then why won't you see me no more, did I do anything to hurt you" he said.

"No you could never hurt me" she said and scratched his ear.

"Then you don't wanna be with a wolf do you" he said silently.

"I'm I do it's just you're Calleigh's and Horatio's son and so much younger" she said.

"That don't matter I mean you're pregnant with my son or daughter we should be together" he said.

"How did you know?" she said shocked.

"Just figured you might since you didn't call, you're scared aren't you" he said.

"I am, what if I give birth to wolves like Calleigh" she said knowing that could sound wrong.

"No offence take, but remember mum is real wolf, not mix and we could handle it, I'll be here all the way I promise, if you want me and the baby that is" he said.

"I do, but I'm still scared" said Julia honest.

"We'll be fine" he said with a yawn.

"Tired" she said.

"Very" he admitted.

"Let's go to bed then" she said and they headed for the bedroom.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and gave Horatio a soft kiss to wake him.

"Horatio" she said and let her head rest on his chest, while he stroke her gently.

"Mhm" he said.

"I know you for years, but you never once told me about your father, how come" she said.

"He was a horrible, horrible man" said Horatio with a sigh.

"What did he do, please tell me" said Calleigh and stroke his chest.

Horatio took a deep breath and said, "He was horrible, he used to go for Raymond mostly since he was younger and therefore an easy prey. Every time he came home from school, my father use to ask him what he learned, but sometimes Ray didn't remember it all so he hit him real hard until he lay on the floor hardly breathing. And if we broke a plate or something like that he hit us hardly with a belt before he looked us in the basement, he could leave us there for days if he felt like it, no food or water. He's the reason why I'm a werewolf, he used to bite me hardly and attack me when he felt like it for no reason at all, he said I was the worse boy and wolf there ever was and I was a disgrace. He once even broke my nose by throwing me against the stairs up to second floor, and once he burn marked me, that."

Horatio couldn't go on to hard, he was crying soft sad sobs, Calleigh just lay completely still, stoking his chest and let him cry, she know understood better why Horatio had acted the way he did.

Horatio got him self together and said, "Sorry about that, but since we are talking about old times what happened to you growing up?"

"I had a normal childhood" she said.

"Oh come on, you gotto do better than that, I know your dad" he said.

Calleigh took a deep breath and said, "It wasn't exactly happy. My dad loved his drinks and his belt, to use it on me and my brothers, to hit and hit until your back was on fire, but not once did I shed a tear, not before I was up in my room by my self while I dreamed of a knight to come and save me, I cried and cried, it hurt so bad. He said I was a bastard a stray since I was part wolf and he chained me to a three in the back yard sometimes over the night out in the cold. He usually did that mostly in the winter and I was so cold when he finally let me in. And it was, his hits was so hard, and he kicked me to and"

Calleigh was now crying so hard that she couldn't speak anymore, she was shaking, and it made him cry to, knowing what that beautiful woman had to go through when she grew up it pained him so.

"Handsome I'm okay" she said still sobbing a bit.

"How could anyone hurt you, I'm so sorry" he said.

"I know, and I forgive you" she said.

At that moment Angela Hope came running in and said, "Mum you sad?"

"A little but I'll be fine" said Calleigh.

"Want me to sing for you" she said and smiled.

"No no, that's okay" said Calleigh.

But their daughter crawled up in bed and sang, "And it only hurt when I'm breathing, my heart only breaks when it's beating, my dreams only die when I'm dreaming, so I hold my breath to forget."

A tear ran down Calleigh's check and she said, "Have you any idea how much I love you my angel."

"More than the moan and sun together" said the little girl and gave her a big hug before she turned to her father and said, "You better be nice this time."

"I will my little angel I will" he said and smiled at her.

"Good you gotto get up it's breakfast time and I'm hungry" said Angela Hope and took Horatio's hand to drag him outta bed.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming I'm coming" he said and got out while Calleigh just giggled happily.

It was early morning at the Winston/Harmon residence and Kyle went to wake his mother since he needed her help on some homework he was to late on. He knocked and on the door and entered and gasped when he saw a wolf on top of his mother licking her neck while she moaned softly.

"What the hell" Kyle yelled.

The wolf startled and jumped of her and lay down next to her instead.

"What the hell are you doing with that animal" said Kyle shocked.

"I was cuddling, what do you want" said and looked at him.

"Need help with my homework, but never mind I'll go over to dads instead" he said Kyle and left.

"I'm in so much trouble now" said Jake with a sigh.

"Don't think about it, just do me you big wild beast" said Julia, her eyes was shining of desire.

"I better get home before hell break loose, I'll do you later" he said and gave her a last lick before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

hapter 18

"DAD" Kyle yelled and tore up the door to the Duquesne residence.

"Easy Kyle, what's the matter" Calleigh asked as he come into the kitchen where they were having breakfast.

"Did you know your son Jake is doing my mother right now" Kyle said angrily.

Horatio choked on the bread he was eating and said in shock "Sorry what's that now?"

"Jake is having sex with my mother, and I won't have it" said Kyle.

"Neither will I that would be the worst couple in the history, don't worry Kyle I'll tell him to break it of" said Horatio.

"Uhm handsome you can't do that" said Calleigh, now the pieces were falling together.

"What do you mean I can't do that, she's an adult, and he a teenager, not to mention that she's human and he's not, and he's my son and she's my ex and mother to my other son, you must see that I can't let this happen" said Horatio firmly.

"Well you can't split them up either, just trust me on this" she said calmly.

Never before had Horatio seen her that calmly over something she would normally flip out about, he couldn't get it and asked, "Why aren't you more against it."

"I'll tell you later under four eyes" she said still calm.

"No you are telling me now" he said angrily, grabbed her arm hardly and more or less dragged her down to their bedroom.

Once there she said, "Horatio would you let go of me, that hurts."

Horatio quickly realized what he was doing and let her go and said, "Sorry bout that, but will you please tell me why you think it's a good idea that he's with her."

"Well after what Kyle just said they seem crazy about each other, and since you dated her I guess she likes fury guys and also" she stopped since she didn't know if Julia was pregnant or not even if she knew it was a good chance she was.

"And also?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing, but handsome would you please not get me all worked up any more since that could have gone really bad" she said with a sigh.

"Hang on I might have done so, but I wasn't here when it happened so something else put you over the edge, something happened here last night didn't it" he said.

Calleigh looked down, she was still afraid to get all worked up again just in case her body couldn't handle it.

"Calleigh was it something Jake said that upset you" said Horatio.

"Yeah, but please don't me mad at him for it since anything could have made it happen" she said honest.

"What did he say?" Horatio asked.

"I'll let him tell you since I dunno for a fact if there is something to be upset about yet" she said.

"And one more thing, why didn't you howl at me yesterday" he said.

"I passed out and when I came to I was at the hospital, and after I came home I was to tired and everything to manage to do so" she said, he could tell by her tone that what she said was true.

"But I still got the feeling I was partly to blame for that, and at the scene I really shouldn't have blamed you when really I was horny as hell and needed you to, I still am, I dunno how you always manage to turn me on like that, it's like I could jump on you day and night" he said.

"That's the wolf in you talking" she said with a sigh.

"Maybe what the heck is that" he said as he got interrupted by yelling and loud noises from upstairs.

"I have a feeling your sons are fighting, we better stop them" said Calleigh as she they went upstairs again.

"What the hell did you have to go after my mother for" Kyle yelled angrily.

"Well it's not like I planned to fall in love with her" Jake said.

"I'm telling you break it of or else" said Kyle.

"Shouldn't we stop them before this get outta hand" said Horatio.

"No let the get it out" said Calleigh calmly.

"Or else what, you can't really do anything, I'm a wolf" Jake snarled.

"Wanna bet" said Kyle and threw a punch at him, that sent him to the ground since he was standing on two feet.

"Kyle Harmon I'll make you regret that" said Jake and jumped back and let his teeth sink into his neck, but not to deep since he had no intentions of killing his step brother.

To everyone's amazement they rolled over and Kyle bit Jakes neck. Jake threw him of and both guys were now on all four face to face walking around in circles snarling at each other.

"Ok Horatio is your son a werewolf to cause that ain't human behaviour" said Calleigh a bit shocked.

"I don't think so, but he can't attack Jake human wise" said Horatio wondering whether Kyle was a werewolf or not.

"Then let me ask you were you human or wolf at the time you had sex with Julia and Kyle was conceived" said Calleigh looking at the two guys snarling before they jumped at each other.

"I dunno, there was a lot of overlaps, as you said she likes hairy beasts, and how far will you let it go before you let me go between" Horatio replied.

"You won't you're not the right person to do so I will" she said.

"I'm a wolf to" he snarled at her.

"Easy big guy" said Calleigh and bit his neck a little to make him calm down.

Kyle and Jake kept fighting and while doing so Horatio saw how Calleigh's anger was raising to the surface, and he knew why, since she was the alpha female they had no right to act like they did in her home, it was disrespectful towards her. Suddenly she had become the shiny white wolf again and walked over to the two boys and dragged them a part by their ear, they both whimpered in pain and withdraw from her.

Calleigh snarled at them and said, "How dare you act like that in my house, you better start showing me some respect or else none of you is welcome here any more."

"Mum calm down remember what the doctor said" said Jake since Calleigh was shaking in anger.

"Yeah, we didn't mean anything by it" said Kyle.

"Hmf" said Calleigh.

"So what are we talking bout her, just a fling?" Kyle asked.

"Uhm it's a bit more complicated since I managed to knock her up" said Jake and looked down.

"YOU DID WHAT" Horatio yelled.

"You mean mum's pregnant and you're the father, now that's just weird" said Kyle.

"Yeah sorry both that dude, so how are we?" asked Jake.

"We're ok as long as you don't abandon her" said Kyle.

"Never" said Jake.

"Then I'd say congratulations are in order, nicely done dude" said Kyle and gave him a hug.

"Thanks man" said Jake and patted his back.

It was first now the boys noticed how mad Horatio were, Horatio came closer grabbed Jake's neck and said, "I'll teach you a lesson or two."

"Let him go" Calleigh demanded.

Horatio let him go and Kyle laughed, "Guess we know who's the boss in this house."

"Yeah mum runs the house didn't you know" said Dinah with a giggle.

"Dad never has anything to say or she'll kick him out, he never go against her he's a wimp" said Thunder Shadow and laughed.

"Wimp wolf, whim wolf, whim wolf" all the children taunted while they laughed.

"Jeez thanks a lot Calleigh" said Horatio annoyed and went downstairs.

"Was that really necessary" said Calleigh a bit frustrated and looked at her children.

"But it's true" said Jake.

"Ya'll really hurt your dad, and Kyle and Jake no more fighting under my roof and Jake you should have thought before you acted, grounded no TV, books or anything" she said.

"Mum that ain't fair" said Jake.

"If I say so it is" said Calleigh and went downstairs to talk to Horatio.

Horatio was in bed, he was looking angrily against the wall wondering why Calleigh was the leader when he was the male, it just wasn't fair. And how the kinds taunted him, it just made him even more upset. He was their father, yet it seems like they didn't respect him at all. Once again he felt like an outcast and he sighed heavily.

Calleigh watched Horatio, he seems like wounded animal that had crawled up to die.

She sat down next to him, stroke his back and his fiery red hair and said, "Handsome you ok."

"No, I mean they don't respect me at all, only you, I'm the male" he said hurt.

"My poor handsome" she said and kissed his head gently.

"It's not my fault I'm not real like you and that I don't have powers and such, but still they should respect me, just a little, I feel like an outcast" he said, there was sadness in his voice.

Calleigh let her head rest on his shoulder while she held him closely and he said, "I'm not worthy of you maybe I should listen to them and find another mate."

Then he got up and left.

It took Calleigh a minute to realize what just happened, had he told her he didn't want her and left her with seven children, eight if she counted Kyle and more on the way, just because the children teased him a little.

Calleigh took a deep breath and went upstairs, looked at the children and said, "Any idea where your father went?"

"No, but he said to not look for him" said Jake.

"Have you any idea what you just done" said Calleigh.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"You may have coast me my mate, the one man the I love" said Calleigh angrily.

"He'll come back, he just needs to calm down" said Lilly.

"No he won't not this time, you went to far and you really hurt him, he said he was I was unworthy of me and that he would find another mate, you should pray to God I can find him" Calleigh snarled.

"He said that, he's right though, you could do better" said Jake.

"Yeah totally" said Dinah.

"What do you see in my old dad I never got" said Kyle.

Calleigh's eyes lighted and she sent fire that set right in front of them so they jumped back and snarled, "Just for that you are all banned form this house and don't you dare to come back."

"Mum you can't throw us out, we're your flesh and blood" said Jake scared.

"Yeah" said Lilly.

"I SAID OUT, ALL OF YOU AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU CAUSED ME TO LOOSE MY MAN AND NOW YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN" she snarled.

All the eight children run out the door since they didn't dare to do otherwise and Calleigh sank down on the floor crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fifteen minutes later Julia parked in the hospitals driveway and got Calleigh into the hospital, Calleigh managed to not scream as badly as before, now she was only whimpering as Julia found a doctor. The doctor looked at her and said, "So Ms Duquesne you got quadruples this time to, and once again your husband is missing, but not to worry, he still got some time."

"Really he does ouuuuuuuuuch, it hurts" Calleigh whimpered.

"He does, I'll be right back, just try to stay calm" said the doctor.

"Man Calleigh, four more, but you don't look that big" said Julia while she stood next to Calleigh.

"Still hurts worse than the last time, I got a feeling something isn't like it should" said Calleigh, she was crying now, and she so badly wanted Horatio to be there.

"I'm sure everything is fine" said Julia in a comforting tone, although she wasn't so sure.

"No it ain't and I don't feel good at all" Calleigh cried.

"Mum, relax, you'll be fine" said Lilly who suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"No I won't, would you two just listen when I tell you something is very wrong, and did you find Horatio" said Calleigh.

"I'm sorry mum, but he's totally gone I looked and howled for him everywhere, but no one have seen or heard from him in hours" said Lilly honest.

"Can you guys get me outside so I can try to howl for him" Calleigh begged, although she was really not feeling up for it she wanted to try, since she needed him so badly to be there.

"Sure" said Julia and they somehow managed to get her outside.

Calleigh took a deep breath and howled what she could muster as her pain got worse, she howled once more before she sank to the ground whimpering before she was surrounded by a blanket darkness.

Horatio was down by the water having a drink when he heard Calleigh's cries of pain and knew she and his unborn children was in grave danger. He could also hear from her howls that she most likely was about to pass out since they had gotten weaker as she howled, he could only hope that she was still alive and that the children were ok as he run as fast as he could towards the hospital.

As he stood outside the hospital door she sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't change back before morning, but also knew he couldn't leave her alone, not this time, she was after all giving birth to his children, and she was scared and in deep pain.

Horatio sighed and went inside to the reception, he looked at the woman who looked terrified at the huge, red wolf standing in front of her.

Horatio looked at her with worried eyes and said, "Please don't be scared, I really need to find my girl, she's in labour and I'm afraid she's in real danger, would you please tell me where she's at, her name is Calleigh Duquesne."

"You're a talking wolf" said the lady shocked.

"I am, will you please tell me where she is" Horatio begged again and since the lady could both see and hear how worried he was she said, "Come on big guy, I'll take you to her."

"Do you know how bad it is?" Horatio asked really concerned.

"Well, the doctor left her in her room only to find her passed out outside, he didn't get why she was out there in the first place, she was howling for you wasn't she" she said.

"She was, is she still alive" Horatio said.

"Hanging by a thread" said the lady as she pointed towards the room where the doctors desperately tried to save Calleigh's life.

Horatio got up on two feet and watched through the door, Calleigh's eyes were closed and she was hooked unto a dozen wires as the doctors were delivering the babies and trying to save her. Horatio could see on the screen that her pulse was weak, almost to weak, the lay down on the floor and whimpered, praying to good to save the life of the woman he loved, he knew he couldn't go on without her.

Seven hours later Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital bed, and Horatio was sleeping in a chair next to her, his head was resting on her bed, she could see by his grimy checks that he had been crying.

She stoke his red soft hair and said, "Horatio."

Horatio startled, sat up and said, "Calleigh, sweetheart how are you feeling."

"A bit groggy other than that fine, the children, are they, did they" she said looking scared.

"All four are fine, two human boys, a human boy and a wolf boy" said Horatio.

"Wolf, how is that, I mean that's" said Calleigh confused knowing that wolves only was pregnant two months and that she would have him earlier like the last time.

"To be honest I dunno, maybe that's why you been so ill cause it formed later, so what do you wanna call them" said Horatio.

"Dunno, how bout you name the boys and I the girls" she said.

"Deal, ok I want the little wolf to have a powerful name, I got a feeling he will be something big, how bout Rex Alexander and for the other boy David Raymond" he said.

"I like Rex Alexander and David Raymond is nice to after Ray" she said and smiled at him.

"So what are my girls names then?" he asked curiously.

"Sara and Marisol" she said looking at him waiting for approval.

"You want your kid to be named after my dead wife, why?" he asked.

"Well I thought it would be nice and I like the name, but if you don't like it I can find something else" she said.

"I love it, what about last names?" he asked since they seven others had Calleigh's.

"Caine, I want them all to be Caine" she said and smiled weakly at him.

Horatio was overjoyed so first he bent down and kissed her and held her closely while he kept on kissing her before he let her go and licked her neck happily like a wolf would do.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Easy there handsome."

"Uhm sorry" he said and controlled him self.

"That's ok" she said and gave him a soft kiss and smiled at him.

"I'm just so happy" he said and licked her neck again.

"I noticed that and so am I" she said and let him go on licking and kissing her neck and her lips to let him show his happiness.

"Oh I love this little guy" said Calleigh when she was cuddling with the little wolf a few moments later.

"On day he'll make president" said Horatio.

"You can't let a wolf be president" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Sure he can be everything, he' s a genius, look at him" said Horatio.

"H, he's like a couple of hours, you can't say he's a genius" said Eric and laughed.

"Oh yes he is" said Horatio looking at the little wolf feeding of one of Calleigh's breasts.

"Tell you my wolf is way cooler than yours ever be" said Jake looking at Thor who was standing next to him and had gotten pretty big by now.

"Nah wait to this one grows up, he's gonna be so cool, the boss over all Miami" said Horatio proudly.

"Eric will you give me back Marisol so I can feed her" said Calleigh since Eric was holding her daughter.

"Sure thing" said Eric and handed her over.

"Mummy mummy I got a job" said Lilly who suddenly came running into the room.

"Oh what?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I'm gonna be the dog trainer down at the station" said Lilly proudly.

"Very cool" said Jake.

"Yeah I'll be like head dog" said Lilly happily.

"Mum look at Rex" said Angela Hope.

"What the hell" said Ryan surprised.

"Told ya he's a genius" said Horatio as they watched the little wolf boy change to human and back a couple of times whiting less than a minute.

"That is the strangest thing I've ever seen" said Natalia.

"Your children are seriously weird" said Eric and smiled.

"Talk about messes up genes" said Ryan.

"Yeah totally" said Julia and smiled at them.

"Oh that's probably why you're been ill, if he changed inside you while he was growing" said Alexx.

"Yeah and if he did so when you gave birth to trying to figure out if he was wolf or human that had to make complications" Julia agreed.

"That would make perfect sense, so you're the one that have been keeping me sick" said Calleigh and looked down at the little wolf.

He let out a little whimper as Calleigh guided him to her breast again since as a wolf he was still blind, but really hungry.

"You two must have the weirdest DNA that ever was, I mean to produce talking wolves, humans and cross between the two, that can't be normal" said Ryan.

"Hey are you talking badly of my darling children" Calleigh said.

"No no, just stating a fact" said Ryan.

"Doesn't matter to me that they are a bit different, to me they are all perfect and I love them just the same" said Calleigh and smiled looking at her eleven children.

At that moment Thor started to whimper and Jake said, "I better take him for a walk, see you later."

"Ok, but Jake my kid is still the coolest" said Horatio.

"He's so not" said Jake and pet his son.

"Is to, let me walk you out, I need to get to the lab" said Horatio.

"You're leaving me alone with four newborns" said Calleigh shocked.

"No, I'm taking Rex and David with me and see you and the girls later" said Horatio and took his little girls.

"He's not" said Jake as they walked towards the door.

"Is to" said Horatio.

"Is not" said Jake.

"Is to" said Horatio as they left the room.

"Wow those to will be going on about that for a long time won't they" said Lilly.

"Yeah probably forever, but where are the rest of your siblings" said Calleigh.

"Home with Jake, Dinah and set" said Lilly.

"Good, so what do you think of the newcomers?" Calleigh asked.

"That little boy is weird, and I don't think he'll be president and the other three are so cute, you and dad make the most handsome and cute kids there is" said Lilly and looked at the two little girls, they looked like Calleigh with their blue eyes and just like their mother.

"Why thank you so when do you start in the job?" asked Calleigh.

"Tomorrow and I meet this real cute officer to, his name is Nick" said Lilly.

"Don't mix work with personals" said Calleigh in a fir tone.

"Yeah you're the one to talk about that" said Natalia and they all laughed.

Back at the lab Horatio and Jake was still arguing over which son was best when Erica walked into the room and said, "Jake where did you run of to, didn't I tell you to run down to the grocery store for me."

"Oh sorry stopped by the hospital to see the newborns and I forgot, can you ever forgive me" he said and looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about, so these are the new ones" said Erica and looked at the little boy and the little wolf peacefully sleeping in their baby seats.

"Yup, and they are way cooler than Thor" said Horatio.

"They are not" said Jake.

"Are to" said Horatio.

"Are not" said Jake.

"Are to" said Horatio as little Rex Alexander started to scream and shift shape like crazy.

"Wow what the hell is wrong with that kid" said Erica shocked.

"He's hungry again" said Horatio and started to heat up a bottle to feed him.

"I mean why is he changing like that?" Erica asked.

"Oh I dunno, I think Calleigh and I produced another pure on and that's why she's been so sick cause he probably have been changing inside her to" said Horatio.

"But Angela Hope didn't change like that" said Erica.

"But boys and girls are different, easy there little man" said Horatio and lifted him up to feed him when David Raymond started to scream to and Jake said, "What the hell."

"What?" Horatio asked and turned and saw the little boy turn into a wolf to.

"What the hell did you and Calleigh mix" said Erica shocked as the other little boy changed like crazy to.

At that moment Horatio's phone went of, he took it and said, "Horatio Caine."

"Horatio something really weird is happening here, the girls are changing to" said Calleigh.

"So is David Raymond, now tell me how powerful are you of you can make four new pure ones" said Horatio shocked.

"You have no idea, but if I and Angela Hope are this powerful, how will these four develop" said Calleigh, she sounded a bit scared.

"I have honestly no idea, dunno if this is a good thing or not" he said.

"Neither do I" said Horatio.

"I'm seriously scared here, I know what I can do, but if they can do the same" said Calleigh.

"They can't be as pure as you no matter what happens since they are a mix of us both and you are the only pure that is, and even if they got power you'll still be more powerful" said Horatio calmly.

"But Horatio there is four and I'm only one" said Calleigh.

"Well you got me and the rest of your kids to help you, it will be ok" he said.

"What colours you think they will have" said Calleigh, since they were still to young to have fur.

"I have no idea" said Horatio.

"Well I better feed these to calm them down" she said.

"Me to see you a bit later" he said and hung up to feed the boys.

1 Month later.

"Would you guys stop that" said Calleigh frustrated looking at the three young wolves that were making a mess in the break room. They had now all gotten fur, Marisol was pure silver and Sara was more like gold, Rex Alexander was a mix between black and gold and David Raymond a mix between red and white and they loved to drive their mum crazy with making a mess if not at the lab at home.

But they cubs kept going, Sara and Marisol had torn out the coach of the cushion and was ripping them a part, Rex Alexander was up on the table hunting down an apple and a couple of bananas and David Raymond was up on the counter dragging things outta the closets.

"HORATIO WOULD YOU GET IN HERE NOW" Calleigh yelled angrily.

"Yes dear" said Horatio and appeared beside Calleigh when they heard glass break from some place behind them.

Calleigh rubbed her temple on frustration and said, "Will you take care of this I gotto find out what the hell that was."

"No no no, Dominic, Thor now Calli would have my head again" said Jake frustrated.

"Hahaha dad's gonna get yelled at again" Thor laughed.

"Yeah that'a always funny" Dominic joined in.

"Berkley don't say your sons wrecked the equipment again" said Calleigh angrily as she entered the DNA lab and saw the microscope and the glass table in thousand pieces on the floor.

"I'm afraid so really sorry about it Cal" said Jake.

"Have you any idea how much I spent on equipment the last weeks cause of your sons" she said.

"I got a pretty good idea, I'll make it up to you" said Jake.

"It's a bit to late, since I had it, you're fired pack your things and go" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh please they are only children and I need the work" Jake begged.

"It's a bit to late for that, and you boys you're out of the pack" said Calleigh and looked at them.

"What you can't throw'em out" said Jake.

"Just did, now get lost" said Calleigh and left the lab.

"Jeez thanks a lot, now I don't have a work and I'm out of the pack to" said Jake with a snarl and left them.

Dominic and Thor was down at the beach with Angela Hope talking.

"Isn't there any way your mum would let dad work again" said Thor, he felt really bad.

"Doubt it her decisions are usually final" said Angela Hope.

"But we were just messing around" said Dominic.

"Yeah, but still that stuff is very expensive and even if mum has tons of money, why I will never know, she still don't like using it on stuff like that just because you were messing around" said Angela Hope.

"So what do we do there has to be a way to fix this, there has be something we can do to soften her up" said Thor.

"Can you please think of anything" said Dominic.

"Not at the moment" said Angela Hope honest.

"Don't your mum like guns and stuff, maybe if we buy a lot of guns" said Thor hopefully.

"Yeah cause all good plans start with let's buy a lot of guns, there has to be something else something big" said Dominic.

"How bout getting new equipment" said Angela Hope.

"How would we afford that" said Dominic.

"Good point, but still you should try" said Angela Hope.

"Hmm maybe" said Thor.

"Oh I have and idea, but it means you gotto stay up all night" said Angela Hope.

"Yeah sure, tell us" Thor said and she did.

"Man I can't believe we made it" said Thor, it was 7.30 Am and Calleigh would be in any second.

"Yeah, God I'm real tired" said Dominic.

"I know, but hopefully this helps your case" said Angela Hope.

"Quiet hide, there she is" said Thor and they down the stair well to hide.

"I'm telling you Calleigh, just get Berkley back and get him to pay for the damages, you need him, and what the hell" said Horatio when he looked up.

"Oh my gosh did you do this" said Calleigh and smiled. The whole lab was covered in tulips from, it was like walking in a tulip field.

"No, but someone is cleaning up after" said Horatio.

"No, I love them I absolutely love them, this is the greatest gift ever" she said and walked into the DNA lab and gasped.

"The table the microscope it's someone has fixed it and oh my gosh look at this gun, it's gorgeous" said Calleigh excited and picked up the gun.

"Somebody is making a pass at you I don't like it" said Horatio a bit annoyed.

"Oh a note" said Calleigh and took it up and read, "Dear Calli/ ma'am/ boss, what should I write.

Brain-dead you should written that. Oh here we go, we're real sorry bout the mess we made yesterday, but please don't fire dad, since it was our fault. And we jeez would you stop that would do anything to make it up to you just don't throw us out of the pack. Ok ok, please don't throw us out of the pack. The Berkley boys, Dominic and Thor."

"I can't believe they did this, it must have coast a fortune" said Calleigh and showed the note to Horatio.

"Well they must feel real bad, so will you forgive them" said Horatio.

"After this gesture I have to, oh I love all these flowers" she said excited.

Horatio shook his head before they went up to his office to make the call to Jake and work.

"Did you heat how happy she was" said Angela Hope.

"All thanks to you babe" said Thor and licked her check.

Calleigh dialled Jake's number and said, "Hey Jake your boys there?"

"Why you want them for they are outcast remember" said Jake.

"Well I need to thank them, they filled my whole lab with tulips, bought new equipment and a gun" said Calleigh overjoyed.

"Hold the phone they did what how could they afford that" said Jake as he clicked on his account online to see if anything was missing.

"I have no idea, but if you send them over I'll ask" said Calleigh.

"That's the thing they aren't her haven't been home all night and I'm starting to get worried" said Jake.

"You lost them" said Calleigh in disbelief.

"Well you didn't exactly give me the best day yesterday, Erica and I fought and everything" said Jake.

"Sorry bout that, but you know why I was upset right" said Calleigh.

"I do, but if you see my boys, please tell them to come home" he said.

"Ok, oh yeah you got the job back and I need you ASAP" said Calleigh and hung up.

"Jake's boys are missing and come to think of it so is Angela Hope" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Calleigh what are you saying" said Horatio confused.

"I dunno yet, but check your bank account" she said.

They both did but nothing was missing, then they heard laughter from outside and went downstairs to check it out.

"Thor, Dominic stop it, it tickles" Angela Hope giggled, she was on her back on the floor while the two boys were nudging and biting her a bit.

"What is going on here" they suddenly heard Calleigh say, she didn't see to happy.

"We were only playing" said Angela Hope.

"You are way to young for that kind of play" said Calleigh thinking "Besides I don't want you to mate with a Berkley".

The boys got of her and Calleigh said, "Thank you so much for all of this, it was the greatest gift ever."

"You're welcome ma'am" said Thor.

"But how could you afford it, I mean this stuff is expensive and I don't think you have that kind of money" said Calleigh.

"We got help" said Thor.

"From who?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Does it really matter as long as we didn't steal it" said Dominic.

"Not really, and again thank you, you're back in the pack" said Calleigh.

"Yeah" the boys cheered.

"Just don't mess up again" Calleigh warned.

"We won't we better get home I'm tired" said Thor and then they left while Calleigh wondered where they got the money for all this.

When they came home Jake and Erica didn't look to happy, Jake sighed and said, "Have you any idea how scared we've been, we though we lost you."

"But dad we had to make it up to her and it took longer than we first thought" said Thor.

"How could you afford all that anyway, I don't think you have any money" said Erica.

"We don't barrowed from a friend" said Dominic.

"Who do you know that is that filthy rich" said Jake shocked.

"Well Calleigh is filthy rich you have no idea and so is H, she has more though, but we didn't get it from them" said Thor.

"Then who, you didn't rob a bank did you" said Jake.

"No no, we barrowed it from a friend and we are in no rush to pay her back" said Dominic.

"You idiot" said Thor.

"So it's a she, ok was it Natalia, Julia, Alexx or Valera?" Erica asked.

"Nah they don't have that kind of money" said Dominic.

Jake and Erica looked confused at each other, they didn't get it, when Allison suddenly said, "You borrowed it from Angela Hope didn't you."

"No" the boys protested.

"Hang on, she's rich, how?" asked Jake surprised, on thing was Calleigh and Horatio another was their 4 year old daughter.

"She's real smart and she earned them" said Thor with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"How?" both Erica and Jake asked.

"She makes a fortune on buying and selling stalks and she also do some work at the local pet store" said Allison.

"You are paying that back" said Jake.

"No rush we will, we come up with a payback plan" said Dominic.

"She's so cute" said Thor.

"Oh would you stop it" said Dominic.

"But she is, really cute, I can't wait to see her again" said Thor.

"Well you're gonna you're both grounded for a month now go to your room" said Erica and they boys left.

"Those boys are almost as hopeless as you" said Erica when they finally were alone.

"Thanks a lot, so how much do you think they actually owe her" said Jake with a sigh.

"Probably more than we ever can afford to pay back" said Erica.

"Why would she do that, barrow them so much money when she know she won't get them back in the nearest future" said Jake confused.

"She probably felt bad and wanted to help them out, unless she likes one of them" said Erica.

"But they are way to young for her" said Jake.

"I think that since she's werewolf she would still have to wait a few years until she's ready" said Erica.

"But come one even if that is true, Calleigh and Horatio would never let her date one of them" said Jake with a sigh.

"They're not that bad and didn't you hear how he talked about her, face it Jake our son is in love" said Erica.

"Calleigh will kill me if something happens between them, we gotto get him to forget her" said Jake.

"Jake you can't do that, that is just mean" said Erica shocked.

"That won't matter, he can't have her" said Jake thinking his son was way to young to be even thinking that way.

Calleigh was cooking dinner when Angela Hope came up to her and asked, "Mum you think I'm to young to date?"

"I would prefer if you waited a couple of years or so" said Calleigh.

"Mum I may have done something stupid" said Angela Hope.

"Nothing serious I hope" said Calleigh a bit worried.

"Uhm kind of, but I can't tell you what it is, cause you would get real mad if you knew" said Angela Hope.

"You didn't mate with any of the Berkley boys did you?" Calleigh asked.

"No no, but never mind you would never understand" said Angela Hope.

"What wouldn't I understand?" asked Calleigh confused.

"Just forget I said something" said Angela Hope and left while Calleigh shook her head in confusion.

A couple of days later Jake and Julia was eating dinner with Horatio and Calleigh when Julia asked, "Did you ever find out who paid for your lab?"

"No I don't get it, but I think Jake knows only he won't tell" said Calleigh.

"That's weird" said Julia.

"Not if Jake is protecting someone so you won't find out" said Jake.

"Who would that be it was you wasn't it handsome" said Calleigh and looked Horatio.

"No I didn't" said Horatio.

"Mum just think is there ay in our family that would have reason to help out the Berkley boys for any reason at all" said Jake.

"ANGELA HOPE DUQUESNE GET UP HERE NOW" Calleigh yelled.

"Yes mummy" said Angela who came running.

"Did you or did you not help out the Berkley boys?" said Calleigh angrily.

"I did" said Angela Hope.

"Why would you do that?" Calleigh asked but she already knew the answer.

"Cause I uhm really like Thor, he's real handsome" said Angela Hope looking down.

"YOU ARE NOT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM EVER AGAIN" Calleigh yelled in anger.

"But mum, he's my mate, you can't do that" said Angela Hope.

"Then find another" said Calleigh.

"But mum that's to late" said Angela Hope.

"What do you mean?" asked Calleigh angrily.

Angela Hope was terrified and said, "I can't tell you."

"YOU ARE TELLING ME RIGHT NOW" Calleigh yelled.

"Mum calm down can't you see you are scaring her" said Jake.

"Calleigh you know that ain't the right way to go bout it and ouch hell, I think out the babies are coming" said Julia.

"I'll get you to the hospital and you are not doing anything to her, do you hear me" said Horatio before they left.

"So what did you do I though you said you didn't mate with him" Calleigh snarled.

"I didn't, oh well I might as well show you" said Angela hope, turned human and showed her mother her hip, a tattoo that said Angela Hope Berkley inside a hear.

"How" said Calleigh in shock since Angela was way to young to getting one.

"It ain't real, but one day it will be" said Angela.

"What you mean, it looks real" said Calleigh.

"It's a real good fake, the ink stay on for a year or so" said Angela.

"You kill me you know that" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"But he's my mate" said Angela again.

"He is never gonna be your mate, I will make sure of that" said Calleigh and went down to her bedroom.

When Horatio came home Calleigh looked at him and asked, "So what did they get?"

"Two girls and a boy, human, yet somehow wolves, so how did it go?" he replied.

"I'm forbidding her to see those boys" said Calleigh.

"That good" Horatio though and said, "You can't lock her up forever."

"I can and I will do anything that is in my power for not letting her see him" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh think about what you are doing here, if someone told you not to see me would you do it" said Horatio.

"Not the same case and my word is final" she said.

Horatio knew all to good that he wouldn't getting anywhere so he just sighed and turned on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fifteen minutes later Julia parked in the hospitals driveway and got Calleigh into the hospital, Calleigh managed to not scream as badly as before, now she was only whimpering as Julia found a doctor. The doctor looked at her and said, "So Ms Duquesne you got quadruples this time to, and once again your husband is missing, but not to worry, he still got some time."

"Really he does ouuuuuuuuuch, it hurts" Calleigh whimpered.

"He does, I'll be right back, just try to stay calm" said the doctor.

"Man Calleigh, four more, but you don't look that big" said Julia while she stood next to Calleigh.

"Still hurts worse than the last time, I got a feeling something isn't like it should" said Calleigh, she was crying now, and she so badly wanted Horatio to be there.

"I'm sure everything is fine" said Julia in a comforting tone, although she wasn't so sure.

"No it ain't and I don't feel good at all" Calleigh cried.

"Mum, relax, you'll be fine" said Lilly who suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"No I won't, would you two just listen when I tell you something is very wrong, and did you find Horatio" said Calleigh.

"I'm sorry mum, but he's totally gone I looked and howled for him everywhere, but no one have seen or heard from him in hours" said Lilly honest.

"Can you guys get me outside so I can try to howl for him" Calleigh begged, although she was really not feeling up for it she wanted to try, since she needed him so badly to be there.

"Sure" said Julia and they somehow managed to get her outside.

Calleigh took a deep breath and howled what she could muster as her pain got worse, she howled once more before she sank to the ground whimpering before she was surrounded by a blanket darkness.

Horatio was down by the water having a drink when he heard Calleigh's cries of pain and knew she and his unborn children was in grave danger. He could also hear from her howls that she most likely was about to pass out since they had gotten weaker as she howled, he could only hope that she was still alive and that the children were ok as he run as fast as he could towards the hospital.

As he stood outside the hospital door she sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't change back before morning, but also knew he couldn't leave her alone, not this time, she was after all giving birth to his children, and she was scared and in deep pain.

Horatio sighed and went inside to the reception, he looked at the woman who looked terrified at the huge, red wolf standing in front of her.

Horatio looked at her with worried eyes and said, "Please don't be scared, I really need to find my girl, she's in labour and I'm afraid she's in real danger, would you please tell me where she's at, her name is Calleigh Duquesne."

"You're a talking wolf" said the lady shocked.

"I am, will you please tell me where she is" Horatio begged again and since the lady could both see and hear how worried he was she said, "Come on big guy, I'll take you to her."

"Do you know how bad it is?" Horatio asked really concerned.

"Well, the doctor left her in her room only to find her passed out outside, he didn't get why she was out there in the first place, she was howling for you wasn't she" she said.

"She was, is she still alive" Horatio said.

"Hanging by a thread" said the lady as she pointed towards the room where the doctors desperately tried to save Calleigh's life.

Horatio got up on two feet and watched through the door, Calleigh's eyes were closed and she was hooked unto a dozen wires as the doctors were delivering the babies and trying to save her. Horatio could see on the screen that her pulse was weak, almost to weak, the lay down on the floor and whimpered, praying to good to save the life of the woman he loved, he knew he couldn't go on without her.

Seven hours later Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital bed, and Horatio was sleeping in a chair next to her, his head was resting on her bed, she could see by his grimy checks that he had been crying.

She stoke his red soft hair and said, "Horatio."

Horatio startled, sat up and said, "Calleigh, sweetheart how are you feeling."

"A bit groggy other than that fine, the children, are they, did they" she said looking scared.

"All four are fine, two human boys, a human boy and a wolf boy" said Horatio.

"Wolf, how is that, I mean that's" said Calleigh confused knowing that wolves only was pregnant two months and that she would have him earlier like the last time.

"To be honest I dunno, maybe that's why you been so ill cause it formed later, so what do you wanna call them" said Horatio.

"Dunno, how bout you name the boys and I the girls" she said.

"Deal, ok I want the little wolf to have a powerful name, I got a feeling he will be something big, how bout Rex Alexander and for the other boy David Raymond" he said.

"I like Rex Alexander and David Raymond is nice to after Ray" she said and smiled at him.

"So what are my girls names then?" he asked curiously.

"Sara and Marisol" she said looking at him waiting for approval.

"You want your kid to be named after my dead wife, why?" he asked.

"Well I thought it would be nice and I like the name, but if you don't like it I can find something else" she said.

"I love it, what about last names?" he asked since they seven others had Calleigh's.

"Caine, I want them all to be Caine" she said and smiled weakly at him.

Horatio was overjoyed so first he bent down and kissed her and held her closely while he kept on kissing her before he let her go and licked her neck happily like a wolf would do.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Easy there handsome."

"Uhm sorry" he said and controlled him self.

"That's ok" she said and gave him a soft kiss and smiled at him.

"I'm just so happy" he said and licked her neck again.

"I noticed that and so am I" she said and let him go on licking and kissing her neck and her lips to let him show his happiness.

"Oh I love this little guy" said Calleigh when she was cuddling with the little wolf a few moments later.

"On day he'll make president" said Horatio.

"You can't let a wolf be president" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Sure he can be everything, he' s a genius, look at him" said Horatio.

"H, he's like a couple of hours, you can't say he's a genius" said Eric and laughed.

"Oh yes he is" said Horatio looking at the little wolf feeding of one of Calleigh's breasts.

"Tell you my wolf is way cooler than yours ever be" said Jake looking at Thor who was standing next to him and had gotten pretty big by now.

"Nah wait to this one grows up, he's gonna be so cool, the boss over all Miami" said Horatio proudly.

"Eric will you give me back Marisol so I can feed her" said Calleigh since Eric was holding her daughter.

"Sure thing" said Eric and handed her over.

"Mummy mummy I got a job" said Lilly who suddenly came running into the room.

"Oh what?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I'm gonna be the dog trainer down at the station" said Lilly proudly.

"Very cool" said Jake.

"Yeah I'll be like head dog" said Lilly happily.

"Mum look at Rex" said Angela Hope.

"What the hell" said Ryan surprised.

"Told ya he's a genius" said Horatio as they watched the little wolf boy change to human and back a couple of times whiting less than a minute.

"That is the strangest thing I've ever seen" said Natalia.

"Your children are seriously weird" said Eric and smiled.

"Talk about messes up genes" said Ryan.

"Yeah totally" said Julia and smiled at them.

"Oh that's probably why you're been ill, if he changed inside you while he was growing" said Alexx.

"Yeah and if he did so when you gave birth to trying to figure out if he was wolf or human that had to make complications" Julia agreed.

"That would make perfect sense, so you're the one that have been keeping me sick" said Calleigh and looked down at the little wolf.

He let out a little whimper as Calleigh guided him to her breast again since as a wolf he was still blind, but really hungry.

"You two must have the weirdest DNA that ever was, I mean to produce talking wolves, humans and cross between the two, that can't be normal" said Ryan.

"Hey are you talking badly of my darling children" Calleigh said.

"No no, just stating a fact" said Ryan.

"Doesn't matter to me that they are a bit different, to me they are all perfect and I love them just the same" said Calleigh and smiled looking at her eleven children.

At that moment Thor started to whimper and Jake said, "I better take him for a walk, see you later."

"Ok, but Jake my kid is still the coolest" said Horatio.

"He's so not" said Jake and pet his son.

"Is to, let me walk you out, I need to get to the lab" said Horatio.

"You're leaving me alone with four newborns" said Calleigh shocked.

"No, I'm taking Rex and David with me and see you and the girls later" said Horatio and took his little girls.

"He's not" said Jake as they walked towards the door.

"Is to" said Horatio.

"Is not" said Jake.

"Is to" said Horatio as they left the room.

"Wow those to will be going on about that for a long time won't they" said Lilly.

"Yeah probably forever, but where are the rest of your siblings" said Calleigh.

"Home with Jake, Dinah and set" said Lilly.

"Good, so what do you think of the newcomers?" Calleigh asked.

"That little boy is weird, and I don't think he'll be president and the other three are so cute, you and dad make the most handsome and cute kids there is" said Lilly and looked at the two little girls, they looked like Calleigh with their blue eyes and just like their mother.

"Why thank you so when do you start in the job?" asked Calleigh.

"Tomorrow and I meet this real cute officer to, his name is Nick" said Lilly.

"Don't mix work with personals" said Calleigh in a fir tone.

"Yeah you're the one to talk about that" said Natalia and they all laughed.

Back at the lab Horatio and Jake was still arguing over which son was best when Erica walked into the room and said, "Jake where did you run of to, didn't I tell you to run down to the grocery store for me."

"Oh sorry stopped by the hospital to see the newborns and I forgot, can you ever forgive me" he said and looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about, so these are the new ones" said Erica and looked at the little boy and the little wolf peacefully sleeping in their baby seats.

"Yup, and they are way cooler than Thor" said Horatio.

"They are not" said Jake.

"Are to" said Horatio.

"Are not" said Jake.

"Are to" said Horatio as little Rex Alexander started to scream and shift shape like crazy.

"Wow what the hell is wrong with that kid" said Erica shocked.

"He's hungry again" said Horatio and started to heat up a bottle to feed him.

"I mean why is he changing like that?" Erica asked.

"Oh I dunno, I think Calleigh and I produced another pure on and that's why she's been so sick cause he probably have been changing inside her to" said Horatio.

"But Angela Hope didn't change like that" said Erica.

"But boys and girls are different, easy there little man" said Horatio and lifted him up to feed him when David Raymond started to scream to and Jake said, "What the hell."

"What?" Horatio asked and turned and saw the little boy turn into a wolf to.

"What the hell did you and Calleigh mix" said Erica shocked as the other little boy changed like crazy to.

At that moment Horatio's phone went of, he took it and said, "Horatio Caine."

"Horatio something really weird is happening here, the girls are changing to" said Calleigh.

"So is David Raymond, now tell me how powerful are you of you can make four new pure ones" said Horatio shocked.

"You have no idea, but if I and Angela Hope are this powerful, how will these four develop" said Calleigh, she sounded a bit scared.

"I have honestly no idea, dunno if this is a good thing or not" he said.

"Neither do I" said Horatio.

"I'm seriously scared here, I know what I can do, but if they can do the same" said Calleigh.

"They can't be as pure as you no matter what happens since they are a mix of us both and you are the only pure that is, and even if they got power you'll still be more powerful" said Horatio calmly.

"But Horatio there is four and I'm only one" said Calleigh.

"Well you got me and the rest of your kids to help you, it will be ok" he said.

"What colours you think they will have" said Calleigh, since they were still to young to have fur.

"I have no idea" said Horatio.

"Well I better feed these to calm them down" she said.

"Me to see you a bit later" he said and hung up to feed the boys.

1 Month later.

"Would you guys stop that" said Calleigh frustrated looking at the three young wolves that were making a mess in the break room. They had now all gotten fur, Marisol was pure silver and Sara was more like gold, Rex Alexander was a mix between black and gold and David Raymond a mix between red and white and they loved to drive their mum crazy with making a mess if not at the lab at home.

But they cubs kept going, Sara and Marisol had torn out the coach of the cushion and was ripping them a part, Rex Alexander was up on the table hunting down an apple and a couple of bananas and David Raymond was up on the counter dragging things outta the closets.

"HORATIO WOULD YOU GET IN HERE NOW" Calleigh yelled angrily.

"Yes dear" said Horatio and appeared beside Calleigh when they heard glass break from some place behind them.

Calleigh rubbed her temple on frustration and said, "Will you take care of this I gotto find out what the hell that was."

"No no no, Dominic, Thor now Calli would have my head again" said Jake frustrated.

"Hahaha dad's gonna get yelled at again" Thor laughed.

"Yeah that'a always funny" Dominic joined in.

"Berkley don't say your sons wrecked the equipment again" said Calleigh angrily as she entered the DNA lab and saw the microscope and the glass table in thousand pieces on the floor.

"I'm afraid so really sorry about it Cal" said Jake.

"Have you any idea how much I spent on equipment the last weeks cause of your sons" she said.

"I got a pretty good idea, I'll make it up to you" said Jake.

"It's a bit to late, since I had it, you're fired pack your things and go" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh please they are only children and I need the work" Jake begged.

"It's a bit to late for that, and you boys you're out of the pack" said Calleigh and looked at them.

"What you can't throw'em out" said Jake.

"Just did, now get lost" said Calleigh and left the lab.

"Jeez thanks a lot, now I don't have a work and I'm out of the pack to" said Jake with a snarl and left them.

Dominic and Thor was down at the beach with Angela Hope talking.

"Isn't there any way your mum would let dad work again" said Thor, he felt really bad.

"Doubt it her decisions are usually final" said Angela Hope.

"But we were just messing around" said Dominic.

"Yeah, but still that stuff is very expensive and even if mum has tons of money, why I will never know, she still don't like using it on stuff like that just because you were messing around" said Angela Hope.

"So what do we do there has to be a way to fix this, there has be something we can do to soften her up" said Thor.

"Can you please think of anything" said Dominic.

"Not at the moment" said Angela Hope honest.

"Don't your mum like guns and stuff, maybe if we buy a lot of guns" said Thor hopefully.

"Yeah cause all good plans start with let's buy a lot of guns, there has to be something else something big" said Dominic.

"How bout getting new equipment" said Angela Hope.

"How would we afford that" said Dominic.

"Good point, but still you should try" said Angela Hope.

"Hmm maybe" said Thor.

"Oh I have and idea, but it means you gotto stay up all night" said Angela Hope.

"Yeah sure, tell us" Thor said and she did.

"Man I can't believe we made it" said Thor, it was 7.30 Am and Calleigh would be in any second.

"Yeah, God I'm real tired" said Dominic.

"I know, but hopefully this helps your case" said Angela Hope.

"Quiet hide, there she is" said Thor and they down the stair well to hide.

"I'm telling you Calleigh, just get Berkley back and get him to pay for the damages, you need him, and what the hell" said Horatio when he looked up.

"Oh my gosh did you do this" said Calleigh and smiled. The whole lab was covered in tulips from, it was like walking in a tulip field.

"No, but someone is cleaning up after" said Horatio.

"No, I love them I absolutely love them, this is the greatest gift ever" she said and walked into the DNA lab and gasped.

"The table the microscope it's someone has fixed it and oh my gosh look at this gun, it's gorgeous" said Calleigh excited and picked up the gun.

"Somebody is making a pass at you I don't like it" said Horatio a bit annoyed.

"Oh a note" said Calleigh and took it up and read, "Dear Calli/ ma'am/ boss, what should I write.

Brain-dead you should written that. Oh here we go, we're real sorry bout the mess we made yesterday, but please don't fire dad, since it was our fault. And we jeez would you stop that would do anything to make it up to you just don't throw us out of the pack. Ok ok, please don't throw us out of the pack. The Berkley boys, Dominic and Thor."

"I can't believe they did this, it must have coast a fortune" said Calleigh and showed the note to Horatio.

"Well they must feel real bad, so will you forgive them" said Horatio.

"After this gesture I have to, oh I love all these flowers" she said excited.

Horatio shook his head before they went up to his office to make the call to Jake and work.

"Did you heat how happy she was" said Angela Hope.

"All thanks to you babe" said Thor and licked her check.

Calleigh dialled Jake's number and said, "Hey Jake your boys there?"

"Why you want them for they are outcast remember" said Jake.

"Well I need to thank them, they filled my whole lab with tulips, bought new equipment and a gun" said Calleigh overjoyed.

"Hold the phone they did what how could they afford that" said Jake as he clicked on his account online to see if anything was missing.

"I have no idea, but if you send them over I'll ask" said Calleigh.

"That's the thing they aren't her haven't been home all night and I'm starting to get worried" said Jake.

"You lost them" said Calleigh in disbelief.

"Well you didn't exactly give me the best day yesterday, Erica and I fought and everything" said Jake.

"Sorry bout that, but you know why I was upset right" said Calleigh.

"I do, but if you see my boys, please tell them to come home" he said.

"Ok, oh yeah you got the job back and I need you ASAP" said Calleigh and hung up.

"Jake's boys are missing and come to think of it so is Angela Hope" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Calleigh what are you saying" said Horatio confused.

"I dunno yet, but check your bank account" she said.

They both did but nothing was missing, then they heard laughter from outside and went downstairs to check it out.

"Thor, Dominic stop it, it tickles" Angela Hope giggled, she was on her back on the floor while the two boys were nudging and biting her a bit.

"What is going on here" they suddenly heard Calleigh say, she didn't see to happy.

"We were only playing" said Angela Hope.

"You are way to young for that kind of play" said Calleigh thinking "Besides I don't want you to mate with a Berkley".

The boys got of her and Calleigh said, "Thank you so much for all of this, it was the greatest gift ever."

"You're welcome ma'am" said Thor.

"But how could you afford it, I mean this stuff is expensive and I don't think you have that kind of money" said Calleigh.

"We got help" said Thor.

"From who?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Does it really matter as long as we didn't steal it" said Dominic.

"Not really, and again thank you, you're back in the pack" said Calleigh.

"Yeah" the boys cheered.

"Just don't mess up again" Calleigh warned.

"We won't we better get home I'm tired" said Thor and then they left while Calleigh wondered where they got the money for all this.

When they came home Jake and Erica didn't look to happy, Jake sighed and said, "Have you any idea how scared we've been, we though we lost you."

"But dad we had to make it up to her and it took longer than we first thought" said Thor.

"How could you afford all that anyway, I don't think you have any money" said Erica.

"We don't barrowed from a friend" said Dominic.

"Who do you know that is that filthy rich" said Jake shocked.

"Well Calleigh is filthy rich you have no idea and so is H, she has more though, but we didn't get it from them" said Thor.

"Then who, you didn't rob a bank did you" said Jake.

"No no, we barrowed it from a friend and we are in no rush to pay her back" said Dominic.

"You idiot" said Thor.

"So it's a she, ok was it Natalia, Julia, Alexx or Valera?" Erica asked.

"Nah they don't have that kind of money" said Dominic.

Jake and Erica looked confused at each other, they didn't get it, when Allison suddenly said, "You borrowed it from Angela Hope didn't you."

"No" the boys protested.

"Hang on, she's rich, how?" asked Jake surprised, on thing was Calleigh and Horatio another was their 4 year old daughter.

"She's real smart and she earned them" said Thor with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"How?" both Erica and Jake asked.

"She makes a fortune on buying and selling stalks and she also do some work at the local pet store" said Allison.

"You are paying that back" said Jake.

"No rush we will, we come up with a payback plan" said Dominic.

"She's so cute" said Thor.

"Oh would you stop it" said Dominic.

"But she is, really cute, I can't wait to see her again" said Thor.

"Well you're gonna you're both grounded for a month now go to your room" said Erica and they boys left.

"Those boys are almost as hopeless as you" said Erica when they finally were alone.

"Thanks a lot, so how much do you think they actually owe her" said Jake with a sigh.

"Probably more than we ever can afford to pay back" said Erica.

"Why would she do that, barrow them so much money when she know she won't get them back in the nearest future" said Jake confused.

"She probably felt bad and wanted to help them out, unless she likes one of them" said Erica.

"But they are way to young for her" said Jake.

"I think that since she's werewolf she would still have to wait a few years until she's ready" said Erica.

"But come one even if that is true, Calleigh and Horatio would never let her date one of them" said Jake with a sigh.

"They're not that bad and didn't you hear how he talked about her, face it Jake our son is in love" said Erica.

"Calleigh will kill me if something happens between them, we gotto get him to forget her" said Jake.

"Jake you can't do that, that is just mean" said Erica shocked.

"That won't matter, he can't have her" said Jake thinking his son was way to young to be even thinking that way.

Calleigh was cooking dinner when Angela Hope came up to her and asked, "Mum you think I'm to young to date?"

"I would prefer if you waited a couple of years or so" said Calleigh.

"Mum I may have done something stupid" said Angela Hope.

"Nothing serious I hope" said Calleigh a bit worried.

"Uhm kind of, but I can't tell you what it is, cause you would get real mad if you knew" said Angela Hope.

"You didn't mate with any of the Berkley boys did you?" Calleigh asked.

"No no, but never mind you would never understand" said Angela Hope.

"What wouldn't I understand?" asked Calleigh confused.

"Just forget I said something" said Angela Hope and left while Calleigh shook her head in confusion.

A couple of days later Jake and Julia was eating dinner with Horatio and Calleigh when Julia asked, "Did you ever find out who paid for your lab?"

"No I don't get it, but I think Jake knows only he won't tell" said Calleigh.

"That's weird" said Julia.

"Not if Jake is protecting someone so you won't find out" said Jake.

"Who would that be it was you wasn't it handsome" said Calleigh and looked Horatio.

"No I didn't" said Horatio.

"Mum just think is there ay in our family that would have reason to help out the Berkley boys for any reason at all" said Jake.

"ANGELA HOPE DUQUESNE GET UP HERE NOW" Calleigh yelled.

"Yes mummy" said Angela who came running.

"Did you or did you not help out the Berkley boys?" said Calleigh angrily.

"I did" said Angela Hope.

"Why would you do that?" Calleigh asked but she already knew the answer.

"Cause I uhm really like Thor, he's real handsome" said Angela Hope looking down.

"YOU ARE NOT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM EVER AGAIN" Calleigh yelled in anger.

"But mum, he's my mate, you can't do that" said Angela Hope.

"Then find another" said Calleigh.

"But mum that's to late" said Angela Hope.

"What do you mean?" asked Calleigh angrily.

Angela Hope was terrified and said, "I can't tell you."

"YOU ARE TELLING ME RIGHT NOW" Calleigh yelled.

"Mum calm down can't you see you are scaring her" said Jake.

"Calleigh you know that ain't the right way to go bout it and ouch hell, I think out the babies are coming" said Julia.

"I'll get you to the hospital and you are not doing anything to her, do you hear me" said Horatio before they left.

"So what did you do I though you said you didn't mate with him" Calleigh snarled.

"I didn't, oh well I might as well show you" said Angela hope, turned human and showed her mother her hip, a tattoo that said Angela Hope Berkley inside a hear.

"How" said Calleigh in shock since Angela was way to young to getting one.

"It ain't real, but one day it will be" said Angela.

"What you mean, it looks real" said Calleigh.

"It's a real good fake, the ink stay on for a year or so" said Angela.

"You kill me you know that" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"But he's my mate" said Angela again.

"He is never gonna be your mate, I will make sure of that" said Calleigh and went down to her bedroom.

When Horatio came home Calleigh looked at him and asked, "So what did they get?"

"Two girls and a boy, human, yet somehow wolves, so how did it go?" he replied.

"I'm forbidding her to see those boys" said Calleigh.

"That good" Horatio though and said, "You can't lock her up forever."

"I can and I will do anything that is in my power for not letting her see him" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh think about what you are doing here, if someone told you not to see me would you do it" said Horatio.

"Not the same case and my word is final" she said.

Horatio knew all to good that he wouldn't getting anywhere so he just sighed and turned on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

5\. Years later.

"Oh Mister Berkley would you please get of me, I need to get to school" said Angela Hope since he was on top of her licking her neck.

"Can't you just skip and stay here with me" said Thor.

"You know I need to go" she said and started to get dressed. When she was done, he looked shocked at her and said, "Is that all you're wearing."

"Yeah what's wrong with it" she said, although she was only 9, she looked as if she was around fifteen, she was tall, and well developed. She was wearing jeans and a pink top so her abs were showing and her long blonde hair hang loose.

"You can't wear that" said Thor.

"Why not, I like it" said Angela Hope.

"First of all you mum would kill ya if you saw it and I don't want my girl to dress like a slut" he said.

"Well mums outta town and I dress as I please, God you're such a bore, besides boys like me this way, I gotto go I'm late for meeting Jen, Jim and Joe, see ya" said Angela Hope and run of.

Angela Hope, Jen, Jim and Joe was sitting outside the school talking when Jen said, "You still seeing that wolf?"

"Yeah, but he's so dull, he's just to nice, I want a wild man" said Angela Hope.

"Angie, unlike us even if you look 15, you're only 9 and way to young to think about stuff like that" said Jim.

"Oh shut up you sound like mum" said Angela Hope with a sigh.

"How is your darling mother, does she know you're seeing Thor" said Joe.

"Nah, she don't, besides she's outta town with dad, and what she don't know can't hurt her, besides if I find a better man, I might dump him" said Angela Hope.

"And I though wolves mated for life" said Jen.

"Well I'm only half wolf and if I wanna try lots of guys first I do so" said Angela Hope.

"You're hopeless" said Jen with a giggle.

"Well you're just like me, ya'll going to the party Friday" she said.

They nodded and Jen said, "Aren't your parents home by then?"

"I'll sneak out I'm not missing that party all the hottest and coolest guys are there" said Angela Hope.

"Time to go recess is over" said Joe and they walked inside.

The next day Calleigh and Horatio came home and Calleigh yelled, "Where are you my little angels?"

"Mummy, mummy" her tree youngest yelled and came running and jumped on her so she almost fell to the ground.

"Did you bring us anything?" Rex Alexander asked excited.

"Don't I always" said Calleigh.

"Oh did you bring me jewellery" said Marisol.

"You're such a girl" said Sara.

"Mum can I go over to Rick to play after school tomorrow" said David Raymond.

"Sure, and where is my angel" said Calleigh.

"Probably out with friends or" Marisol stopped.

"Or?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing so what did you bring me?" asked Marisol again.

Calleigh handed her a diamond necklace, Sara a teddy bear, Rex a book, and David a car.

"Thanks mum" they all said and run downstairs to their room.

"Or" said Calleigh again.

"Probably a boy" said Horatio.

"But she's to young and I don't want her to say no boy" said Calleigh.

"You can't really stop her, she'll do it either we like it or not" said Horatio.

"I only hope she don't go to far" said Calleigh with a sigh.

It was Friday night and Angela Hope had just said good night to her parents and told them she was going to bed. Now she was looking in the mirror. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt which she had actually stolen from Calleigh, a pink top with a gun and a black leather jacket that was matching the skirt around her neck was a dog collar with spikes and around her waist a chain. Her final touch was to pierce her ears her self and put in a pair of handcuffs shaped diamond earrings that she had also stolen from Calleigh.

She put on a pair of leather boots before she left out the window.

It was midnight and Angela Hope was dancing closely between two guys. She giggled happily and said, "Be right back just gotto get something to drink."

"Ok gorgeous don't take to long" said the boys.

"I won't" said Angela Hope with a giggle.

As she was about to take a glass of punch she head Joe say, "Sure you should be drinking that it's alcohol in it."

"Don't care" she said and filled up a glass and took a sip before she said, "This tastes so good."

"Angela, you should be careful with what you are doing, things can get outta hand you can get hurt" said Joe.

"Nah no one can hurt me, wolf remember" she said and headed back to the guys, and before she had really thought it through she had started to make out with him.

She stopped for a second to catch her breath and he said, "You're hot you know that."

"Thanks you're not so bad your self" she said and let her hand rest at his chest so she could feel his well trained body beneath it.

"You should date me" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Come on I'm the football captain and you're the hottest girl in school we would make a great couple" he said.

"I'll have to think about it" she said and kissed him once more before she went outside giggling.

As she stood there a whole group of boys came up to her and started to talk.

Jen, Joe and Jim were watching and Jen said, "Man look at them, they can hardly keep their fingers of her."

"Can you blame her, look at her, she's hot, I mean really hot and she's only 9 but looks like she's 15" said Joe.

"Yeah, but still she's to young to be acting like that, if Calleigh and Horatio finds out" said Jen.

"They won't, she's probably sleeping and he's out hunting" said Jim.

It was about 3Am when Angela Hope returned home, the plan was to open the door and go downstairs quietly, but that didn't work out to well, since she was really drunk and was struggling to open the door.

Finally she got inside and let out a giggle, she headed for the stairs, but it was still dark and she managed to stumble over a toy car and feel to the ground really hard.

Calleigh got woken by the noise and went upstairs to check and found Angela giggling on the floor, she could clearly smell the alcohol on her breath, but what shocked her more was her daughters outfit.

Calleigh turned on the light and said, "Where the hell have you been?"

"With some friend" said Angela Hope.

"Dressed like that, and you been drinking, and you pierced your ears to, what the hell are you trying to prove?" Calleigh said, but her voice sounded more tired and frustrated than angry.

"I was just having fun, no biggy" said Angela with a giggle.

"Just go to bed we'll talk bout this tomorrow" said Calleigh with a sigh.

Angela went downstairs to room wondering why she had gotten of so easily that couldn't be right, either she had something big coming or her mother didn't care. Could it be she didn't care, that would be horrible she though.

But right them Angela was to tired to think so she just went to bed.

When Horatio came home around 5.30 Am and got close to Calleigh while he changed into human. He kissed her neck and she left out a soft sigh, still a sleep.

He kissed her neck again, and she moaned a bit still not completely awake. Then he licked he neck and she said, "Ok, ok I'm awake."

"I missed you out hunting" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"I missed you in bed" she said and he bent down to kiss her once more, she let out a moan into his mouth before she dragged him a bit closer.

Then kissed for a little while longer before she lay down on his arm and he let his hand caress her belly while he said, "You wanna come out hunting with me tonight."

"I dunno something happened last night" said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"What happened sweetheart" Horatio asked on a soft tone.

"Angela Hope came home drunk, dressed in my black miniskirt among other things, Horatio she had even pierced her ears" said Calleigh frustrated.

"You're kidding out little angel" said Horatio shocked.

"She ain't an angel anymore" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"She had been drinking, but she's only nine" he said.

"But Horatio because of the werewolf gene she looks like she's 15 and also act that way" said Calleigh.

"Did you do that to?" he asked.

"No I develop like other girls, only I turned a bit wolf now and again" she said.

"You really have that under control don't you" he said.

"Not always, but most times" she said.

"Did you punish her?" he asked.

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you about it first" she said.

"I see, how do you wanna punish her?" he asked.

"Dunno, got a feeling that if we ground her she'll probably sneak out, and no matter what I say she does the opposite why even bother" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You mean let her do her own mistakes and learn by the consequences, but I mean what if it goes to far" he said a bit worried.

"Well then she would have learned the hard way" said Calleigh with a sigh and got out of bed.

"You sure about this" said Horatio.

"Pretty much, I gotto head to work, I'll se you later" she said.

Horatio lay in bed wondering why Calleigh had acted the way she did, was she really giving up on her little angel so easily. Could that be right. He couldn't quit get why, but figured seeing her daughter that way had really hurt her in a way he would never understand.

When Horatio came up a bit later he found Angela Hope, Rex Alexander, Marisol, Sara, David Raymond, Lilly, Dinah, Lucius, Oliver and Thunder Shadow in the kitchen making breakfast.

"So what is my punishment" said Angela Hope and looked at Horatio.

"No punishment, but my angel just as you know you broke your mum real bad" said Horatio.

"That can't be right, she sneaks out and act like that and mum does nothing" said Lilly.

"Yeah dad what's wrong with mum" said Thunder Shadow.

"What do you mean your mum is fine" said Horatio.

"Nah she ain't" said Dinah.

"I mean look at her dad" said Lilly.

"Something changed" said Thunder Shadow.

"She ain't as she used to" said Oliver.

"She used to have fun, well be more alive" said Lucius.

"She used to sing and dance for no reason just because she felt like it" said Lilly.

"Yeah and punish us hard when we were bad" said Angela Hope.

"We want mum back" said Rex Alexander.

Without the children noticing it Horatio had taped what they said on his phone and said, "I gotto go but I see you all later."

Horatio was in the DNA lab with Ryan, Natalia, Jake and Eric playing of what the children said and asked, "Are they right?"

"A little" said Natalia.

"She has changed in a way" said Eric.

"She don't yell at me like she used to" said Jake.

"Hey guys, what's up" said Calleigh who suddenly entered.

"We were listening to this recording on Horatio's phone, it's really interesting" said Eric.

"You should hear it" said Jake.

"Really, what is it?" she asked curiously like she was her old self again.

"Uhm nothing" said Horatio afraid that if he played it he would hurt her.

"Oh come on handsome play it for me" Calleigh purred as her hand now was as his chest and she was nibbling a bit on his neck.

"Calliiiiiiiii what are uhf doing" Horatio said as her other hand was now at his groin and he could feel an erection coming on.

"I'm getting you to play me the tape" she said and kept nibbling on his neck, Horatio let out a loud growl and somehow she managed to snap the phone outta his hand and played the recording.

The others watched in terror as her face went happy to grey and tears started to fall from her eyes, Horatio tried to hold her, but she looked at him with eyes that said how could you, slammed the phone hardly against the glass table and run out.

"Ok H admit it that was the worst idea ever" said Eric.

"Yeah if Angela Hope didn't mess her up real bad, that for sure did" said Ryan.

"Horatio you gotto go after her" said Jake.

"You really think that is a good idea, I'm the last person she want to see right now" he said.

"Dude you gotto" said Ryan.

Horatio sighed heavily and left the room to find Calleigh.

Horatio found Calleigh down in the gun vault, she was in her wolf shape whimpering sadly. He sat down next to her and said, "Calleigh what is wrong?"

"How could you tape that and let them listen, have you any idea how that made me feel" she cried.

"Calleigh it could have been worse, that can't be all" he said.

"You don't get it do you, you don't get me at all like you used to" she cried.

"Then tell me what I don't get here" he said because her really wanted to understand her.

"It's just you have no idea how hard it is to raise all eleven children, cause at night you're awake and by day you I have no idea where you are really. And I raise them here and at home, and they are all so different, they have different needs and being Captain her to and make all run smoothly isn't all that easy" she said.

"But Cal I could easily take over the running of the lab again if that would make it easier on you" he said.

"I wouldn't do much difference, and do you even know your children" she said.

"Of course I do" he said.

"Did you know that Rex is so much smarter than kids all that that he's slacking behind in class cause he's bored, that Sara is starting to be like you and soon will want to go out hunting at night, that David is all about cars and want to be a race car driver growing up, but he's struggling since he's having trouble hiding his wolf side and changing back and forth is painful or him, and that Mari just want to be like a regular girl cause the changes is hurting her to. And that Lilly is crushed cause she never can have children, that Thunder Shadow is skipping school to hang our with his gang, and not a positive one. That Lucius is well he's not trouble, he wants to be a layer and that Oliver wants a dog really bad but is afraid that he'll end up scaring him cause he's turning more and more into a werewolf and he's terrified cause he don't wanna kill like you do every night and not to mention Angela Hope that is probably want to end up a player because of her appetite for boys" she said.

"How in the world do you even know all this" said Horatio shocked over the lack of knowledge for his children.

"I'm there mother I would always know, but you don't know and you certainly don't care, where are you daytimes, you found another woman, less kids, less responsibilities haven't you, oh God don't say you and Yelina" said Calleigh.

"No" he said but looked away.

"Just go ok and if you are with just remember this you may not be able to kill me, but if you do something stupid make sure I don't catch you, go I have work to do and a family to raise not that you know what that is like" she said, he just sighed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Horatio was sitting in the break room with Jake watching the new when he said, "I don't get woman."

"That's the first, so you been thrown out in the doghouse again" said Jake.

"Yeah" he said with a sigh.

"But she's right though, you shouldn't have let us listen to that tape, that was to far, and by the way were are have you been the last time cause I know you are not at work or in the field and Calleigh is smart so she would figure out sooner or later where you are so if you done something stupid if I was you I would tell her sooner rather than later, cause man she's not the one you want on your back" said Jake speaking from experience.

"I've been planning a hug surprise for her, it's really bid and it have taken a lot of time an money, please don't tell her" said Horatio.

"I won't, but the things are right now you better get it done in real soon" said Jake.

"I will, only a couple more things that needs to be fixed" said Horatio.

"Horatio" they heard Yelinas voice from the door.

"Oh hey Yelina what brings you by" said Jake and smiled at her.

"Returning Horatio's house key, you bee gone all next week right?" she replied.

"Yeah, and you know what to do right" said Horatio.

"Sure do, I can't believe you are doing this, she'll love it" said Yelina.

"What the hell are you doing with my house key" they suddenly heard Calleigh's voice from behind.

"Oh dear this is not what it looks like" said Yelina when she saw how angry Calleigh was.

"Oh really, then please explain" said Calleigh.

"I can't" said Yelina.

"You slept with him didn't you" said Calleigh.

"I didn't I swear" said Yelina.

"Save it, you can have him, he ain't not good" said Calleigh and left.

"Dude you better fix this" said Jake.

"I will, I promise, just not right now" said Horatio and left.

It was Friday afternoon and Horatio knocked on Calleigh's office door and said, "You busy sweetheart."

"What does it look like" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Cause I was wondering if you would like to come with me for a while" he said.

"Whereto" she replied.

"It's a surprise" he said.

"I dunno I got pretty much to do" she said even if she was curious about where he wanted to take her.

"Please come with me I really need you to skip work just this once" he begged.

"I dunno" she said, now she was really curious.

"Come on bullet girl" he said again.

"Well ok" she agreed and got up.

"Oh you have to have a blindfold if that's ok" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just trust me, do you do that" he said.

"With all my heart and soul" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she let him put the blindfold on her and lead her out to the car.

Four hour later Calleigh was still blindfolded and said, "Are you ever going to take this thing of?"

"Soon just a little bit longer ok" he said and smiled at her.

"Where are you taking me" she said, she was so curious that she was to take of the blindfold her self but she waited patiently as he parked the car, helped her out and took the blindfold of.

"You took me home" she said as they were standing in the driveway to her parents house.

"Yeah I figured you could use a break" he said.

"What about the children?" she replied.

"They are fine, Yelina and the rest are taking care of them for two weeks" said Horatio and gave her a kiss.

"You did that for me" she said surprised and got why Yelina had their house key.

"I did, you work so hard all the time and we almost never get alone time and I missed that, so I figured I kidnap for a while, for the next two weeks we do whatever you want" he said and kissed her softly.

"We can go wherever I want" she said.

"Yup" he replied.

"Oh lets go down to the local bar right now, I wanna see if any of the old guys are there" she said excited.

"Sure" he said and they got back in the car and drove into town.

"Guys look who's back, it's little bullet girl Duquesne" said the bartender when Calleigh walked in the door.

"Calleigh wanna dance" said a guy.

"Sure Pete" she said and turned on the jukebox and took his hand while she giggled.

Horatio watched her as she was giggling when her brothers came up to him and Dave said, "So you are taking our baby girl on vacation."

"Yeah she needed it" said Horatio.

"Nice, how long are you staying for?" asked Nick.

"Got two weeks of how long we stay is up to her" said Horatio honest.

"You got her to take two weeks of" said Adam surprised.

"Well I blindfolded and told her first when she got here, she don't seem to mind so I guess she's ok with it" said Horatio looking at her.

"Sure seems that way, so how is having eleven kids?" Adam asked.

"A lot of work" said Horatio.

"I can't believe you got that many" said Nick.

"Me neither, but I love'em all" said Horatio.

Calleigh came over, hugged her brothers and said, "Hey guys I sure miss ya'll."

"Then you should stop by more often" said Adam.

"You know it ain't that easy, Jack beer" said Calleigh to the bartender.

"Yes ma'am" said Jack and gave her a pint of beer.

"This tastes so good you don't want anything handsome" said Calleigh.

"I guess I can have a beer to, but then how will we get back later" said Horatio.

"We're find a way, no worried, cheers guys" said Calleigh and raised her glass to the people in the bar.

"Cheers baby girl Duquesne" they all yelled back at her and she giggled.

"I fold I hate this game" said Adam and threw down his cards, it was some hours later and they were all playing poker.

"Raising my bets" said Calleigh and threw more money in the pot.

"I fold" said Horatio.

"Again" said Calleigh.

"I never get any good cards, agree with you Adam, this game sucks" said Horatio and took another sip of his beer.

"Ya'll such bad losers" said Calleigh with a giggle as the rest of the people threw money into the pot.

"Time to show'em BG" said Pete.

"I got a Straight, what the rest of ya got?" she asked.

"Pair in ace" said Pete.

"I got Flush" said Nick.

"And I got a pair" said Emma.

"Damn, I really though I was gonna win" said Calleigh and took a sip of her beer.

"Hahahah" said Nick.

"Oh shut up, I'll win it back in the next round or I'll kick you till I get it later" said Calleigh.

"Yeah yeah" said Nick and laughed.

"Would you two quit it, Horatio you to deal" said Emma.

"I'm so winning now, you guys wanna change to stud" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but I'll still beat ya" said Nick.

"The hell ya ain't" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Are they always like this?" Horatio asked.

"When it comes to poker yes" said Emma with a giggle, she found it funny.

"Oh guys you know what we forgotten" said Calleigh.

"No what" said Pete.

"Cigars, I'll go over to Jack and get some" said Calleigh.

"She smokes" said Horatio shocked.

"Only during poker and only cigars" said Adam.

Calleigh got back fired it up and said, "Deal, now I'll kick you asses."

Horatio dealt as he was watching Calleigh and the rest smoking cigars, he was wondering how drunk she really was since she didn't seem all that drunk.

"Ok BG, are you throwing in the towel" said Nick.

"I'll never found you dickbrain" said Calleigh as she took a sip of the beer and slammed the glass down to the table.

"Calleigh, I think you had enough" said Horatio.

"The hell I haven't guys bet now" said Calleigh.

"Oh she's drunk al right" Horatio though.

Everyone bet and Emma said, "So what you got BG?"

"Royal Flush, you can't beat that" she said.

"Damn what the heck" said Nick as he saw his sister taking all the money.

"I wanna dance" said Calleigh and went over to the jukebox and put on a song and started to dance.

Before Horatio as actually aware of what she was doing she had tore of the bottom of the top she was wearing so her abs were showing and was dancing like crazy.

Horatio walked up to her and said, "Sweetheart time to go."

"But I don't wanna, I'm having fun" she said.

"I know, but we can come back tomorrow ok" he said.

"Hmf" she said and followed him.

"How did he manage to give up so quick" said Nick.

"One he's her man and two she's drunk" said Adam and they all laughed.

"Calleigh for Christ will you slow down" said Horatio trying to keep up not getting how she could run so fast as a wolf when she was that drunk.

"You're to slow" she said and run faster.

Horatio sighed as he saw her disappear in front of him. Horatio run and finally found her again some steps ahead and yelled, "Calleigh."

She stopped looked at him and giggled happily before she turned and jumped at him so he fell to the ground and bit him playfully in the neck.

"Calleigh we are in the middle of the road" Horatio reminded her.

"I know that" she said and bit him a bit more before she got of and started to run again.

Finally they reached the Duquesne house and Calleigh turned human again, got undressed and howled against the moon.

"Calleigh, stop that our you'll wake your parents" said Horatio firmly, not to keen on being caught with her naked in the backyard.

"This is so much fun howl with me handsome" she said and kept on howling.

"Jeez Calleigh is that really necessary" Horatio suddenly heard Kendall say.

"Oh hey dad, did I wake ya" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You sure did, why are you in the backyard naked and howling against the moon" he said a bit annoyed.

"Cause it's fun daddy" she said in a girlish tone.

"Would you just stop it and get to bed before someone calls the police" said Kendall.

"Yes daddy" she said, picked up her clothes and went inside.

"Sorry bout that sir" said Horatio.

"No no, she's always been like that" said Kendall with a smile as they walked.

"Handsome ya coming I don't wanna sleep alone no fun" said Calleigh from the stairs.

"Yeah yeah" he said and followed her upstairs while Kendall shook his head.

When they were in bed, Calleigh crept closer to Horatio and said, "Ya up for some fun?"

"Calleigh shouldn't you rather be sleeping" said Horatio with a sigh while she bit his woolly neck hardly.

"But I want you" she said and kept on biting while he growled.

"Ok, if that's what you like, I'll take you roughly" he said rolled over and bit her neck hardly, she whimpered a little, but he knew she was in no harm so he kept biting her only not so rough.

"Uhmmmm, handsome would you please hurry up" she moaned softly into the dark, quiet night.

Horatio got inside her and she let out a soft moan and said, "Take me hardly you wild beast."

She raised and liked his muzzle lovingly before he worked his way into her fast and hard while she screamed out.

"Calliiiiiiiiii, what is ug ohhhhhhhhh with yoooooooooou" he growled as he kept on working his way into her dept while she screamed, "I just neeeeeeeeeeed youuuuuu, oh my god ohhhhhhh, yeees, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

As she was shivering like crazy beneath him he finally let go of him self.

Afterwards he looked around in the room and said, "So this is where you grew up, you never showed me your room before."

"It is I'll show you tomorrow, tired" she said with a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes.

Horatio smiled as he lay quiet next to her, he couldn't believe that all the other times he been here over the years she never shown him her room. He sighed and closed his eyes and feel a sleep to.

When Horatio woke up the next morning Calleigh were sitting in the widow reading a book while the soft wind blow through her hair. She turned a page and giggled.

"What are you reading sweetheart?" he asked since it looked like she for once were enjoying her self.

"Little women, I used to read it all time when I was younger, it's really good" she said and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful you know that" he said.

"Why thank you handsome" she said and blushed.

"So this is your room, let me have a better look since it's daylight" he said.

"Mhm" said Calleigh and continued to read while he looked around. The walls were painted in peach colour all around. But over her bed it was painted a big gun, the details were amazing so he asked, "Who painted this it's amazing."

"I did when I was bout nine, dad got so mad at me for that, but he still thought it was to good to take down" she said with a giggle remembering her dad yelling, "Calleigh Duquesne what the hell did you do to the wall."

Whereas she replied, "Sorry dad, but it's like my fav gun and I really want it but you won't give it to me so I made one my self."

"You're hopeless, you're grounded for a month, no target practice" her father had said, but luckily for her he had quickly had changed his mind really fast.

Horatio looked at the neat desk over was pictures of Calleigh and her friends growing up, he took one up she had pigtails and a pink dress and was holding a gun smiling. He put it back and said, "Never knew you liked pink dresses."

"Oh I loved them when I was a little girl and that one was taken on my 11the birthday, dad gave me my third gun" she said and smiled.

"Your third how old were you when you got your first" Horatio asked.

"Eight I still have them" she said and continued to read.

Horatio looked at the bookshelf, children's books, woman's novels, gun magazines and girl magazines he took one up browsed through it and found the test, "Is he the right one for you with the comments, "I love him so much, he's just perfect."

"Who's he?" Horatio asked curious.

"Johnny high school sweetheart took me to the prom and everything, had the time of my life" she said remembering how he come to pick her up in his tux and how the night had been a disaster cause he tried to go all the way and she didn't want to, she broke it of the next day.

"Now I have never you played with my little ponies" he said and looked at the ponies.

"Yeah of course I did, I was a girl, and they are really cool, I use to play with them for hours and hours and make up stories and everything" she said.

"Imagine bullet girl being as other little girls" he said with a chuckle looking at the posters of rock stars and movie stars all around.

Then his eyes fell on the gun locker behind the bed and he laughed a bit, so she would always be bullet girl.

"Done with the chapter, now I want coffee, come on handsome" she said and dragged him with her downstairs.

After breakfast Calleigh were in the garden, Calleigh laid on a branch high up in the apple three looking out over the garden while Horatio was sitting on the ground beneath her reading a woman's novel he had found in her room.

"Interesting" said Calleigh from high above him.

"Very wonder if Elizabeth and Darcy will get together in the end" he said and turned a page.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Keep on reading then, you know I used to spend hours in this three growing up."

"Oh why" he said.

"Easy to climb up here and hide when you're a wolf" she said.

"I thought you could change as you wanted" he said surprised.

"Not in my teens probably hormones or something, I used to hide here or in the forest" she said.

"Why did you have to hide, though your dad only hit ya when he was mad" said Horatio.

"Cause the other teens throw things at me and bullied me" she said.

"Who would harm a beautiful girl like you" he said.

"Kids are mean" she said with a sigh.

"My poor princess, but you're all better now right" said Horatio and looked up her, she was now sitting leaned against the stem, one leg on each side of the branch, she looked happy.

"All better now" she said and smiled down at him.

"Hey throw me a apple" he said and smiled at her.

"Ok" she said and picked one and threw down to him, he smiled at her again and continued with the book.

"Which chapter are ya on?" she asked.

"43" he said.

"Will you please read for me mister Darcy" she joked.

He laughed and said, "Why surly miss Bennet. "Does the young lady know mister Darcy" Elizabeth voloured and said, "A little."

"And do you not think him as a very handsome gentleman, ma'am".

"Yes very handsome" Calleigh replied and smiled down at him.

"How many times have you read this and dreamed of Darcy I wonder" said Horatio.

"Read it over a hundred times, I love it so much, do go on" she said.

"I'm sure I know no one so handsome; but in the gallery upstairs you will see finer, larger picture than him than this. This room was my late master's favourite room, and these miniatures are just as they used to be then. He's very found of them. This accounted to Elizabeth for Mr Wickham's being among them. Calleigh you still with me" said Horatio and looked up to see that she laid on the branch sleeping, how she managed to do that without falling down he didn't know. He just smiled to him self and continued reading.

Later that day Nick, Dave and Adam came over to their parents to say hello, they were just about to walk inside when Nick said, "Hey guys look at that how cute."

The other two looked over towards the apple trees, Horatio sleeping on the ground, with the book on his lap and Calleigh a sleep on the branch high above him.

"I can't believe she still can sleep up there, I mean she's not a kid anymore" said Adam.

"Calleigh will always lay on those branches no matter how old she is" said Dave with a chuckle.

"But sleeping last night, she must have worn him out real bad last night" said Nick and laughed.

"She was howling naked at the stupid moon last night" said Kendall who just come outside.

"You're kidding she still does that" said Nick shocked.

"Yeah apparently, but then again she was so drunk, and they kept going at it after to" said Kendall.

"Way to go Calleigh" said Adam with a chuckle.

"Yeah she sure rock, so any food here" said Dave.

"Yeah" said Kendall and they all went inside.

Six days later Calleigh and Horatio was at a casino in Las Vegas playing black Jack when her phone rang, she picked up and said, "Calleigh."

"Mummy something is wrong" said Marisol.

"What do you mean by something is wrong hon" said Calleigh worried.

"Angela Hope have looked her self in for days and won't come out or eat or anything" said Marisol.

"Oh no no no no" Calleigh though and said, "Not to worry honey I'll be right home."

"You're going home why" said Horatio when she had hung up.

"Angela Hope something is very wrong" said Calleigh, she had a really bad feeling.

"You want me to come to" said Horatio.

"No no, I'll come back promise, I need you to keep the bed warm while I'm gone" she said.

"You sure" he said.

"Yeah see you in not to long" she said and kissed him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Some hours later Calleigh knocked on Angela Hope's door and said, "Angela honey please let me in."

"It's open" she heard her daughter cry.

Calleigh went inside and found her in a ball on the bed shaking and crying so se sat down beside her and said, "My little angel, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing" Angela Hope cried sadly.

"It has to be something" said Calleigh calmly.

"I'm just so scared" she whimpered.

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Just am, mummy please never leave me again, I don't wanna be all alone" she cried.

"Well I kinda have to get back to your father" said Calleigh.

"Doooooooon't leave meeeeeeeee" Angela cried, she was shaking even more now, and it tore Calleigh apart to see her like this.

"Honey please tell me what's the matter" Calleigh begged.

"I can't, to scared" she cried.

"But my little angel" said Calleigh.

"Just don't leave" she begged.

"I you wanna come with" said Calleigh suddenly since she got an idea.

"Can I do that it wouldn't upset dad" said Angela Hope.

"No no" said Calleigh.

"Then I really wanna come cause I don't want to be here no more" said Angela Hope.

"Ok, but you have to be quick plane leaves in a couple of hours" said Calleigh.

"Don't need that much" she said while Calleigh wondered what the hell had scared her daughter so badly.

When Calleigh came back to Horatio with Angela Hope he looked surprised at her, but Calleigh just shook her head.

Angela Hope crawled up in their bed and crawled together as a ball and started to shake again while Calleigh watched in terror, this was not good not good at all.

Horatio looked shocked at Calleigh and he gave him a look that said leave, he nodded and left and Calleigh sat down on the bed and stroked her daughters hair, she didn't say anything, she just sat completely still until Angela Hope had calmed down.

"Mummy, it was horrible, I was at this party with some friends right and we were having lots of fun and I was walking home later right. And I figured I go down to the beach cause I always like it at night, and I was a wolf and then suddenly I heard someone snarl behind me, so I turned and it was three huge werewolves, they were real huge mum, almost like dad. And they they" she couldn't go on because she started to cry again.

Calleigh looked shocked at her and asked, Did they rape you?"

"Yes it was horrible and I hurt so bad" Angela Hope cried.

Calleigh there next to her and stroking her gently until she was finally a sleep, then she went to the next room, picked up her phone dialled a number and said, "Berkley we have a problem."

"How so?" he asked confused."

"My daughter been raped of three werewolves, she claims that they are almost as huge as Horatio, do you know anyone that fit that description?" she asked.

"Not as I can think of, but I'll check around an let you know, how is she?" Jake asked concerned.

"Scared to death and not good at all, work fast and quiet" she said.

"As you wish, call you later" he said and hung up.

Calleigh locked at her daughter sleeping and wondered who could hurt a innocent young girl so bad.

Some hours hours later Jake called and said, "Calleigh bad news."

"How bad" she said.

"Both the Cruz brothers and Kerner is out and they are after you and H I'm sure and I also know they are in Vegas at the moment" said Jake.

Calleigh dropped the phone in shock and her face went white in terror, Horatio picked up the phone and said, "Jake."

"H Cruz brothers, Kerner in Vegas, I'm gathering the troops and we'll be on out next flight over" said Jake.

"Thanks Jake" said Horatio, hung up looked at Calleigh and said, "You ok?"

"No this is war and they messed with the wrong lady, they are going to pay" she snarled.

"Calleigh revenge isn't the answer" he said.

"Oh they are net getting away this time, over my dead body" she said angrily.

"You can't be serious, even if you can't get killed, the others can, is this a good idea" he said.

"I don't really give a damn, they hurt my girl and they are going down whether you like it or not" she said and left the room in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Oh look isn't it mommy dearest, how is Angela" she heard Hank Kerner from behind her when she got out of the hotel.

"Kerner how could you do that to her, she's just a little girl" said Calleigh frustrated.

"She's one of the most powerful wolves that is and you know it, I may not be able to kill her, but harm her I can do" said Hank and looked her in the eyes.

"You went to far way to far" said Calleigh, her voice was cold as ice.

"Do I sense a bit of tension here, could that be" said Hank and got behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Let go of me right this instant or I'll take you down" she said.

"I think not" he said.

"And why is that" she said.

"Cause id you do I'll have Calvo kill Marisol" he said.

"You got my baby" said Calleigh shocked.

"I got both Marisol and David Raymond, they two others got away stupid kids, so if you ever wanna see them again you do as I say" he said.

"I'll do whatever you say, just don't harm them" she said terrified for her children.

"That's better, now let me have that pretty gun of yours" he said and took it outta her holster.

He dragged her with him up to one of the hotel rooms and said, "No lets have some fun."

"Hank please don't" she said since she knew all to well what he was about to do and she really didn't want him even touch her, let along have sex with her.

"You listen and listen good, you better do as I say or you'll make it a lot harder on your self" he said and pushed her on the bed and removed their pants.

"Hank I'm begging you, please don't" she said, but knew it was for no use at all, as he forced him self inside her, she cried of shame, humiliation and pain.

When he was done he zipped up his pants before he hit her temple so hard that she blacked out.

Jake and the others arrived at the hotel some hours later only to find Horatio walking back and forward clearly trouble.

"H man what's up?" said Ryan.

"Calleigh's been missing for two hours and I can't reach her, bet Hank or the others got her, but I don't get why she would give up without a fight" said Horatio.

"Because they have two of your children and may have threatened to kill them if she didn't do as they said" said Jake with a heavy sigh.

"Oh God, that's not good at all, they will oh dear God we have to find them" said Horatio terrified, more for Calleigh since he knew she was in big trouble, since Hank could do anything with her to not have them harm her children.

"But how" said Julia.

"I mean they probably don't even have Calleigh and the kids at the same place" said Dinah.

At that moment Horatio's phone rang, it was Calleigh, but all he could hear was her whimper no more please please, Hank Kerner laugh and then the line went dead.

Now Horatio was even more worried since he had never heard her so scared and that was not a good thing so he said, "When we find them I swear I'm gonna kill Kerner for harming my wife."

"What do you think he's doing to mum" said Lilly worried.

"I rather not think about it, it's to horrible, so how do we go about finding them since they are not at the same place and I don't want any more harm than necessary" said Horatio.

"Let's split up half go after Calleigh and Half go after the kids" said Eric.

"Ok, so H, Eric, Nat, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Julia, Thor, Set and Dominic go after Calleigh, the rest of us after the kids contact over the phone" said Jake.

"Julia were are your kids" Horatio asked worried.

"With Kyle, Alex and her husband with police protection" said Julia.

"Ok then let's go let's kill those bastards for harming our mum and our siblings, by the way dad where is Angela Hope" asked Thunder Shadow.

"I oh hell, she's gone after Kerner, let's move guys" said Horatio and they left the room.

"Hank please stop. I can't take it any more, it hurt so bad" Calleigh begged since he was about to rape her for the fifth time and she felt she gotten torn apart from the pain, in addition to this she was now to wake to put up any form of struggle. She was on her back, crying and shivering like crazy.

"Let her go you monster" she suddenly heard Angela Hope snarl.

"Oh but look at the, the little wolf is trying to save you" Hank said in a sarcastic tone.

"My angel please don't" Calleigh tried, but it only came out as a whisper, she was to exhausted in every way.

"Let her go you big jerk or you have to deal with me" Angel Hope snarled and got closer.

"Oh I'm so scared, get lost you little bug" said Hank and laughed.

"Oh you begged for it you never mess with a Duquesne" said Angela Hope.

"Angel don't" Calleigh whispered as Hank got of her.

"No worried mum I got it under control, now let's see" she said and though for a moment.

"So what exactly are you planning to do" said Hank and laughed and got down on his four paws and walked closer to her.

"I'm planning on killing you, that's what I'm gonna do" said Angela Hope and snarled at him, her ears erect.

"A little girl you must be kidding" said Hank and went for her throat while Calleigh begged "Horatio wherever you are please get her fast I can't take it if he kills my little girl".

"Stupid move" said Angela and shook him of before she looked at him with dark eyes and suddenly without warning her eyes were lightning and the ground before him caught fire.

"What the hell" said Hank and jumped back in shock.

"I said to never mess with a Duquesne but would you listen no" said Angela and looked at him, as she did so his fur caught fire and he screamed out in pain. When his fur stopped burning he was naked before her twisting in pain.

Angela Hope looked at her with dark eyes and skinned him before by only looking at him, then his bone caught on fire and turned to ashes.

Angela looked proudly at her mother and said, "See never mess with a Duquesne."

Then she feel down on the floor and stopped breathing while Calleigh screamed, "NOOOOOOO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Horatio Heard Calleigh scream storms into the room and saw her on the bed, but he didn't see Hank so he asked, "Calleigh you ok, what happened?"

"Horatio on the floor" was all she mastered to say as tears of sorrow fell from her eyes.

Horatio looked down as the others entered the room. Horatio sank to her knees next to his daughter and his tears to fall and he said, "No no no no, not my little angel."

Jake looked at his mother and said, "Mum haven't you healed her before?"

Calleigh nodded weakly and Natalia said, "Calleigh you know you're probably the only one that can save her."

"Yeah mum only your is pure enough to save her if there's any hope at all" said Lilly and they all looked at Calleigh.

Calleigh slowly transformed to a wolf and jumped of the bed and walked over to her daughter and lay down next to her and let her head rest on her daughters lifeless body and said, "I dunno if I can, I'm so weak."

"Sweetheart I know you can" said Horatio and stroke her gently as his tears feel on her soft fur.

"I'm afraid if I do that I'll die for her sake, handsome" she said and looked at him.

He looked back into her green eyes and understand what she was saying and nodded.

Calleigh sighed and cried sadly while she licked her daughters soft fur. As Calleigh's last strength got drained from her body her daughter slowly got woken back to life.

Angela Hope looked at her mother that slowly closed her eyes and said, "Not to worry mum, just sleep when you wake up you'll be all better I promise."

Horatio looked at Calleigh and stroke her gently, he could feel her pulse, it was weak, but she was still alive and he said, "Help me get her back to our room before we find the others."

They nodded and lifted her up and left the room.

A moment they met the others and Rex Alexander said, "You guys saved mum?"

"She's hanging in by a tread, but alive, she got a lot weaker saving me" said Angela Hope.

"Thank god she's still alive, dad how are you?" asked Dinah.

"Not good, let's get my children back so I can get back to her" said Horatio.

"Ok, so they are inside this warehouse, but we gotto be careful" said Jake.

"Ok Berkley let me go in first" said Horatio, the others nodded and he went inside and said, "Calvo let'em go it's me you're after."

Horatio looked at his children, they were in a corner shaking of fear, Calvo looked at him and said, "So we meet again Caine."

"And this time you are going down, both of you" said Horatio.

"Don't think so" said Clavo and held a knife to Marisol's throat.

"Daddy" she whimpered scared.

"Let her go I say" Horatio snarled at him through grid teeth.

"Oh now, you put us away and made sure mum and dad split up so now we are taking away what you love" said Clavo and laughed.

"Daddy" Marisol whimpered again.

"Berkley, Lilly, Dinah, Rex, Thunder Shadow" Horatio yelled and they all came inside.

"What the hell Clavo you said he'd come alone" said Raol a bit scared looking at the wolf.

"No worries no one of the pure ones is here, they can do no harm" said Calvo.

"You are so messing with the wrong people" said Dinah and snarled.

"Oh really" said Clavo and took up a gun.

"Put that down" said Jake and got closer.

"Not a change you're all going down" he said and aimed at Lilly.

At that moment Horatio jumped at his throat and bit him hard, while Lilly, Dinah and jumped at Raol.

"Calvo, damn you" said Raol before Jake tore his head of.

"No do you give up" said Horatio as he held Calvo down and snarled at him.

"Never" said Clavo and fired the gun.

Horatio heard a whimper then silence, he turned his head and saw Lilly dead on the floor.

"Damn you" said Horatio and in anger he tore Clavo apart limb for limb until it was nothing left.

Then he walked over to his daughter and tried to bring her back but knew it was already to late. Horatio howled out in sorrow and pain while the others watched him fall a part.

When Horatio came back to the hotel room he sank down on the bed whimpering sadly.

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and said, "We lost one didn't we."

"Yes Lilly" he cried sadly.

He watched how Calleigh fell a part and crept close to her and held her closely while they both cried out in sorrow and pain over what just happened.

A few hours later Horatio was all cried out, but he still felt extremely sad and empty inside.

He looked at Calleigh who lay next to him, she was a sleep again, but even in her sleep she was shivering and whimpering a bit, he wondered how this would affect her in the long run.

She suddenly looked right at him and said, "It hurt so bad can you please take the pain away, cause I don't think I can bare this."

"I wish I could I really do" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Handsome we really shouldn't have let them come her and fight, cause of that we lost one of them, oh I hurt so bad" she said sadly.

"So do I sweetheart, and I really thought I had everything under control, this is all my fault" he said.

"You can't blame your self, I'm her mother, I should have been strong enough to" said Calleigh silently.

"You couldn't have foreseen that and either way you were much to weak to could have done anything at that moment after putting up the fight against Hank, and saving Angela Hope, but sweetheart tell me what did that monster do to you?" said Horatio.

"He hit me badly and raped me over and over, it was horrible, I tried to fight him up at first, but in the end he was so strong and oh I hurt in more ways than you can even imagine" she said.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry I couldn't get there in time" he said and held her closely while she cried in his arms so his shirt get sulking wet.

"At least you're here now, oh Horatio promise to never let me go" she cried.

"Never" he said and held her.

"It hurt so bad, oh all I want is to have someone take the pain away" she cried sadly.

Horatio just hold, he knew there was nothing he could do than be there for her, and hopefully she would heal in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	26. Aftermath

Aftermath

1 year later.

"Handsome you seen my new holster?" Calleigh asked as she saw him in the kitchen with her newspaper.

"Nah, asked the kids" he said not looking up.

"They're already gone school remember" she said.

"Nah the other two" he said and chuckled.

"Daniella, Lilly Rose get in here now" Calleigh yelled.

Two small cubs came running, one white and one grey, they whimpered a bit.

"Did you two take mummies new holster?" she asked.

Both the little wolves looked away and she said, "That's what I though, how many times have I told ya not to do that, those are expensive, now I have no other choice than to punish you."

The two little wolves whimpered sadly since they didn't want to get punished at all, they looked at their dad for help, but he just laughed.

Then whimpered some more and looked at Calleigh with puppy dog eyes, she smiled at them and said, "No fair you know I can't be mad at ya when you do that, now run along and no more taking of my things, cause some day I really have to punish you for real."

The cubs howled with their tiny voices and run of and Calleigh walked over to Horatio, gave him a light kiss and said, "Thank you once again for getting me those two, it have made the loss of Lilly so much easier on me."

"You're welcome" he said and gave her a kiss.

A few week earlier he had gotten back from work with the two cubs, since he had enough of Calleigh being sad and though it may her good, even though he knew it could backfire to, luckily for him it didn't. Calleigh loved them from the first moment, even if they were real wolves and she hadn't given birth to them and he loved to watch her with them.

Angela Hope had slowly recovered and were not the same happy girl that she once was and was now back together with Thor, Calleigh hadn't accepted it at first, but she had come along later.

The other children had somehow managed to get stronger after Lilly passed away and spent more and more time together whether they were just playing or teaching each other things they would get use of in the pack or in the real world.

"Daniella, Lilly Rose, time to go" Calleigh yelled and the two little wolves came running, Calleigh lifted up Lilly Rose and gave her muzzle a kiss and said, "Have you any idea how much I love you."

The wolf licked her back and she giggled happily.

"Oh there's that cute happy giggle I love so much" said Horatio and gave her a peck on the check before he lifted up Daniella and said, "Would you stop biting on your dads suit."

Calleigh giggled and said, "Oh handsome just let her do it, she's so cute."

"Yeah yeah, but your not the once that have to buy new suits all the time" he said.

"No I just have to buy new holsters" she said with another giggle and gave him a soft kiss before they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
